Angels and Humans
by Hearns
Summary: After the Third Impact, Asuka and Shinji learn that humans were not the only ones affected by the Instrumentality. Now they must help rebuild the world with the aid of Humans and the Angels that have escaped from the Instrumentality. AS RK OCOC Update 17
1. Chapter 1

Angels and Humans

NGE is owned by Gainax Corp. Star Child and ADV films.

I have made several Corrections to this story since I first posted it. It should read a little better now and fill in a lot of the blanks I left in my rough draft. So if you have read this, please re-read it and let me know what you think of it.

Also I wish to thank AJeff for proofing this story for me and offering various ideas to how to clean things up and ways to resolve various plot problems. So After a three month absense. The updated version of this story... With Major Corrections for you all Rabid EVA fans...

Now on with the story,

Hearns

* * *

Part 1: Blood Sea 

Shinji and Asuka were sitting on the beach of the Red LCL Sea. It had been several weeks since the third Impact and the destruction of the world and the forming of the Human Instrumentality. Since Shinji and Asuka had survived being turned into FCL fluid during the Instrumentality and back into humans again by Shinji's free will and desire to live life on his own terms, thus thwarting his Father, Gendo Ikari's and SEELE's goal of a single human consciousness.

Since Shinji had found an injured Asuka on the beach by the "Blood Sea" and nursed her back to health at they had started to become friends and on one occasion Asuka even kissed him. It was then they realized that being the only humans left on the planet, propagation of the species would be a priority, but not until Asuka felt ready to do the "Dirty Deed." They had been able to find a few supplies in the local area which allowed them to stay alive to some degree before they found a farm with a working hand pump that they had both rejoiced and realized they were able to have some fresh non-LCL contaminated water. But slowly, they discovered a small garden that had survived the Third Impact nearby which meant for the time being, they would have fresh food as long as they cared for the plants they were now dependant on.

For weeks they had adapted to living off of the plants they found along the roadside while looking for a suitable place to live. Mostly during that time, they had been eating the instant ramen they had found in a left over convenience store that they past on the side of the road. The ramen had kept them nourished, but the salt in it had made them thirsty for increasing amounts of water. But, knowing what happened after the Second Impact, they needed to find more food supplements before winter came after seeing the sudden change in the seasons starting to come about. The Third Impact had broken free the Weather Freeze they had read about in school and nature was returning to its constant rhythms.

"Shinji," Asuka said as she rolled over on the loose mat they had found to sleep on at the abandoned farm to look at Shinji. This simple comfort for a good night's sleep let them to cope with some of the hardness of the floor in the rubble of the building they now called home. "I miss being at Misato's apartment," Asuka said as she reached out to pull the blanket over her body to force away some of the child of the early morning as her bare leg started to develop Goosebumps.

"I know" Shinji said looking at the ceiling, that was when Shinji decided to look out at the night ski through the broken window. "But, at least you like my cooking."

"Yeah, but it took time for me to like your cooking, Shinji," Asuka said looking out at the sky knowing that her period was just days away and her hormones would be back with a vengeance. She was getting scared.

* * *

"Humans have so much to know about the world, they have so much to learn about living," Rei said underwater, as she walked out the LCL Sea. Her naked body started to heave as she started to breathe normally, as she expelled the LCL fluid from her lungs. That was when a nude male joined her. "Kaworu, do you feel that the other Angels desire us to leave?" Kaworu walked over to her and placed a hand into Rei's still wet hair to squeeze out the LCL fluid before he caressed her round face with his hands. 

"We, the Angels have much to rebuild as to the Humans." Kaworu said, as he stretched his arms out and embraced her. Unaccustomed to physical contact, Rei was confused, but nature took over and she hugged her fellow Angel/Human Hybrid back, not feeling alone in a long time, before letting go to walk onto the shore and letting the sand slide between her toes.

"The Gulf has been refilled of Angel and Human souls," Rei said as she moved through the sand until they felt the rocks under their feet, as they walked onto shore and noticed how much of herself was experiencing things for the first time and with fear and wonder.

"Now we have to speak with Shinji and Asuka. They must be told about the plan," Kaworu said as he helped her out of the sea. Rei blushed as she realized that Kaworu cared about her and she cared about him as she felt her body warm and parts of her body started to swell in reaction to his touch. This was the feeling she had read about in her books. Desire.

* * *

Asuka felt crummy right now from the lack of sleep last night, but, she had shed much of her selfishness since the Third Impact and seeing that she wasn't alone in her pain. Is this what Kaji felt like when he was her age? Shinji had told her that she had to pull her own weight if you want to eat, she hated him for a little while but when her stomach growled, she relented. This was fair, as long as he pulled his own weight when it came to the chores around the farm and the house; which he did, almost feeling like he was in his element here. 

Today the stink of the blood sea was filling her nose from the heat of the morning sun. But the good news was Shinji was fishing today and wouldn't have to deal with the stink or the rush or hormones that were now flooding her ever blossoming body. Asuka reached over and took a cloth and wiped at the trail of minstrel blood that was running down her leg from the makeshift tampon she had used.

She liked herbs and the smell of the fish that Shinji made for dinner over the last few nights from the catch he had gotten from the local sea cove. But, the apples and other fruit they had found on the farm had kept her going during mornings like this.

Female hormones rushing and ideas of having sex with Shinji, combined with the wanting to take a cold relaxing bath with some objects, she couldn't know the names to, just so she could feel clean. That was when she saw a figure in the shadows moving towards her.

"Shinji," Asuka called out, as she left some of the herbs in her gathering basket, as she ran over to the figure to see if he was okay.

"Asuka," a very female voice said as the figure came out of the shadows.

"First, child, you back stabbing slut," Asuka said looking at Rei knowing from Shinji that she was half Angel. Then, a moment later, she saw that Rei was walking over to her being rather naked. "Cover up you," Asuka called out in protest to the albino girl.

"Asuka," Rei said walking over into the light, the Angels and Man have made a decision, life will be restored for both sides," Rei said before she started to shiver from the cold, but, the warmth of the day should have kept the albino warm. "Asuka, I need to ..." Suddenly, Rei lay on the ground and started to convulse in pain as her body started to fight against itself and her will to move it the way she wanted. Images of how Asuka's mother died came flooding to her. This living doll of a girl was going to break, just like her mother. The only other person that she had seen since the entire Third Impact looked like she was in the middle of some sort of physical attack by an unseen force trying to tear her apart from the inside out.

"WONDER CHILD, don't die." Asuka ran over to Rei and held her putting behind much of the anger she felt for the blue haired girl and just wanted this person to live.

"Asuka...mother...Adam...Shinji... Kaworu, save me," Rei said as blood started to come out from between her legs in spurted red and orange gushes.

* * *

Shinji came out of the water breathing a sigh of relief. His plug suit was now serving as a decent dive suit given its adaptability to the environment having salvaged the backups from Unit Two's storage hatch. Asuka had given him some swimming lessons so that they could tread some water after they were forced to cross a river that didn't have a bridge nearby and since then, Shinji had become an excellent swimmer every time he had gotten into the water. No wonder Rei loved to swim, it felt great. The water felt like home to him, with that, Shinji pulled the mask of his face; the fishing was good today given the large number of fish in his net. Given the number of impacts on the Earth, it seemed that the fish species were actually growing quicker than he imagined and their old habitats were growing like mad. It may have been the number of new reefs forming from the ruins of humanity. But, he felt that the world was putting itself back together after the pain that man had inflicted on the planet. 

That was when he saw Rei start coming forward to him out of the water. Her nude body was moving with a supernatural sleekness. It was like he had gotten her perfect body into some serious athletic shape.

"Shinji." Rei came out of the water; her nude body was so like the time he had seen her in her apartment just after she had come out of the shower. He still had dreams about that, the first time seeing a real flesh and blood girl naked.

"Rei," Shinji said seeing her walking up to him.

"Shinji," Rei said as she moved over as another Rei, younger and nearly eight years old, moved up from behind her, showing clear fear in her eyes.

"You are Dummy plug Rei's," Shinji said seeing the two girls.

"Yes, no," they both said at the same time, leaving Shinji wondering what they were.

"Rei," Shinji said looking at the two girls.

"The Gulf, the place of Angel and Human souls is full again." The older Rei said as she started to feel insecure about her naked body, as a hand slowly snaked across her breasts.

"So are you an Angel or a...," Shinji said looking at her, as he helped her and the younger girl out of the water. "... An Angel?" There was a bit of fear in the younger girl's eyes seeing how unsure she was at his question.

"Do you have a name?" He asked the older Rei. Seeing her reaction about how scared her younger counter part was in Shinji's arms, he decided to change tactics.

"Shinji," he said to the girl. "That is my name, so what is your's young one?"

"I am called Lillith," the older Rei said looking at Shinji as she took a hand and started to caress the younger girl's face to calm her down.

"Lillith," Shinji said looking at the older girl. "Then you are an Angel." There was a slow nod from the Angel as she switched her eyes from him to the girl in his arms.

"Many of the other Angels have taken up the other Rei and Kaworu bodies inside of your defense facility, changing them. The one that was sent here called Kaworu is with us," Lillith said feeling her body grow colder from the sea air. That was when Lillith's and Shinji's attention switched to the shore where they saw a figure walking up the beach wearing a gray and blue plug suit.

"Yui," Kaworu said walking down the beach with gathered garments in his hands. "Come over here, you will be getting cold." That was when Shinji placed the girl down and she started to run over to Kaworu still shaking off the cold of her body.

"Yui, that was my mother's name," Shinji said looking at the girl as she ran along that sand.

"Yes." Lillith said I have the memories of my angel self and of Rei and Yui," Lillith said as she started blushing as she looked at Shinji. "I feel a bit uncomfortable, yet at ease around you, Shinji."

"You need some clothes," Shinji said as Lillith blushed. Shinji reached down and pulled out a poncho he used after his dives from his stash of stuff he carried with him during his fishing outings and handed it to her. She slowly took it from him and put it on.

"Domo arigato (Thank you,)" Lillith said looking at Shinji with a heavy blush as she slicked the garment across her body.

"You seem more modest than Rei was," Shinji said looking at her.

"Yes I am, mostly from human memories of Yui," Lillith said looking up at the shore as three more Reis and Kaworu's with different body builds started to appear in various states of dress or undress.

"The humans are pulling out of the water." One Kaworu called out. "We need to find Rei, the Mother." Suddenly, there was a yell. "We must make peace with them or we all will die."

"Shinji." It was Asuka's voice calling out from the shoreline.

* * *

Next: Part 2: New Blood 

Please Read and Review below


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: New Blood

* * *

The crude yet primitive camp site was growing for the Angels. But, seeing Wonder Girl copied was plain creepy. Asuka thought as a younger Rei slept curled up on her lap. Angels, Human looking Angels. She didn't know what to do next, kill them or...then the youngest Rei shifted her face as she shivered and squeezed at Asuka's pants. Asuka slowly placed her hand on the girl's face and remembered what it was like to be her age. So human and so scared. Asuka had never seen the Dummy plug tank with all of the nude Rei's swimming in it joyfully without a care in the world, but, seeing this girl made her think, if everyone had the same face, would you be..."You."

"So, this Gulf, it's a...," Shinji said looking at the copy of Kaworu.

"Depository of Human and Angel souls." The Kaworu said to Shinji. "No more humans and no more Angels could be born until it was filled up again. The Gulf is a finite resource, every few millennia; it has to be refilled so that life can begin again." The Kaworu said as he looked at Rei (The real Rei) who was sleeping under the blanket. She was still bleeding from her groin and was a bit dazed and in pain from the blood loss.

"She looks like she is having her first menstrual cycle," Asuka said as she looked at how human the original Rei looked. "We need to get her some medication to treat her. Cramps she is having must be excruciating to her." Everyone started to notice the beads of sweat forming on Rei's forehead as if she was experiencing a nightmare that was all too real for her and wanted to come to an end.

"Yeah, so it looks like I will have to find a pharmacy and see if we can treat her illness. I mean knowing that the Angels and us have roughly the same DNA," Shinji said to the group while Asuka looked back at him in a bit of shock at this little revelation.

"Where did you learn that, Shinji?" Asuka's words sunk in.

"Well, you see, right after I killed my first Angel..." Shinji got a few looks from the Rei's and the Kaworu's of the group. "... Sorry, no offense, Misato and I were looking at the information that was being sorted through by the lab techs and the wavelength stuff matched human DNA by about ninety-eight percent." One of the more curvy Rei's moved over to him. Though she was wearing very little except for an extra large T-shirt; which he could see the tips of her large Mammaries underneath bulging out from the cold of the quickly setting night, she looked like the rest of the Reis.

"He is right, Gabrielle, the Angels must help her," Rei said as she got up. "I will go with the human Asuka. She is female and will know of the needs of Rei and how to heal her if it is a common human disease."

"Wait just a moment, Clone of Wonder Childe, but, I am not taking orders from you," Asuka said to the Rei clone. Then slowly, the Rei kneeled down before her and took her shirt off and offered it to Asuka leaving her very exposed body to be seen by all.

"If kneeling before you is a way for you to understand that I am not ordering you, I am," the Rei, then kissed Asuka's shoe in the best groveling Asuka had seen in her life. "Begging of you." Asuka didn't know how to behave, a little repulsed, but, at the same time, seeing that an Angel was bowing down to her and groveling for help for her sister made her think about how important Rei was to them.

"Well, okay, under one term, keep your clothes on around me okay," Asuka said as the clone instantly hugged her legs and Asuka dropped the large t-shirt back on the Angel.

"I will Asuka, I will." The clone said as she pulled her shirt back on.

"Okay, so, why are the Angels doing back here?" Asuka asked looking at the group.

"It is a long story." One of the Kaworus said getting up before the group and started telling the Angel's story of how they had gotten to the world of man.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Please Read and Review below 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Shopping

* * *

Asuka was walking through what looked like an old shopping complex in Tokyo-3. She was still feeling a little numb right now. Other humans would be emerging from the LCL Sea in the next few days or they might have already swam out of the sea and just been wondering around like her and Shinji for the last few weeks wondering what had happened to the world. But, that was a thought that kept her thinking about the facts she had on hand at this moment from Shinji and the rest of the Angels. One was the fact, that the current group of Humanoid-Angels had been all copies of Kaworu and Rei from the SEELE and NERV LCL dummy plug tanks.

The most shocking thing was that Shinji had told her that Rei was a clone of his mother and that she had been spiced with Angel DNA to make her compatible with the EVA technology they had found in the Antarctic. It kind of made her think about what type of humans would be coming out of the LCL Sea. Would they be like her and Shinji, or something else altogether?

But, given that the Angel's now wanted peace with Humanity, added to that, the entire Human Instrumentality project which had quite literally sucked both sides into the bloody primordial soup. No matter, both sides had gotten thoroughly screwed like Dutch prostitutes during tourist season.

Which raised the question in the back of Asuka's mind, there had to be those like herself and Shinji who had the skill to get out of that mess and remake their bodies unharmed. But, having an Army of Rei's and Kaworu's to deal with was getting to be a bit much to cope with at once, even if they did act differently from one another. At least whatever they were, they had taken the time to take Wonder Child's duplicate bodies and changed them, so that there was some difference between them. What she hated the most was they hadn't changed those god damned eyes and hair. That was just creepy. Sheba, Yui, and Steve of the Angels moved with her. Steve was a Kaworu who was a bit more muscular in appearance and a little taller than his counterparts. Sheba was well miss, I have curves and breasts, was the one who had groveled to her to help heal Rei. Rounding out the group was Little Yui, the youngest of the Rei clones who was with them. Something about that little girl just made her wanted to care for the child and think about the good times she had with her mother when she was at that age.

Those last few moments spent with her Mother's soul during the instrumentality had made her feel compassion and know it wasn't her fault. It was the mental break her mother had undergone during Asuka short lived youth, which had so traumatized her as a child and it made her shudder at the impact of the events. She didn't want to leave Asuka, but, she had no choice due to her illness and she had thought of the little doll as being her daughter. Now seeing how Wonder Child had been used by the Commander to achieve his obsessed goals, the least Asuka could do was to help Rei get better in more ways than one. Rei Ikari.

A real name change for the First Child. What a strange world they were now living in as she looked at the three Angels she was with.

Sheba would need to have a pair of pants after this trip after Asuka saw her slip while they were walking. There were things that no one in a modern society should see unless you are a doctor, married, or worked for one of the nature channels, but back to the task at hand.

Their first mission was to find a pharmacy and get the medicine that Rei needed to cure her illness. Asuka remembered what a menstrual cramp was like and it hurt like hell, given that this was Rei's first. Well, she didn't want Rei to suffer anymore than she already had. But since Sheba begged in the buff, having a Rei as your personal servant wasn't a bad thing to get out of the deal.

"Hey, Clothes," Sheba said as she walked into a storefront window that had been broken by the Third-Impact. Asuka walked over to see that it was just an American Jeans' store. Plain clothing, nothing she would like to wear for fashion sense, but, given it was getting colder over the last few nights; the clothes would serve to keep them warm.

"Sheba, grab some long warm clothes, make sure that they fit you and the rest of us will get a mix from the guys and gals sections of the store," Asuka said as she left the curvy Rei Clone to her tasks.

"Okay, given from the storefront map we passed when we came in, the pharmacy should be around the corner of the center of the mall," Asuka said as she walked forward with a salvaged hand crank flashlight. Before she could take a few more steps, she heard a scream. It took a moment for her mind to register that it was Sheba's. Quickly, Asuka ran back to the storefront where she had left Sheba.

* * *

Sheba in her short existence as a human knew what fear felt like, to have a sheet of metal shoved next to your throat screamed that you were being attacked by someone who wanted you dead.

"Blood, you smell of the Blood Sea." The female's voice said as she held the blade against Sheba's neck in semi-broken Japanese.

"Yes, I came from the Blood Sea," Sheba said feeling her heart race hard. It was like when she first started to breathe air for the first time, her body ached in pure pain as she slowly started to learn that she had a human form and it followed different rules than her original Angel body. She even remembered the way she had to urinate from the built up liquid pressure in her bladder that first day in this form.

"Are you human?" The voice asked as heartbeats started to pound louder.

"No, I am an Angel." That was when the Blade pushed harder into Sheba's neck.

"Did you wipe out the humans?" The girl's voice asked as she started to curse some in English.

"No," Sheba said calmly. "A group of humans made the blood sea dissolved the AT fields of every person and every Angel on the planet," Sheba said trying to buy some time and to explain what she knew had happened to the Angels and the humans. "Me and others... Humans and Angels... different... unique AT fields."

"AT Fields, what is that?" The girl asked in English.

"AT Fields, barriers that allow life to form, individuality. You have one, I have one."

"Sheba," Asuka said as she came into the store and shined her light around. "You okay?" Then Asuka's light hit them.

* * *

The girl holding Sheba was about a meter and a half tall with strong brown olive skin and facial features that screamed that she was either Middle Eastern or East Indian in decent.

The girl had long black hair and brown eyes. Given how messy her hair was and her smell, she probably hadn't bathed in a few days, but, the jeans and other clothing stated that she had raided this store for clothes to fight off the growing cold.

"I won't hurt you," Asuka said looking at the girl as she slowly turned her light up to her face to show that she wasn't a threat.

"This girl says she is an Angel. If that true, then are you an Angel sent to destroy me?" The girl was definitely working with some serious broken Japanese and adrenaline.

"Yes, she is an Angel, and no, I am not an Angel. I am a freaking human, you ingrate. Now, let Sheba go and we can talk about..." Asuka's words were cut off the girl's sudden movements of anger and fear. Fight or flight had taken over and this wasn't good.

"I WOKE UP IN A SEA OF BLOOD, NAKED." The girl said as she stared to shake. "All I remember is peace, the part of me felt... no, knew it was fake..." There was a pause. Maybe it was the broken thought, but, Asuka thought that this girl was just running on enough broken Japanese to make sense and give commands.

"You broke through the instrumentality, sought yourself, sought to feel the pain of choice. To live free," Sheba said shaking in some fear, but, making absolute sense to Asuka. The girl with the knife was a completely other story.

"Gendo Ikari, a human, created the Instrumentality, the Blood Sea." Sheba started to take hard deep breaths as she blurted out words and concepts as fast as she could form them in her mouth. "Humans and Angels got pulled into it."

"Then..." The dark haired girl started to look at the Angel's face from the side.

"I chose to come back; I wanted to live, to feel the real..." Sheba said as she started to cry. "No being part of the singularity, to feel pain, to feel alive." The last words sunk into the girl's mind. "To have a choice of whom I was and what I wanted to be."

"I felt the same." The girl said as she slowly pulled the knife away from Sheba's neck and moved slowly away. "Wanting to live. To know that this life was real, not a made up fake fantasy."

"Then, even humans desire the choice of live," Sheba said as she slowly offered her hand out as she turned to face her on time hostage taker. "I am called Sheba."

"Navi," The girl said back as she pulled her dark hair back. "I am from America, but, my mother is from Germany and my father is from India," she said looking at Asuka.

"Okay, listen, Let Sheba go, okay? She might look like a cheesecake slut, but, right now, have you eaten yet?" Asuka asked looking at the girl as she pulled away and let down her guard as German took over from just broken Japanese.

"I haven't eaten in a day or so, but, I would be glad to have a meal, as long it isn't meat," Navi said looking at Asuka. German would fill the rest of the conversation as they spoke on level terms.

"Well, we have a lot of vegetables, but, if you can tolerate the smell of fish, well, you come back to our campsite." Asuka said as Sheba moved over by her.

"Do you think it is wise to bring her back? We do have to find medicine for Rei," Sheba said as she moved to hide behind Asuka.

"Listen, I am not leaving anyone," Asuka said putting her foot down before swapping back to her native German. "Listen, how far have you scouted out this place out? We have a friend who is really sick and need some medicine," Asuka said striking a compromise on her terms.

"There is a pharmacy down the way," Navi said looking at the folks around Asuka. "It is pretty much intact but you will need a guide of medicines to help your friend out. I dug one out of the bookstore a ways down, before I hit the sporting goods store." She motioned to her knife holster firmly positioned in her belt.

"Okay," Asuka said to the group. "Navi, you come with me," she said in German. "Sheba," Asuka said to the semi nude Angel before her. "Get some clothes, shoes and put on some undergarments for goodness sake. I don't care if it is a thong; put something on to cover your naked ass." With that, Sheba gave her a slow nod and went over to a few of the clothes racks and started to look for a pair of sweats that could fit her. Promptly putting a pair on Sheba flashed the group with her behind as they rounded her ample buttocks.

"Man," Navi said as she put her knife into its holster on her waist. "What did you do to become queen bitch to the Angels" Asuka turned to look at her.

"Nothing, just something that you get when you are an EVA pilot that has kicked Angel ass repeated times." With that Navi looked at Asuka like she had grown another head.

"You're kidding me right?" Navi asked as Asuka looked at her wondering what she had been true.

"No, Second Child chosen by the Marduke report with the psychology to pilot an EVA," Asuka said with pride. "I still have the uniform and what is left of my EVA from the big battle."

"Okay, well listen, I'll take you down to the pharmacy and you tell me about you being an EVA pilot," Navi said as off in the corner, Sheba stripped naked by a mirror and started to don some of the garments she had found.

* * *

Sheba had known most of her life as an Angel, but, being in this Lillum form was a unique experience for her, Sheba thought as she looked at her nude body. She hadn't taken much thought when she had scavenged the remains of the Lillum/Angel hybrid female bodies in the LCL tank. Many had taken time to reconstruct the bodies back to their original format like what Kaworu had done with the male Hybrids of the Angels that SEELE had created. But, seeing that there were fragments floating around of fat and skin tissues, she gathered them up to wrap around the anatomy of the body she had chosen. Seeing the size of her Mammaries and the curve of her buttocks, screamed that she had gone a little overboard in building her body. Well, considering that she was using a physical reference, the Humans had broadcast through their visual art medium called by the Americans as Anime.

Feeling the flesh of her body starting to chill, she realized that she would need to reduce the size of her Mammaries and slim her form down before she was like the Lillum/Angel Rei. Picking up a garment called a bra she found that could at least fit her breasts into; she hitched it up so that her breasts were squeezed in there, so that they wouldn't move around as much when she moved. Then, she shifted to the undergarments and slipped them on so that they covered the lower half of her body. As she slipped on a pair of long blue denim pants and donned a halter-top with a thermal shirt and finally a jacket, she went looking for a pair of shoes and stocking.

After a moment, she felt an AT field form in the distance. It felt like fear. It was Rei and she was screaming. Sliding on the nearest pair of shoes that would fit the bottom of her feet, she started sprinting off to where Asuka was at leaving the untied shoe laces straggle in her wake as she ran.

* * *

Rei was hurt, but, this type of pain fell in between two areas: the first was her being choked to death by one of the NERV Scientists she had called Old Hag, and the second was her activating the self-destruct against one of the Angels and dying in the explosion. This was leaning towards the latter.

"Rei, stay with me," Shinji said as he moved over to her and held her hand while with the other, he stroked her head to keep her calm and let her know that he was there for her. Whatever had happened to her had left Shinji running on instinct to help her out. But, right now, being there for her had calmed her down as she slowly opened her eyes. She turned to look at him and started to cry. She was scared but knew that he would be there to protect her.

"Shinji, Am I, me?" Rei's words hung in the air like a fear in her wake.

"Rei, you are you," Shinji said as he pulled the blanket up over her nude body to help keep her warm from the increasing cold of the night. "If you mean I know that you are a clone, I do. I don't know what it was like every time you came back, but, I get the feeling that you wanted to have your death final. But, not being able to pass on after you died must have been a living hell for you every day you existed here. I know that my father was a jerk. Hell, you are practically my sister and what he did to you was inexcusable on any level." Rei bit her lip at those words as she adjusted her head to look up at Shinji.

"Shinji, you see me as a sister?" Rei asked being a little scared and comforted by Shinji's words.

"Yeah, I think that was why I feel like I need to look out for you, baby sister." Rei grinned at this and for a moment, her pain went away.

"Then you don't see me as a Doll, like Asuka does?" Rei asked aloud. Shinji looked at her in shock for a moment, then with compassion as he remembered Asuka's harsh words towards Rei on many occasions.

"Rei, my Father my have used you as his personal plaything, but, I see you as a person. I see the compassion in your eyes. I know that you were distant, but, that was from the damn Dummy Plug tank. I mean, being the only of your kind that had any self-awareness, being human must have scared the crap out of you. But, I want to help you, you are not alone. I will help you connect with this world and let you find your place in it, Rei." There was a small grin of happiness that showed on Rei's face as she lay back on the ground, looked up at the sky, and wondered about her existence of being a person.

"Domo arigato (Thank you), Shinji," Rei said as she road through the pain of her body. "Shinji," Rei spoke up again as she rolled onto her side. "If my apartment is intact and undamaged, I want you to bring me your father's glasses." Shinji looked at her with concern.

"Why?" Shinji said with concern.

"Because I want to break them," Rei said as she looked at Shinji as she closed her eyes to catch some sleep. She needed to break the chains to her past and rebuild her life on her own terms. Shinji would be there for her through thick and thin helping her through the rough spots ahead.

* * *

Please Read and Review below 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: A time of healing

* * *

Asuka had returned to the camp with several backpacks filled with supplies. What Shinji had noticed as they crested over the hill was that they had brought someone with them.

"Asuka," Shinji called out as the Red Head Eva pilot walked over to him with a very heavy laden pack full of supplies she and the others had gathered. "What happened?" There was a long pause between them between Asuka's confidence and Shinji's curiosity.

"Shinji, we kinda of ran into another person that came out of the soup like us," Asuka said as she turned to let a Dark haired girl with mocha colored skin walk over by him and move on over towards to where Rei was laying in the campsite.

"Who is that?" Shinji asked looking at the girl.

"Her name is Navi. I think she is still a little freaked out by the fact that your old man totally decimated the planet and the Angels in one fail swoop through his Human Instrumentality Project," Asuka said as she watched the girl pull out several bottles of pills and medications and start looking through a book she had in hand to check what she had was the right stuff.

"So, Asuka, is this the Angel you told me about that happens to be your friend." The girl said as she slowly shook Rei's bare shoulder to wake her up from the lucid sleep she was in.

"Yes, she is. Rei started to argue to me some before she fell down in pain. Rei said that the pain was mainly in her stomach and belly. But it was the blood that tipped me off that it must be something menstrual." Asuka called out the answers she that had pertaining to some unspoken medical questions.

"Rei, I need you to tell me some of what you are feeling, okay? I have tons of medicine here, so tell me how you feel so that I can treat you?" The girl said as she slowly listened to Rei's words.

"Her name is Navi," Asuka said as she watched as Rei seemed to show some true emotion on her face. It was like Navi was bringing out the long hidden emotions in the First Child through her conversation of how to treat her injuries. "She is from America. She got flushed out of the LCL fluid and found her way to a Mall we headed to get some supplies from." There was a pause from Asuka before she continued on with her story. "Sheba found her or she found Sheba. I'm leaving who found whom in the air until I get some answers out of the two of them and trust me; I want to take my time with Navi given the knife she pulled on Sheba. I think that Navi was worried that the Angels had returned or something of that lot and wanted to kill her," Asuka said as she watched as Sheba moved over to her wearing some new clothes of blue jeans and a white t-shirt. Shinji took a double take at the busty female Angel seeing how it had changed from bouncy bouncy juggies to something of very form fitting cleavage on the Angel. "But, I think she is cautious about what is going on with this alliance between us and the Angels." Asuka finished as she watched Navi like a Hawk.

"Asuka," Navi called out to the Second Child after giving the First Child some pills and a slug of water to take in to her body. "Rei is going to be okay. Her menstrual cycle just kicked in and she is suffering from a serious drug withdrawal, that and the medicine she was on was to halt her menstrual period. When she reformed, I think that the drug got flushed out of her when we got absorbed into that blood soup of a sea. And now she is having her biology kick in like mad. She should be okay in a few weeks, but, I am weaning her off the meds she was on. Going cold turkey for her wasn't a good thing for her body," Navi said as she rubbed Rei's forehead with her thumb. "Shinji." There was a pause. "Rei said that she's sorry about being so cold to you when you first met. Oh and that it is okay for you to see her naked since you are kinda of her brother and she has a liking for someone named Kaworu." Asuka's jaw could have punched a hole through the other side of the planet given how far it fell. Navi was looking at Rei wondering if this Blue Haired girl had planned that for some sort of revenge against Asuka.

* * *

Several days had passed and Rei felt stronger. Through the smell of the blood sea was still present in the air given the winds, she wanted to walk around and get her body back in shape for the trials ahead of her.

All of the voices of the clones had been silenced.

One soul, one body.

She had suddenly gone through a slew of emotions. Anger, sadness, controllable laughter of one of Shinji's jokes and embarrassment when she felt Steve touch her behind by accident while they were walking. She felt so different. A single self; that was when her mind turned to thinking about Kaworu being naked with her she felt she needed to mate with him. She shifted her thoughts back to the smell of her body and the desire to get it clean for him.

Now she needed to get a bath. A cold one.

Walking down a makeshift path to the ocean with her towel and a small backpack, she stripped down to bare skin leaving her new clothing in a disheveled pile and walked into the sea with a small rag and started to scrub with the salt water to get the stink off of her skin.

After several minutes, the coldness of the sea started to sink into her skin. She was a Lillum, so, that meant that she had a...a...she looked up into the sky and saw the sun and the clouds. She was at peace. She was one of one, a single self. No Hive mind, No Poli-Mind. Just her.

"Rei," A soft voice said as she got tapped on the shoulder. "You okay?" Rei turned to see standing in the water next to her was Yui wrapped in a towel around her naked body. Rei blinked a few times as tears starting to come down her face.

"How...how do you deal with emotions?" Rei asked looking at the child.

"I just let it out and talk," Yui said as she sat down in the water next to her the towel getting soaked in the process. "I am a Human/Angel like you. I'll teach you emotions and you can teach me about..." Rei was looking at this younger version of herself and seeing a glimpse of the life she could have had if she was either born on the world of the Angels or as a Human here on Earth. What had Rei to offer, she was lost, didn't have many kills. All she knew was fighting, dying, survival. She wanted more. All she had was her first incarnation's memories of being a mother to Shin.

"I will be your big sister," Rei said as she reached out to the girl and hugged her tight almost out of pure instinct.

"Rei?" Yui said as she felt Rei's bare back with her small hands.

"I desire this. You are young and I..." Rei's mind was processing faster than her mouth could move. Of all the times she wished to be telepathic.

"You feel about me," Yui said as she pulled back to Rei's face. "That is good. You have the memories of the progenitor; you will learn to make memories of your own. You are not Ikari; you are Rei, daughter of Yui Ikari. You have her memories like all Angels of their parents." Yui's words sunk into Rei. She had felt that something was wrong with her, but it was her.

Years of repressed emotions came flooding out of her body and suddenly Rei stood up out of the sea and summoning all of her powers, she let out a scream at the top of her lungs. Waves of emotions and power exploded with every ounce of pain she had. This raw emotional power just blasted into her AT field as she shot it out into the sky letting the pain of her life flow out with purging force of a tidal wave crashing into the shoreline.

The sudden part of the sky and clouds from that one single burst of AT power had cost her a lot of energy as she collapsed to her knees from exhaustion. She let the coolness of the ocean flow around her body cooling her down as she felt it lap at the bottom crease of her breasts. She could feel her nipples start to harden as she felt her body get used to the water temperature. It was then she noticed that Shinji was standing by her draping a towel over her shoulders so she wouldn't catch cold.

"Rei, I didn't know that you cold produce an AT field?" Shinji slowly knelt down and scooped her up and carried back to the beach in his arms.

"We all have AT fields. I just...," Rei paused as she put her head to Shinji's chest and listened to his heart beat letting her know that they shared the same blood and some of the same pains in their lives. "Shinji, I know that you are my brother." There was a long pause again as Rei started to sort through what next to say next to Shinji. "I have the memories of you're...our mother." Rei corrected herself as she remembered Yui's life and the feelings for her son and the daughter she was planning to have with... "Do you hate me for being part Angel?" Rei's words just felt a little out of place. Shinji just stopped as everyone was standing on the beach looking at him and Rei.

"What the hell was that?" Asuka asked seeing Shinji carrying a very naked Rei.

"It was Rei," Yui said looking at Asuka. "She let out her pain, her field focused it and it happened," the girl said as Shinji placed Rei on the soft sand and let her pull the towel around her body to stay warm.

"What?" Asuka asked looking at the tiny Blue haired girl.

"She needed to let out her pain," Yui said as she knelt over Rei. "So much and so little time of her being alive to have it dumped onto her." The Angel/Lillum child said.

"Okay, so..." Asuka was cut off.

"Asuka," Rei said still curled in Shinji's arms on the ground. "You can be such a rude bitch. I just hate Shinji's dad for what he did to me, being his doll. So, I will consider your feelings only when you consider mine, you Second Child Nazi Bitch. And don't call me a doll. I will never be anyone's doll gain." Asuka was left speechless as Rei thought about what she wanted to do with her life and new kid sister...

* * *

Please Read and Review below 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Navi and Lillith

* * *

Navi was walking around the farm as she stretched her legs from sleeping on the hard floor of Shinji and Asuka's farmhouse. It was crude in size, but, they would need some more permanent shelter in the coming weeks if their numbers increase in size. Over the couple of days, she had gotten to know several of the Angels and who they were as a people. Some were still pretty freaked out by Rei's sudden show of power that had exploded out of her from years of raw repressed emotions. It was like one of the Angels had said after they had learned of Rei's origins. "She had been a product of violation and keeping it in would hurt her. She needed time to heal both body and soul before she knew what to do next with her life."

However, Rei had started to speak about it in sections. Nevertheless, Shinji had known more about it than anyone else. He had seen the deep dark secret that his father had used on Rei to leave her well vacant in places while violent in others.

Even one of the Angel's had offered to do some cultural ceremony to help Rei cope. Kinda of like a baptism, but, Rei would talk about it in time. That was why she was walking over to see Lillith.

To call Lillith a clone of Rei was an insult. Lillith was completely different; she was open, even shy at times. But, it was the markings that Lillith had traced onto her arms with a permanent marker that made her stand out. They were beautiful, like the Hina symbols of her mother's homeland of India. But they did look a little alien though that was probably due to the cultural references of the Angels.

"Lillith," Navi called out as she walked down the side of a collapsed wall of what used to be part of some building that was by the river. The Angel turned to face her, the short blue hair had been cut so that it was closer to her scalp and was slicked down, leaving the Angel with a very Tomboyish look to her.

"Oh, Hey Navi, " Lillith said as she stood up. What Navi couldn't get over was how, well, sleek this girl's body was. She did have breasts and curved buttocks, but, she seemed a little more, well, Navi couldn't place the word but, different. Looking more like of a swimmer's body frame than a regular girl's pubescent body.

"So, how are things?" Navi's words started to sink in as the Angel's red eyes started to focus on her.

"Not so bad. I miss my home. I remember the clouds, how blue they were. How the sky had a tone of redness that you could see day in a day out. Red like the eyes of my mother's," Lillith said closing her eyes letting a small trail of tears escape from them.

Navi took a step back and slowly sat down near the one time Angel. "I know that you must hate my progenitors for doing the damage they did your world but..." Navi put her hand on Lillith's shoulder.

"War spares no-one. It harms all who it touches and grazes," Navi said with her knowledge about the world. "No one is left innocent for long. But, it is the children that bear the brunt of the pain that their parents cause." Lillith was still crying but had somewhat felt loss. "Home sick, yeah I know the feeling. I have been looking for a Buddhist temple in the area to at least pray at." Navi said as she touched Lillith's shoulder.

"At least this is your world. I've just been stranded here," Lillith said as she focused a small octagonal AT field and started digging at the concrete with her hand.

"Yeah, but, a tree is a tree, the sky is a sky, the sun is a sun. Sometimes it's the small things we miss most," Navi said. "Three years of summer camp. Trust me home baked cookies fetched a premium just for the memories even though they weren't cooked by your mother." Lillith turned towards her with a strange look on her face.

"Cookies, are they some sort of food?" The Angel asked.

"Yes they are, sweet calming and warm," Navi said towards the Angel.

"Like Ankun. It's what you would call a type of bread," Lillith said giving her limited knowledge of humanity to Navi. "I remember how my mother would make rods of the stuff for our celebrations. How the spices and sweet smell would stay on her form." That was when Lillith laid her head down on her curled up knees.

"Hey, how about we track down some cooking supplies and see if we can make some of this Ankun?" Navi asked looking at Lillith. The tears had slowed down, but the dried trails could be seen on the girl's face.

"You would make a food that might be poisonous to yourself for me?" Lillith asked looking at her.

"Yeah, I would, I mean you, Angels essentially have the same layout of us, just some minor tweaks here and there with the hair and eyes," Navi said tracing Lillith's face with her fingers.

"My face on my original body was different, it was more oval." There was a moment of sadness in her voice. "I just want to have it back."

"Okay, loosing your face and being stuck in a new body would freak anyone out," Navi said as she held her hand out and produced a double octagon AT field in her hand. "For me, it is having these superpowers." Lillith looked at Navi's hand.

"How long, how long have you had these powers?" Lillith asked looking at Navi's mocha colored hand.

"I don't know, a while since I came out of the Blood Sea. I thought it would go away but..."

"They have been developing." Lillith looked at her hand with the chunk of dug up concrete in it. "Then that means that..." with a rush Lillith stood up before she finished her sentence. "How good are you at making a field?"

There was a moment as Navi wondered what was going on.

"Ah, you kinda of saw how big of one I can make," Navi said as Lillith snaked her arm under her shoulder. "Okay, I'm going to fly you over to the farm. We need to talk about this now with the others."

"What?" Navi said aloud.

"I can fly with my field, don't worry. It won't hurt, just prop your foot on top of mine."

"You can fly, as in up, up and away, fly?" Navi's jaw was starting to drop.

"Yes, but, more complex." Suddenly Lillith had hovered up several inches, but, Navi had been left on the ground staring up at the now floating Angel.

"Why didn't you hold on?" Lillith asked looking at Navi.

"I'm just a little shocked. How about we just walk over to Shinji and you explain on the way.

"Oh, then you are not used to flying?" Lillith asked looking at Navi in the eyes.

"Nooo, I was born to walk on the ground, but, flying is my furthest option, unless A) it has four walls, B) has a motor guiding it along," Navi said putting her foot down.

"You believe in mechanical flight. Okay, I understand. It is just the way of your culture," Lillith said finally walking on the ground.

"Okay, we have a lot to learn about each other culturally," Navi said as she trudged up the slop and back to the campsite.

"Yes, we have much to learn," Lillith said as she reached out hovered a little to glide over the crest of the hill.

* * *

Please Read and Review below 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: AT Fields

* * *

Hikari Horaki woke up underwater. Her first instinct was fear. She needed to get to the surface. Her lungs burned in fear that she would drown. Then suddenly as the fluid filled her lungs, she realized it wasn't water, it was something else and as it flowed into her body and she started to breathe easier. It took her several moments to realize that she was naked. As she took several strokes under the "Water" she felt warm like being in a womb. But, it was the redness of the water that concerned her. Then she remembered something that Kensuke had said to her, about breathing fluid. Then it hit her. That the fluid, the EVA pilots, Shinji, Asuka and Rei used as an interface to allow them to interface with the... She was swimming nude in a tank of LCL fluid.

Quickly, swimming to the surface knowing that she wouldn't drown calmed her down, She was hoping that she was somewhere in NERV. That was when she saw someone else swimming up to the surface ahead of her. It was her kid sister, Nozomi and then she saw Ayame Toji's kid sister struggling up to the surface naked like her. She wished that she could call out to them.

With an experimental nudge, she took a deep breath. She felt the fluid flow through her teeth and over her tongue in an unusual way. Then she yelled out. "Nozomi, Ayame!" Suddenly the two girls stopped swimming. That was when she saw the trial of urine squirting out from between their legs. It was a strange sight to say the least. She must have scared the crap out of the two of them. Slowly, Hikari slowly took a breath and called out again. This time calmer. "Nozomi, Ayame, don't be afraid, it's me, Hikari." There was a long pause as she caught up to the tow of them where she could see their faces.

"Where are you?" Nozomi called out nervously looking around and shaking in fear.

"Look down, you should see me." Hikari said as the girls' clamed down as they looked down to see them. The looks on their faces were clearly like receiving a mother load of presents on Christmas day.

"Hikari." Both girls called out in joy as they started to tread water staying where they were at. With each slow stroke, her legs pushed her up through the water.

"Stay there, I'll work my way up," Hikari said as she swam up and got about eye level with the girls. "Don't worry; I want you to stay close to me okay." The two younger girls stuck close to her as they swam up to the surface.

* * *

After a long time, the three girls broke through the surface. Where they were, it looked huge. It was like a cave. It felt warm and the air stank like blood. The room looked the size of the soccer field at school. Then she saw the observation window. She ducked further down into the LCL fluid to conceal her naked body. Then a moment later, she realized that the place was quiet. The slow sound of florescent lights flickering on and off told her that this place had been long abandoned given the bullet holes she saw along the wall. The place looked like it had been through a battle.

After taking a quick look around, seeing there was no one around, Hikari grabbed a hold of the ledge and tried to swing her leg onto the walkway they had seen while swimming up. After two attempts of trying to get over the ledge, Hikari was finally able to get her leg over and was able to pull herself out of the water. Slowly taking her time, she did a quick look around before she motioned for Nozomi and Ayame to come to the bridge she was on. Crouching down she bent over and pulled Nozomi out before reaching in to grab Ayame out.

"Where are we?" Ayame asked as she covered herself with her arms, trying to stay warm as not so much being overly concerned about being naked. Hikari looked around to see a jacket covering a work chair. Running over Hikari grabbed it and put it around the two girls.

"I think we are inside of NERV," Hikari said looking around. She would need more clothes. So, given two directions, she picked one that looked like it had promise. She picked the doorway on her left. Realizing that she was getting cold too, she took the girls by the hand and quickly trotted across the bridge until she got to the other side. After taking a few steps forward, she realized that they were in some locker room. Then it hit her, when she saw Asuka's name on the locker that this was the EVA pilot's locker room.

After tapping at the lockers, she found that there wasn't any normal clothing other than some loose baggy rubbery garments. It took her a moment to realize that it was something that she had seen. Kensuke's video of Asuka and her battle with that Angel, the video had gotten around, in that, it showed Asuka in her. This was her flight suit. Given that there were several in there along with several feminine products, it would allow her to get out of here somewhat clothed.

"Nozomi, Ayame come over here. I found some clothes," Hikari said as the two girls moved over to where she was standing.

Taking out a sweatshirt and some extra large pants, Hikari slowly moved her sister over and started to dress them. She roughly knew that she and Asuka shared about the same body size. That meant, if they ran out of clothes, most would go to the girls, but, this one she would wear given that from what she had seen on the video was that it had kept Asuka warm.

After getting her sisters dressed in some of Asuka's extra large clothes, she could find something in the girl's sizes. Then Hikari put on the plug suit. Given its bagginess, she wondered if the suit was too large or built for someone larger. But, she realized that it felt warm and felt great even as she slipped it on.

After getting her feet into the feet of the suit, she wiggled her toes; she noticed that they felt also warm, but very nice. As she pulled up the legs and the rest of the suit over her body, she noticed how loose it was, but realized it may have been made for someone larger. Right now, it was clothing, so she zipped it up. When it was fully on and the gloves and the neck put into place, she heard a beeping coming from the wrist of the suit.

"Uh, what is this?" Hikari asked as she reached over to touch her left wrist and hit a switch. Suddenly, the suit started to suck around her body. It wasn't until the suit sucked up between her legs; she let out a small shriek as the suit stuck to her behind. Quickly standing up, Hikari spun around to feel her body, she started to realize that the suit had clung around her body for the reason of protection. She actually felt warm and at ease, no wonder Asuka trotted around the place like she owned everything. Though, she wondered how Asuka went to the bathroom in this thing.

Also, it felt like she was wearing a thong. Grabbing the jacket, she had brought with her, made sure that her behind was covered. So, if they ran into any boys or guy, they wouldn't be eyeing her behind.

"The first thing is that we have to do is..." There was the low sound that sounded like a cat growling. Then, she heard a voice coming from back from the poolroom.

"Ah, crap, please don't die on me." A male voice called out. Quickly, Hikari realized that something was going on outside of the locker room.

"You two stay here," Hikari said as she told her sisters to stay where they were at on the benches. Moving very slowly out through the doorway, Hikari was in for the shock of her life.

* * *

Kensuke Aida was a little freaked out, being in NERV, but stark raving naked.

He didn't know what to think, but he did notice one thing so far. He had perfect eyesight. Second, was that the naked girl along with a young boy who was like five years old, which could have been her brother, both of which he had helped out of the pool of stuff NERV had put in Shinji's control plug so that he could operate it. Most of what Kensuke could do was keep his eyes on her head to prevent his... his...manhood from expanding. But the girl who looked so much like Rei was scary, with her skin and red eyes. But, her hair was long and white. It was way too creepy. Given how she was hugging her brother, she was scared out of her wits. That was when she started to barf up blood from both ends.

"Please don't die on me!" Kensuke said as she knelt down to the girl and held her as she heaved. After several long moments, the pain had passed, but, the blood coming out of her behind hadn't stopped. "Crap you are still bleeding." The girl looked up at him and in those red eyes her fear was clearly shown towards him. But, she calmed down some, before her hand touched the puddle of blood. She saw what was on her fingers; when she started to hyperventilate again, that was when Kensuke saw Hikari appear.

"Kensuke!" She said as she rushed over as she noticed the scared bleeding girl and the terrified naked boy nearby.

* * *

Navi was looking at Lillith. So many strange things had happened to her that Lillith seemed almost; well, in this world normal. Well, considering that floating off the ground and flying next to you was a normal thing for Lillith.

"Lillith," Navi said aloud. "Could you at least walk like the rest of us?" Lillith stopped levitating and planted her feet on the ground.

"We need to get there and if we run we will be out of breath." The female Angel said as Navi shot her a look.

"Listen, having superpowers might just be normal for you, but..." Navi looked down at her hands. "This is a bit out of my league." Lillith just looked at her, then the Angel realized that she was dealing with a people who never had an AT field to live with.

"Oh, that was when I realized that you never had the ability to produce an AT Field outside of your body," Lillith said as she realized her field and started to walk beside of Navi.

"So, what I am doing is something that you Angels can do, so, when everyone got turned to soup..." Navi's sentence was suddenly finished by Lillith as their thoughts merged as one on the same track.

"Then some of what makes the Angels have their powers must have been transferred to the humans here and the reason that the Angel's don't have their wings anymore," Lillith said reached behind her back to rub between her shoulder blades.

"Yeah, that means we will have a group of freaked out humans with serious superpowers and angels freaked out that they look human and..."

"Don't have wings..." Lillith said as it dawned on them of the seriousness of the situation was for both of their peoples. That is when they started running.

* * *

Tru was scared out of her wits. She was in a place, walls, the placed smelled like the Well of Life. Now her brother, Desmond was curled up completely scared out of his wits by her. Both she and her brother were without their wings, that and there were two humans by them, a naked male who kept squinting at her and at his hand every few moments and a female with brown hair wearing some sort of tight garment over her body.

Given that they were both talking in the human language, she was scared as she held onto her brother, as she knew she was bleeding from between her legs. The male with his strange brown hair and the female with the group of spots on her cheeks booth seemed unaware of what she and her baby brother were. Given her fears, she laid down her instincts inside of her AT field. But, given her sickness she couldn't raise the barrier up, as another series of waves of nausea hit her stomach.

After a long time, she felt a pair of hands on her, gently helping her up to her stand on her feet and carefully helping her walk over the bridge to the hallway door on the other side, supporting her ever footstep of the way still scared of the Human's touch on her arm.

"Please, don't kill me or my brother," she said in her native language.

There was a long pause as she felt a cloth covering her body. With a slow turn, she looked up to see the female human, that was the only term she had for this being, kneel down next to her and softly touch her face. The way she looked was almost compassionate and caring. That was when she turned to the human male and had him cover up his genitals with his hands. There were several words exchanged in some angry tones as she pointed in a direction of a hallway that the male started to trot off in that direction never taking his hands from her crotch. That was when she and her brother had been left with the female human.

Looking at the female, there were several words spoken to her, which she didn't understand, but, it looked like the human was attempting to help her to the doorway.

Quickly grabbing her brother and placing herself in front of him like a shield, they walked across the bridge and into a room with a series of metal doors along the walls and what looked like to be wooden seats attached to the middle dividing them. She then saw the female human pull out something out of one of the doors that seemed like a garment she had been wearing, but, this one was right. All through this, she kept saying the word Rei. It took a moment for her to realize that she was stating that it was probably what the garment was called.

"Rei." It took a moment, but, the human female stopped cold what she was doing and turned around.

"Rei," the girl said looking at her. She slowly moved over and brought the garment with her. After several words that were said in the human's language, there was a dawning that neither of the humans wanted to hurt them. They seemed to be in the same predicament as they were. Taking the garment in her hand Tru pointed to her chest.

"Tru." After a long moment, she pointed to her brother just to their names out of the way. "Desmond." Then there was a slow grin on the female human's face as she pointed to herself.

"Hikari." There was a slow grin as the tension was started to be broken, then, there was a drop as something fell. Tru grabbed her brother and protected him with her body not knowing to raise her AT field or not but shaking in fear as the human covered her, too. There was a voice, a young child.

There was a moment of relief as Hikari looked to see another human female who was considerably younger than her standing by the metal cabinets. There were several awkward glances between the two of them before the younger human started to wave at Desmond and Desmond waved back. This human had a younger sibling, too.

"Younger siblings, can't live without them, can't kill them or have the wrath of your parents come down on you," Tru said out-loud as she touched her brother's shoulder. That was when Hikari looked at her realizing that on some level they had understood each other and they started to laugh. Within the next few minutes, Tru was dressed in the white garment as Kensuke came in wearing the male equivalent of the stretch garment they were all wearing.

The slight Eep that Tru had made when hers was activated caused many of the children to giggle and break the tension over everyone in the room, but ,knowing that given how they were all behaving, they were out of their environment and for her communications was going to be the biggest hurtle for her.

* * *

Please Read and Review below 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7: Rei... Oh, Rei

* * *

Rei was stretching out, though she did feel a little sick in her stomach, she tried not to complain about it, but, Asuka had caught one look at her and said, "So Wonder Childe isn't perfect after all". This was not said in the sarcastic way Rei had known, but, with a feeling of compassion like Asuka was sincerely worried about her. Rei for some reason wanted some chicken broth for breakfast, though she hated meat, the smell of the artificial broth was making her mouth water. Grabbing some carrots and a knife, Rei started chopping, that was when Sheba came in.

"Hi Rei." Her fellow Angel said taking a seat by the kitchen counter. It took Rei a moment to notice that Sheba's hair was slowly developing a yellow tint to it leaving sections green where the hair was mashed together.

"Sheba, have you been modifying your appearance?" Rei asked looking as Sheba started to blush.

"Yeah, I have been using some of the human genes I have picked up to change my hair color," Sheba said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"It is strange," Rei said looking at her own hands. "Are you doing this for Asuka?" Rei asked leaving the question open.

"No, just that, I have this need to change, but, it is not for Asuka. I want to know what it is like to be human?" Sheba tilted her head some as she stretched a hand around towards her backside and started to scratch. Rei noticed that underneath the extra large sports jersey, she wore as a sleeping garment. She was wearing no undergarments, something that she picked up from Asuka. Typical.

"So, have you seen Navi and Lillith around? I do not sense their fields in the immediate area." Rei said closing her eyes to create a mental map of the farm they were on.

"Well, Lillith didn't sleep well last night, so she went for what humans call a walk to clear her head and Navi, well, she asked and went after her." There was a long pause from Sheba. "Are you not feeling well because Asuka said that?" Rei's eyes shot up to Sheba's eye line

"I do not require Navi's assistance at this time," Rei said as the tone in her voice suddenly changed. "I am well." That was when Sheba looked at her with a sarcastic grin.

"Yes, well considering you were ill from that human illness." Sheba shot her a look. "Asuka is right. You need to act human or at least like an Angel and not like some automaton," Sheba said getting up and walking around the counter and right up to Rei. "Rei." Then Sheba reached over and kissed Rei on the Cheek. Rei pulled back in shock. "I know human feelings, so why don't you explore them. I explore them. I don't feel disconnected. So, if you explore them, then..." There was a grin on her face. "We Angels can feel at ease and you can feel happy." There was a waving finger. "Not fake happy, mother Yui, happy, but true happiness," Sheba said as she walked out of the kitchen. "I'm heading off to get my bath now, you think about that," Sheba said as she disappeared out the door.

Rei was left standing there as she looked out to the after image of where Sheba had stood.

"Explore emotions?" Rei was left with a question she didn't understand.

* * *

Navi was now heading back to the farmhouse. Lillith was next to her walking, too. There was a low blush on her face. AT fields and some other personal stuff...an Angel discovering that she had a sex dream of an old boyfriend, it had brought things back to some level of normality as they headed back to tell the other about Humans having AT fields. But, what if it was selective or...

She pushed the thought out of her head and leaned over and squeezed Lillith's shoulder.

"Lillith, listen, I know Angel's have some major powers, but, if this splice goes both ways then that means that Angels will have some human skills or behaviors," Navi said as they walked up onto the porch.

"Yeah, I'm not thinking too well of Angels freaking out when they realize they don't have wings and diminished AT fields. I would be scared out of my wits if I ever saw a human produce an AT field," Lillith said as they moved through the door.

"Yeah, that is something that would even freak me out and I don't know how to fully use my new super powers."

* * *

Rei stretched out as she put on a pair of red pants and a red sweatshirt. The change in her taste in her garments wasn't due to her growth of personality; it was due to her being cold. That was when Kaworu walked into her room.

"Rei," Kaworu said as he looked at her. "I see that you are feeling much better today." Rei looked at him.

"I am." Rei kept her sentence short.

"Rei, you need to talk more. Even the other Angels want you to talk more," Kaworu said as he moved over to Rei.

"I speak to the others," Rei said softly. Kaworu looked at her. How much damage had Gendo Ikari done to her?"

"Rei," Kaworu said as he touched her shoulder. "I am asking you to at least start a conversation with the others. Talk about the small things. Things that you feel are important. Rei, you are a person, so give us the time to help you." Then Kaworu moved in and kissed her. Rei pulled back and looked away. For a moment, she blushed in reaction to Kaworu's feelings towards her.

"See, you have emotions," Kaworu said as Rei looked back at him. "Let them out or they will explode and we don't want that," Kaworu said as he started for the door.

"I will try," Rei said as Kaworu stopped.

"Oh, and Rei, one more thing..." Kaworu said as Rei looked at him.

"What is it?" She asked moving forward a few stops.

"Speak louder. Some of us can't hear you at times," Kaworu said as he headed out the door.

"Oh," Rei said looking at the floor pondering Kaworu's words.

* * *

Sheba was walking along the deck of the farmhouse when she saw Navi and Lillith come into view. That was when she saw them running towards her when they caught a look at her.

"Sheba." Navi called out as she started to run full flat out to get to her. After a moment, when the dark haired human bounce up onto the deck, she felt that there was something different.

"Navi." Sheba looked concerned as she started to walk over to the human that had once threatened her life. "What is it?"

"We need to get everyone together, me and Lillith found out something about what exactly the Third Impact did to us." Navi was nearly panting at this time, but, given how Lillith looked, this was something so important they had sprinted back here. With that, Sheba motioned for the two of them to come inside.

* * *

Asuka's jaw was on the floor, literally. Humans possessing the powers of the Angels. She would have considered it nonsense, but, seeing Navi produce a functional A.T. Field right before here eyes, just scared the crap out of her.

"So, what you are saying, that between what my Father did to Start the Human Instrumentality and the Third Impact," Shinji looked at Lillith.

"And you and Rei deciding to meld it to your own terms, yeah, congratulations, Shinji you just made a new Species," Lillith said looking at the other Angels. All of which looked a little shocked and a bit scared by this information. Hell, even little Yui was literally glued to Rei's arm like a vice in fear...

"So, that means that if some human gets really pissed or scared, we are talking about something like Rei did occurring," Asuka said looking at Rei.

"That might be the case, also, I have been sensing that there have been more people coming out of the Blood Sea, but, I sense that there is another vein of it," Lillith said looking at the entire group. "But, it seems to be draining out of the ocean and heading somewhere deep underground."

"So, that means that we have more trouble coming than expected," Asuka said looking at the group. "So, we are pretty much screwed without the Eva's." Navi looked at Asuka.

"Asuka, the Angels and the Eva's were essentially the same thing from what Shinji said." Navi took her time to decide on her next words. "But, given that we might all have A.T. fields and the folks we might have to fight are roughly the same size, it might be easier for us that and you know how to punch through these fields which kinda of gives us a leg up on the competition," Navi said as Asuka just grinned at this.

"Okay," Asuka said as she got up and walked over to Lillith. "Now, Angel you are going to teach me, Shinji and Wonder Girl here, how to use our fields like you guys do." Lillith got up and looked Asuka in the eyes.

"I was already planning to do that before you even mentioned it," Lillith said as she touched Asuka's hand and brought it up. "Considering the type of warrior you were, control will not be a problem." Then a single octagon of A.T. Energy formed an Asuka's hand for the entire group to see.

* * *

Please Read and Review below 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8: Paths

* * *

Toji woke up on the beach naked. All he remembered was seeing before this was LCL fluid being inside of his Eva and he winced in pain remembering that he had lost his limbs, so forcing himself around on his back was when he felt something. On the end of each of his stumps, he felt something pudgy and round, soft and he flexed his limbs and realized that he had a...

Quickly bringing his stump up to his face, he saw a hand, his hand pushing on the ground. He saw he also had another hand and then he looked down, feet. He was whole and very...he looked around to see that he was by a sea of blood. With that he wanted to throw up, but, all that came out was spit.

After a long moment, Toji realized that he was not alone.

* * *

Rachel had spent the last three days walking with this girl. Between being washed ashore of a sea of blood and very naked, things were good as they could be for the time being.

Somehow, a lemon tree had survived the disaster zone she was walking through. The tree almost symbolizing the sourness of the situation, but, also of hope of the situation they were currently in. Between the large homemade ponchos, she had been wearing and the girl who washed in from the sea with her, all she knew about the girl was her name, Nozomi, and also, she only spoke Japanese.

Nozomi was searching for someone named Toji and given that the girl wouldn't leave without this person even with the broken English she was speaking. Given that Noz was about a few months younger than she was, she was looking more frantic about what was going on. That was when they saw a naked guy lying on the beach.

"Toji" Noz called out as she started to run over to the boy. Rachel noticed that given how the two of them were talking, it was as if they were both catching up to speed. Third Impact would bring about much change in this world and the desire to find lost ones, like Rachel herself.

* * *

Kensuke was looking around the break room they had come across and soon realized that everything was written in German. Boy, did he wish for Asuka to be here, he didn't know if he was going to get a diet soda or something that tasted like several month old canned coffee.

"Well, how are things going Kensuke?" Hikari said looking around the room as she brought her kid sister back in along with Toji's.

"Well, I think I can force the lock off but, I was able to find some change, so, I think we can get the vending matching to at least drop some food out," Kensuke said as he pointed to the forced open change machine in the corner. "So, how are the girl's doing?" He asked as Hikari took a seat at one of the break tables.

"They are doing fine. But, I think the bathroom break was worth it," She said looking at Tru and Desmond. "I think that whatever happened here also hit NERV central. I mean, look at the vending machine, I think we are in NERV Germany."

"Yeah, that means whatever happened to us, it must have transported us here and dumped us into the LCL tanks." Kensuke said looking at the current facts they had.

"So, that means that we are either the first or..." Suddenly things went crazy.

"HELLO, IS THERE ANYONE THERE?" A female voice asked in English over the loud speakers.

"Hikari, did you hear that?" Kensuke asked as everyone in the room looked up at the speaker.

"Uh, IF YOU CAN HEAR THIS, WAVE AT THE CAMERA, WE ARE IN THE CONTROL ROOM." The voice said as Hikari turned to see the camera sitting in the corner of the room.

Hikari slowly moved over to the camera and started to wave at it. Quickly grabbing a dry board and a marker, she wrote down something on the board and held it up to the camera.

"UH, TO THE GIRL WITH THE FRECKLES, WE DON'T READ JAPASESE ALL THAT WELL. HELL, IF YOU KNOW YIDDISH, THEN WE MIGHT COMMUNICATE, DO YOU HAVE SOME BROKEN ENGLISH." The voice said, then suddenly, something was spoken in a language that neither Hikari nor Kensuke understood, but, suddenly Tru's face lit up as she rushed over and grabbed the dry board from Hikari's hands and started to scribble something onto it in some sort of strange figures and held it up to the camera. There was a brief conversation with a male voice as she was scribbling like mad in this strange language as if she was afraid the person on the other end of the speaker would disappear.

"Hey, slow down." The voice said this time and it was not shouting over the speaker. "Tru," The male voice said in English before it broke into the strange language Tru spoke in. It was as if the voice was saying, calm down. I will tell you and the others how to get to us. Hikari moved over as Tru placed the board on a set of tables and sat down.

"Not alone." Tru said as she just hugged Hikari. That was when the female voice started to speak in broken Japanese.

"Okay, I think we can guide you to the control room. So, you had better take some notes. We will get on the speakers and guide you there, but, you will need to get some flash lights in some of these places it will get really dark." The female voice said as Kensuke started to look around to see if he could find some flashlights for the trip. Soon, they were going to meet the people in the control room.

* * *

Amanda was looking at the various monitors. Along with the green wet suit she was wearing, she felt like she was in some Sci-fi TV show and this was their sense of high fashion.

"Amanda…" Spike said as he pulled up a seat by her. Amanda shifted as she adjusted the jacket she was using a makeshift skirt before she turned around. "I think that girl with the long blond hair might probably be from Israel," Spike said as he started to recite some of the Yiddish he knew.

"Yeah, she must be scared out of her wits. I mean, I think she and her brother must be glued to each other after waking up in that swimming pool of blood," Amanda said as she looked up at the large floating screen in the middle of the room. Tiled upon it were all the camera feeds that were throughout this military base. Between the number of blood puddles and piles of clothes, they hadn't seen anyone other than those kids.

"Yeah and Tiffany has been a little worried that I might be the last guy on the face of the planet."

"I agree with you," Amanda said as she looked over to see Tiffany in the corner curled up in a jacket. "I think Tiffany likes that boy in the dark plug suit."

"Yeah, but trust me, whoever designed these wet suit thingies, I will have to kill the man if I ever find him," Spike said leaning over to look at the monitor as the group of two girls, one boy and several young children.

"Yeah, but, I am starting to notice a theme with the three of us," Amanda said looking at the number of boys to girls as well with ages. "Between six that have emerged from the blood pool, there have been two girls for every boy," Amanda said as she did the math again. "It's like someone or something is just spitting us out in controlled numbers or it just might be that someone might just want to pacify us." Spike got up and walked over to look at the number of people on the screen as they made a turn at one of the hallways.

"I don't know about that, I mean, it just might be that each of us was able to break free of that, well, dream world we were stuck in. For all we know, there could be more males emerging from another place, or an equal number showing up here," Spike said as he looked at the screen and counted boys and girls. That was when the blond girl looked up at the monitor and waved a little nervously.

"I think Tru might need to hear an encouraging word from you," Amanda said as she reached over and handed the mic over to Spike.

"So what do you want me to say to her?" Spike asked a bit concerned.

"I don't know. You speak her language, read out some poetry or something like that," Amanda said as she brushed back a lock of blond hair to behind her ear.

"Okay," Spike said as he reached down and pulled out a book of English poetry he had found in one of the break rooms and started translating it in his head before he read it aloud in Hebrew.

* * *

Tru was moving with the others as they made their way to the control room. Slowly over the speakers, she could hear Spike's voice. He was reading poetry aloud. It just felt good to hear someone speaking her native tongue, she wondered what the barer of this voice looked like. Was his hair silver, black, blue, gray, violet? She didn't know, but, just hearing him made her feel safe. That was when Hikari turned around as she guided the two younger females, one of them did not look much like her, but, it might have been the fact that she might have the characteristics of her father. As they made their way around another corner, she saw Hikari look at the sign up ahead and get excited. Hikari was saying something she couldn't understand. She knew it was positive, but what did it mean? When she saw a golden haired female come from around the corner and speaking in a voice similar to the one she had heard in the break room, that she fully understood that they had arrived to the place where they would be with others like them and that she would meet the male Angel who had guided the group here.

* * *

Asuka was having a great time flying like a bird. She was arcing her AT field like Lillith had taught her to do and feeling the rush of cold air across her bare face was exciting.

"Hey wait up Asuka!" Sheba said as she raced up beside of her. Asuka was still grinning at the drowned cat look the curvy angel now sported after Asuka shoved her full body into a cloud. The smirk on Asuka's face was of pure joy as she saw how the cotton dress clung to Sheba's naked breasts.

"Hey! I am cutting free for once," Asuka said as she did a back flip on top of the cloud she was on.

"Yes I know," Sheba said pulling off her dress and rolling it up in her hands to squeeze the water out of it. That was when Asuka noticed that Sheba wasn't wearing any undergarments at all! But, she just let it slide as Sheba redonned her long dress.

"After the Third Impact, I think I know that Kaji was saying to me about him growing up," Asuka said as she expanded her AT field out over the cloud so that she could lay back on it, while looking up at the next layer above her. "You take the small things for granted."

"Yes and for the Angel it is the same way," Sheba said as she looked out over the horizon. After a moment, Asuka got up and decided to see what her new powers could do. Adjusting her field, Asuka started to glide forward in one direction as she started to shift her weight and field of her body from foot to foot until she was able to mirror the feeling of ice skating.

"Hey Asuka!" Navi called out as she floated up to the cloud Asuka was on. "Wow! You're skating like an Olympic pro," Navi said as Asuka let her worries fade away as she enjoyed this piece of normality in her life.

"Asuka, Peter and Lillith say they're sensing a number of AT fields in the area," Navi said attempting to get Asuka's attention. "They want us to check it out." Sheba turned towards her and shrugged.

"I believe that she is enjoying herself too much to notice what you're saying." Sheba mused as she hovered at the edge of the cloud.

"I agree. Listen, could you keep an eye on Asuka while she finishes her dreams of going for the gold? I'll just fly down and see what's up with the AT fields." Navi replied handing Sheba one of the radios they had gotten from the abandoned mall. "Just press and hold the button to speak, if anything comes up okay." Navi finished as she flew off away from Asuka.

"Eat this first, child! You don't have half the skills I do with my ability of flight," Asuka said as she spun around doing a triple toe loop before landing on the expanded field with her feet.

"Humans are such strange creatures."

* * *

Please Read and Review below 


	9. Chapter 9

Be warned this chapter has disturbing images of suicide and death, Along with Nudity.

Rated M for Mature.

* * *

Part 9: Questions

Rei looked at herself in the mirror. Along with the discoveries of the S2 organ producing AT Fields, she wanted to explore her human heritage. But, feelings kept eluding her. She grinned a few times in the mirror, but, no emotion came about. She felt as if she was missing a piece of herself, that was when Shinji came into the room.

"Rei, how're you doing?" Shinji asked as he walked into the room. Rei just keep her eyes on the mirror.

"I do not know," Rei said as she turned around to look at Shinji. The only few moments in her life she had ever experienced any happiness was either with Shinji after he saved her or during instrumentality, the only other time was with Kaworu. She felt, for lack of a better term, normal around him. It was probably the fact that they were both hybrids that led her to have some commonality. After a moment, she looked at Shinji suggesting she wanted something. "Pilot Ikari," Rei caught herself, "Shinji, I am unfamiliar with emotions. I have images of warmth and..." Rei took a moment to narrow down the word. "...attraction to Kaworu. I do not know what to do." Rei clearly looked worried. "I know about your feelings for Asuka, could you help me?" Rei requested, waiting a moment to understand the situation she had put into motion. Shinji just looked at her and blinked a few times.

"I don't know, I mean that Asuka can be a bit much, I mean, she is so forceful about things," Shinji said looking at Rei. "She wants me to know things I don't understand and she doesn't tell me what they are." Rei walked towards Shinji. Shinji wondered what Rei was doing until she reached out and touched him on the shoulder.

"It is the same way with Kaworu. He wishes me to show emotion, but, I do not have a reference to work with." Shinji looked at her.

"You do show emotion, Rei." Shinji said reaching out to her. "It's just that you don't show it much." Shinji bowed his head down to search his memories, then, he remembered about when he saw Rei actually happy. "Rei," Shinji said looking up at her. "Do you remember when we were prepping the EVA's and my father came by to speak with you about something?" Shinji started to backtrack his memories. "This was a few weeks before Asuka joined us, you sprinted down the EVA hatch to speak with my father about something, you looked very happy about something to me" Rei just shook her head as the incident was out of her frame of reference.

"I don't know of the event you speak of." Rei said frankly just the same way that she had said when Shinji entered her apartment for that first time and had found her naked.

"I wish that you could read my mind so that you could discover or at least remember that incident." Shinji sighed in defeat.

"Shinji, I know that in time you can remember details, but remembering one incident with the Eva's in the cages is much for me to remember," Rei said as she looked at Shinji. "Though, I do remember when you told me to smile." With that, Rei smiled at Shinji cheering him up for a moment as he grinned back at her gaining a moment of commonality between the two of them.

* * *

Kensuke saw the blond girl standing before them in an off pink salmon colored female plug suit that looked liked it was from the pattern Rei preferred. But, the jacket tied around her waist screamed that she was attempting to stay modest or at least had an issue with her body.

"Good day," the girl said to the group in fluent Japanese. "My name is Amanda; it is good to see you all in person." That was when another girl showed up in a red plug suit. For a moment, Hikari thought it was Asuka, but seeing the features being radically different from that of her half-German friend; however, the girl's features were still clearly European.

"So welcome! How many folks here speak English or at least broken English? I know enough to speak in it, but try to keep the swear words to a minimum." Amanda said as the girl came up to her and looked at the group. That was when she looked real hard at Tru and her brother. Before yelling out to the room she had come out of for someone name Spike to come out.

"Spike... your girlfriend is here!" She said as the entire group wondered what was going to happen next.

* * *

Tru was startled by the manner in which this female with red hair was behaving. It was as if it was of arrogance, but, also of compassion. However, when she heard the name Spike called out, she realized that there was another Angel like herself nearby. She hoped to see red eyes like her own. Maybe this person had the answers she so desired. That wasn't when a male with shire hair wearing a male blue plug site and a white chest panel came around the corner. She couldn't see his hair or his face but from the voice that was coming from hi it was Spike. Quickly, she sprinted in that direction into the shadows to meet her fellow Angel. She spread out her arms and embraced Spike while he as still in Shadow.

"I am so glad to meet a fellow Angel from home. I was worried that my brothers and I were the only Angels left," Tru said letting herself hear the heartbeat of Spike's heart.

"You are not the only one left. Hey, this is the first time I have ever been hugged on by a girl, especially one that happens to be Albino," Spike said in the human language English. With that, Spike held her as he slowly made a turn in a circle until they were both in the light. Tru felt safe until she looked up to see that Spike had blue eyes.

"Tru, I..." Spike's words after that were not heard. Tru was scared as she backed up against the wall in fear. A human had learned the Angel language and knew how to speak it. She was terrified. Would she and her brother die at the hands of this human?

"Please, spare me, I do not wish to die," Tru said in fear as she slowly slid down the wall and onto the floor. Slowly, Spike knelt down and started to speak to her.

"I won't hurt you. Listen, I don't care if you are an Angel or a human. We are people, people who have been through a lot of loss and pain. For all you know, I might just be an Angel who has taken on a human appearance." Spike reached out, cupped Tru's face with both hands and ran a thumb across one of her cheeks. "I won't tell if you don't tell." He grinned some and she felt the S2 organ inside of his body. She felt safe as she reached out and hugged him tight. "I don't know human languages. Will you teach me and my brother how to speak?" Tru asked holding on for dear life.

"Yes, I will. Um, I think the others are wondering why you were a little freaked out by me or that I may have given you bad news." Spike said helping her up. "So, play along, I'll translate the best I can some of the concepts you don't know, but, just don't violate any of the dietary laws, okay, my stomach is still a little sensitive from the past few days," Spike said as Tru started to lean on her and grinned a little.

"I understand, I vomited several times before I started to have a bleed between my legs," Tru said looking at him.

"That is a little too much information right now. How about later we can play catch up," Spike said as the girls wondered if they were about to kiss or start mating before them.

* * *

"So, what you are telling us is that we are inside of NERV Germany?" Hikari asked as she looked at the various screens around her.

"Yeah, I think that when the Third Impact happened, something or someone switched control of the NERV Japan Magi computers over to the other systems between here and the other NERV bases," Kensuke said as he watched as Tru started to mouth a few words here and there as she was learning Japanese and English at the same time in an attempt to learn to speak on her own terms.

"Yeah, but, I have a bad feeling that if Tokyo three is gone, that would mean that it would be the site of the Third Impact," Carline said as she looked at the group. Little did she know, that in another part of the compound, a new terror was forming up that would affect both the Lives of the Humans and of the Angels.

* * *

Maya was running through the abandoned hallways of NERV as fast as she could, naked. Her bare feet were aching as they hit the hard metal floors, but, she kept running through the pain being driving by adrenaline and pure fear.

All she remembered was being with Ritsuko Akagi and making love with her in her childhood bedroom and giggling like mad as their tangled limbs touched one another. But, being grabbed out of a tank of LCL and tossed into a semi dark room full of half-eaten naked bodies screamed at her that she had awakened to a nightmarish world. She could feel the LCL drying across her naked flesh and cringed more at the sensation it made as she absorbed the oxygen through her skin. She remembered seeing a dying boy of about fifteen lying naked on a fairly large pile of discarded bodies. His albino skin and blue hair screamed that he look a lot like Rei, but, it was his eyes begging her to kill him as the orange blood seeped out of his belly. She was too afraid to think. Maya looked down at the boy as memories flooded back to her. The JSDF was attacking NERV. There was shooting and... "Oh, God this is Third Impact!" Maya said as the boy begged to be set free through the pain seen in his eyes. Maya was scared as she felt a gnawed foot beside her leg. Picking up the foot, Maya closed her eyes, aimed the bone sticking out of the dismembered limb and aimed it at the boy's heart. The sickening sound of the leg bone going through the cartilage of the boy's ribcage would be a sound that she would never forget until the day she died. After hearing the gurgling, Maya slowly let go of the flesh she was holding and turned away never seeing the look of release on the boy's face as she walked towards the door or hatch she had been thrown through and started feeling for a release as the smell of Blood, LCL and rotting flesh flooded her senses. After several long moments, she had found a keypad and started typing in all the override codes she knew after noticing the German words were on the control panel that she was in NERV.

That was a long time ago. She felt the door break free and open up. From the various paths of blood and limbs, she was in some sort of nest and it was eating survivors. With that, Maya started running until she found a security door, opened it up and passed on through. With every ounce of fear behind her, she turned around and started typing in the override code for the door as she heard the low guttural sound of something coming her way. Pounding in codes like there was no tomorrow, she got the door to drop. Then with her elbow, she slammed it hard into the panel shorting it out so that it could not be opened.

With that, she ran as she decided to find a way to the surface before she became this thing's next meal. She took off in the direction of the command center. She knew she would need clothes and weapons to survive and there in the command center she could hold out until she found a path out of this Hell that used to be called NERV Germany. The last orders she was given was SHOOT OR DIE and she didn't want to die.

* * *

Asuka was helping little Yui take her bath. Something about the little girl made her feel safe. Though the thought of not having children was a concept that had stuck with her since her mother's suicide, seeing Yui's expression of joy made her happy. She now thought about maybe having one or two of her own. Shinji wasn't so bad, he needed a little work to make him social, but, given how he was putting on muscle, maybe in a few months or a few years, he might be worth doing the deed with. Yui reached up and touched the light scar that Asuka had on her face that ran from her left eye to behind her ear.

"Asuka, thanks for being her." Yui said grinning. Asuka just looked at the girl as she slowly worked the untangling oil into the child's hair.

"Yeah, I know, you are an Angel that I would like to keep," Asuka said as she bent over and kissed Yui on her forehead.

"Uh, ah," Yui said as she looked at the scar. "Asuka, how did you get this?" Asuka traced the light scar. It had been several weeks since her injuries had healed but the scar was a clear reminder of her battle with EVAs five thru thirteen.

"It was right before the Third Impact." Asuka said looking at Yui. "I was inside of my EVA trying to protect my friends," Asuka said as Yui looked at her as she hung on every word. "I fought like an unstoppable force of nature as I tore through those renegade Angel units." Asuka took on a vicious grin as she leaned over Yui. That was when the girl started to get scared. "I loved it!" That was when Yui started to shake.

"Please! Please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to say old hag! Please don't put your hands on my neck!" At that moment, Yui started to pee where she stood in the tub. Asuka realizing she had scared the child, stopped from her crazy face and looked at the terrified young girl in front of her.

"Yui, don't be scared, it's just me Asuka," Asuka said as gently as she could even going as far as to make a fake grin to help calm the girl down. Yui just fell backwards out of the basin Asuka had been using to bathe her in and started to scoot backwards in the spilt water until she found the corner of the room.

"I'm sorry about calling you OLD HAG." Yui called out as she started to shake in fear. Asuka moved over slowly to Yui with a towel in her hands to cover the young girl's trembling body.

"I know that you didn't mean it," Asuka said looking down into the twin crying crimson red eyes.

"Then you won't hurt me, Doctor Akagi," Yui said rubbing the tears from under her eyes. "Doctor Akagi? Wait, then you're not upset at me calling you..." then the fear returned.

"Wait." Asuka looked at Yui as she moved and sat down on the floor and looked at the young Angel. "You think that I am Doctor Akagi?" There was a small nod.

"I have a memory of a woman by that name though I have never met her." There was a small shiver down the girl's body. "I keep feeling her hands around my throat." Asuka winced at that image remembering how her mother died. That was when she heard something drop. As she turned, she saw Rei standing in the doorway in her open nightshirt. The look on her eyes screamed of sheer terror as she started to hyperventilate the same way that Yui had earlier.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

I have fixed and changed this chapter some so that it reads a whole lot better. I am working on the next chapter so I'll see when I can post it. But if anyone is interested I have a Buzzword account. So give me a buzz and I'll let you get a preview of it.

Hearns

Part 10, Deep Dark Secrets

* * *

Rei quickly ran away from Asuka as she approached the doorway of the bathroom. She needed to be alone. Heading to the room she had she closed the door and sat down on the Bed Roll. Yui was experiencing her memories, the memories of her First Death. Rei reached down and pulled the thick cover around her small body. She could still feel the fingers of the senior Doctor Akagi around her throat. Rei didn't want to remember events like that... But they were coming at her. Images of winding up naked in the LCL tank with her other clones still made her afraid. She could feel her consciousness being downloaded into a new body again and again... Going from innocent, not having a care for your existence, happily floating in that tank of LCL naked, left her desiring to be back there. No memories, no existence, just being happy floating in a sea of nothingness with your mind blank of all thoughts of doing anything greater in your existence. Rei didn't want to feel the fabric of the human garments around her body that reminded her of her bound physical existence to this world. Rei reached down and under the covers just pulled her nightshirt off... She could feel the coarse fabric rub against her naked skin as she heaved it off her body perfect body and wanting to feel the naked pleasure of LCL over her.

Asuka was right she was a doll, a living doll for a group of sick men whose thought was about being in control of the next phase of human evolution. As much as Rei wanted to return to nothingness, something inside of her wanted to stay. She tried to run from it in her mind, but it kept breaking through. Maybe it was some remote fragment of Yui Ikari snaking through. The more she ran from it the quicker it found her.

Regressing into tears, Rei started Crying. A strange human emotion, but she felt defeat of not being happy. She had nothing in her short existence to show for her life... She was a half-breed creature that was meant to bring about death. That was when a figure opened the door. It was Asuka standing there naked.

Asuka had spent the last ten minutes trying to calm down Yui, but only scared the girl more. It took her a moment to think about this girl and what her life had been like. She was an Angel and the Angel had appeared. The thought hit her right between her eyes.

The Angels had appeared on the Beach, Naked. Quickly Asuka moved away and started to peel off her shirt and shorts, along with her underwear, tossing them into a corner that was the farthest away from young Yui before she slowly started to approach the girl. Fighting the urge to cover up her body with her hands Asuka took one-step, then another as she inched her way forward. This felt worse than the time that she Rei and Shinji had to do that Sync test in the nude. But right now, she was more concerned about calming down young Yui. After the five longest steps she had taken in her life Asuka knelt down next to Yui and sat down by the girl.

"Yui. See, I'm like you. I won't hurt you." Asuka said as she slowly reached a hand out to the scared little girl. It took Yui a long time to stop crying and reach out and touch Asuka's hand.

"I... I don't want to be covered up. Too scared of the monsters that might get into my skin from being covered up." Yui said as she let the stream of tears pour from her eyes.

"Yui... listen I won't let you do anything that you are not comfortable with." Asuka said as she started to feel a little strange from the air touching her naked flesh. "If you want to be naked, it's okay with me." Asuka said turning to the young girl as she started to grin. Yui's tears had slowed down some as she reached out and hugged Asuka around the neck.

"No clothes?" Yui said as she pulled away from Asuka to look her in her eyes.

"No clothes, but I will have to cover you with a blanket when you go to bed." Asuka said as she saw the fear return to the girl's eyes. "But when you get scared, you can pull the blanket off and be naked again." Asuka said reassuring the young child. This was like giving a young kid a flashlight to chase away the boogieman underneath their bed. However, in this girl's case it was a monster that got into your skin when you wore clothes or were covered up. The fear was essentially the same.

"Really?" Yui said looking Asuka in the eyes with more confidence. That was when Asuka got the idea that Yui might feel safer having someone in the room with her, just like her mom had done in her youth to chase away the monsters. That was before the accident with Unit Two.

"How about I bunk in your room tonight, so that I can fight off the monsters if they come?" Asuka asked as she watched as Yui hug her like crazy.

"You really will?" Yui said as clutched onto Asuka's naked flesh as if it was going to dissolve away.

"Yes, I will." Asuka answered as she got up and arched her legs so that she could pick the young child up without straining her back.

"Now it's off to bed for you Yui." Asuka said as she walked with the girl in her arms down the hallway to Yui's bedroom. Once there Asuka unrolled the sleeping mat after making a thorough check for "Flesh Monsters" and got young Yui into the sleeping covers.

"Now listen, I'll be back in just a second to get my bed roll and we can sleep safe and sound." Asuka said with a grin. "How about that Churby..." Asuka said grinning as she tickled Yui's forehead with her nose.

"Okay..." Yui said as she sat with the covers around her waist. "Hurry back quickly Asuka..." Yui said as she watched Asuka head through the sliding door. Once clear of the door Asuka leaned against the wall. Good God how did Rei do this? Quickly Asuka decided to hurry back to the bathroom to grab a towel and cover herself in it so that she could run to her and Shinji's room, grab her roll and head on back to Yui's room. That was when she heard crying. After taking a few steps, she realized that it was coming from Rei's room. Forgetting that she was nude Asuka entered the room to find very distraught living doll.

* * *

Yui was getting Nervous as she sat in her room waiting for Asuka to return. She said that she would be back to sleep in her room with her, Yui pulled the blanket around her body. Could the monsters get through her AT field? That thought was working its way into her mind. No... She needed to be brave like Asuka. Fearless. Could the monsters have gotten her??? Yui needed to find out. Slowly getting up out of her bed, she pulled the blanket over her head like a cloak and started to sneak her way out of her room. Going down the hallway some, she heard Asuka's voice as she was speaking with someone. After a few steps she could somewhat make out the voice of the person she was speaking to.

It was Rei.

"Rei, wait what do you mean that Yui was having one of your memories?" Asuka said as she answered an unheard question.

"I am a clone." Rei said as she spoke between going into her whisper voice and to an untold normal tone. "I am the third; she has been remembering my first death." There was a long pause...

"Your first death?" Asuka questioned a bit concerned.

"I was created; I was enjoying many of the simple pleasures of the world like Yui is... But one day I heard Commander Ikari say I do not need that Old Hag Naoko Akagi." There was a pause... "He laughed, he thought it was funny. Since he was an adult, it may have been a type of Joke only Adults told." Rei said as she went cold but Yui could tell that Rei was scared just by Asuka not replying back quickly. "I had not been around that many humans before so at that moment I decided to tell Doctor Akagi that Commander had called her an Old Hag... that she wasn't needed anymore." There was a long pause... "I thought that she was going to be happy and laugh the way that Commander Ikari did when he said it..." That was when Rei started Crying again, "I kept saying it to make her happy. But, she called me a little bitch and proceeded to place her hands around my neck... squeezing as she called me a little bitch... my lungs were burning... I wanted to make her happy and she was hurting me... she was strangling me so tight that I could feel her thumbs pressing down on the middle of my throat... then the last thing I heard was a crunch sound as things started to go black." Rei was quiet for a long time. Asuka was stunned. Yui just stood there... It was her vision in graphic detail. This was a memory of Rei's...

"I was dead... Then I awoke in a floating body... I think it was happy before my consciousness was inserted..." Rei started to shake again... "Memory upload from Central Dogma complete... Dummy Plug ready for operation..."

"When I saw all the other me's floating in the tank, I knew that I could not die, I was just a copy; I could be replaced at any time." Rei pulled her legs in front of her naked chest. "I didn't feel the same, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't remember how to. I just lay there, naked, as Commander Ikari treated me and brought my mind and body up to speed." Asuka slowly reached over and caressed Rei's shoulder. "The emotions felt so... Strange... I wanted them out but my body wouldn't listen. All that was there was logic."

"Rei, I didn't know..." Asuka said looking at a very humanized Rei. After taking some time, Asuka leaned over and hugged Rei letting the moments flow between them as a common ground was established between them. "Rei..." Asuka said biting her lip, "I went through some serious trauma too." Asuka leaned against Rei's side letting her naked flesh touch her's.

"Pilot Soryu..." Rei said as she stayed still.

"Call me Asuka..." Asuka said touching Rei's cheek.

"Asuka..." Rei said the word as if it was alien. Then Yui felt the wood of the floor creak under her weight. At that moment Asuka and Rei looked right at her.

Asuka sat there for a long moment as she held Rei in her arms. It was a strange feeling all the things that she had called this white skin blue haired girl made her feel lower that mossy slimy sludge that coated the bottom of rocks. Rei had been killed and the person in her arms was... was a copy. A clone. An individual who deserved more in life than she had gotten. Asuka felt sick to her stomach as she held this defenseless creature who like Yui needed help. Asuka tried to force the images of how her mother died out of her mind, but kept seeing herself hang next to her mother... the burn of the rope around her throat as it dug into her flesh. But in Rei's case it was to very human hands that had done the squeezing around her throat. Asuka bit her lip as she thought about being a witness to your own murder. It scared her as she felt Rei's hands snake behind her back. She needed to say something to Rei, something to tell her that she wasn't alone in feeling pain...

"I went through some serious trauma too." She said as she leaned against Rei's side to distribute some of her weight against Rei's body. She could feel the curve of Rei's naked breast against her flesh as she could feel Rei's sweat slide across her skin.

"Pilot Soryu..." Rei said as she stayed still in Asuka's arms as she pulled back to look Rei in the eye.

"Call me Asuka..." as Asuka she reached up with one hand and touched Rei's check as she saw a tear start to form in one of Rei's eyes as Asuka slowly stroked her face with her thumb.

"Asuka..." Rei said her name as if it was an Alien word. But it was the most normal she had seen Rei. Correction this Rei. Rei Ikari in her life. Then there was a creak from the floor outside. Turning around she saw Yui standing in the doorway naked holding her blanket. The fear in the child's eyes screamed that she had heard their entire conversation as she ran off.

"Yui..." Asuka called out as she attempted to stand, but fell over on top of Rei. "... wait..." the words stuck to the air like Peanut butter slapped against the ceiling.

"Pil... Asuka..." Rei said as Asuka realized that Asuka's hands had landed on top of both of Rei's breasts...

"Shit. Sorry about that Rei." Asuka apologized as she slid off and pulled Rei up with her. "Listen... we need to speak with Yui." Rei turned towards her.

"Why?" that single word from Rei just stuck like a dead weight.

"Rei... Shit. Listen she is having nightmares from your previous version and you might hold the answers to help her out." Asuka said as she grabbed Rei by the hand and ran down the hallway towards Yui's room. When they got down there Asuka saw Yui sitting on the floor with the blanket wrapped around her like a shield. The sent of urine and fear stuck in the air.

"Yui." Asuka spoke in an attempt to calm the girl down. "I know that you are scared but..." she didn't get the chance to finish her sentence.

"I have her death in my mind." Yui said shaking. "I don't want to be like her. I don't want to be floating in a tank."

"Yui. Rei has the same problem." Asuka moved forward as she reached out and felt a faint AT barrier. "She doesn't want to be this way either." Asuka sat on the floor and reached through the field. "The same things that scare you, scare her. Heck. If you are what she was like before the pain, then maybe you can help her." Asuka waited before she motioned for Rei to come in.

"Rei." Asuka extended her hand out and had Rei kneel down on the floor next to Yui. "If your life had been different, you could have been able to understand emotions. Have friends galore. Hell I would have even become your friend and we would have had boys hanging out with us." Asuka let things play out. "Yui..." Asuka paused for dramatic effect. "You are like a kid sister to Rei here, I like you. Now how about we teach your sister how to have some fun. In exchange we will all fight the monsters together." Asuka held her hand out waiting for the two girls to place her hands on top of her's.

"Asuka..." Yui spoke looking at Rei. "I can handle that." But a moment later the girl was shivering. "I don't want to be alone." Asuka understood.

"How about we all have a slumber part in Rei's room tonight?" Asuka said placing her hand on top of Yui's.

"What's a slumber party?" Yui and Rei said at the same time. For that moment it hit Asuka that these two had no cultural reference about what a Slumber party was.

"Okay..." Asuka looked at the two girls. "Basically, it's where a group of girls get together in a room, share stories, play games, have fun and go to bed together." The looks on the two girls was of blankness. "I used to be the master of these while growing up you two. So even the most stuck up girl at the party had fun." Asuka reached over and grinned. "We can fight the monsters off together Yui and Rei..." Asuka paused. "I'll tell you some about what I like to do for fun."

"Fun, like swimming, reading, being gorgeous." Rei spoke attempting to tap into what she knew of the concept.

"And..." Asuka paused for dramatic effect. "Talking about boys, and ways to get them to like you."

"As in acquiring a mate for procreation?" Rei said in her usual bluntness. Asuka would need to add tack to the list of things for this girl to learn.

"That could be one way to put it." Asuka said as she realized that she might be having the Sex talk with Rei before the night was over with.

"I will come." Rei said as Asuka didn't want to read too deep into Rei's words.

"Okay..." Asuka said getting up and offering her hand out. "Today we are official the... What would be a good name for our little cadre here?"

"Three Naked Females in a Room." Rei said with the obvious.

"Well that sure would keep the problem of having Shinji walk in on us." Asuka smirked. "Well off to Rei's room." Asuka said as she moved over to pick up the set of soiled linen off of the floor as Yui moved with Rei.

"Rei... Do you have any extra bedding?" Asuka waited for the response.

"I do." Rei said as she moved an ease that made Asuka wonder if that girl had been raised in a nudist camp.

"Okay... I'll join you with Yui's bedding." With that Asuka clumped up the roll of Yui's bedding and ran to the door and kept up with Rei and Yui until they were inside of Rei's room. For the next few minutes, the three of them prepped the room for their sleep over as they made an island of bedrolls and they all sat down. Asuka for a good part of that night didn't realize she was naked, but during that time she learned more about Rei than she had in the past few months. Rei loved swimming, Math, Poetry and reading. Since she didn't have any connection to the world her sense of fashion was non-existent. Yui loved the smell of vegetables, the color pink, playing with her toy ball, and watching clouds... Asuka started to tell about the thing she liked such as scuba diving, which got a lot of interest out of Rei, but it was the fact that after swearing in German for a bit that she and Rei both liked boys on some level. In Rei's case she didn't know how to approach them. As the night went on and it was time for bed. Asuka and Rei did the mandatory monster sweep for Yui's sake before they all bedded down. Given that Asuka didn't want to make it feel like she was trying to put off Yui or Rei given how fragile they were Asuka got stuck being the middle of the girl sandwich.

Halfway through the night when Asuka woke up she felt Rei's arm covering her stomach as she slept on her side snuggled against Asuka's shoulder. And little Yui sleeping soundly on her chest with a bit of drool running out of the side of the girl's mouth. Asuka just grinned. This was the most normal she had felt in months since coming to Japan. Maybe it was time for her to have some of her childhood back too.

* * *

Toji looked at the girls before him. It wasn't the fact that he wasn't alone, but whatever happened had filled the sea with LCL. One of the girls, Rachel looked like hell, but he was glad they weren't alone. Then Hikari's older sister Kodoma came up to him and gave him a hug. She was glad that he was alive too; Hikari had told her that he had been an EVA pilot but at least they had a heads up on some of what had happened. All Toji knew was that he and the other EVA pilots were supposed to stop Third Impact, but since it had happened well there should have been at least a plan "B."

"Toji." Kodama said as she moved with him on the heavily shelly beach they were on. "Listen I know that you were in basic training, but what were you supposed to do after Third Impact occurred." Kodama's words started to sink in.

"I don't know, I guess that the main part of the job I had was to prevent it. I guess that the lab geeks back at NERV were supposed to hatch up a way to deal with the mess." Toji spoke with regret as he noticed something off in the distance.

"Hey... what's that?" Toji called out as he started to squint his eyes in a vain attempt to make out what he was seeing. It looked Red, Had white stripes along the sides and a green. "Shit..." Toji took off running down the beach in a flat out sprinter's pace.

"What is it?" Raven called out in her broken Japanese. But Toji was a good distance away from her and Kodama before they realized that whatever it was they would have to get there too. With that the two girls quietly decided to start off in a soft jog to catch up with Toji.

After several moments Toji was close enough to see what he suspected the red object to be. It was Unit Two. Quickly moving as the best he could around the strewn wreckage he saw the head and torso of Unit Two. Unit Two looked like it had been through hell and back.

"Asuka..." Toji called out as he rushed up a section of undamaged EVA armor. After working his way around to where the spinal area was for the Entry Plug and saw that the plug was semi-ejected. After taking a moment to see that the hatch had been manually opened. The strong smell of undiluted LCL flooded his nose as he turned away to take in a breath. Slowly getting in he looked around the dummy plug as he sat in the cockpit and accessed the controls. It took a moment for the back up battery to kick in, but he was able to play back some of the battle images and Asuka's voice.

"Die... die... DIE..." Asuka sounded strung out, over powered, full of pure aggression. That was when he saw her opponents. Eva's... she was fighting Eva's. The extra large mouths and eyeless heads gave him the creeps. That was when the system screamed damage, damage, as on the screen sensory information of what limbs were being torn off made Toji's blood run cold. Then the system went dark., as sporadic images deployed through the system as Unit two's battle power ran out, but from the readings Asuka had achieved a sync ratio equivalent to Shinji's Berserker mode. Hell this was Asuka's Berserker mode. Then as the system slowly started to shutdown to life-support mode as the readings started to be displayed on the screen. The computer screamed the words on the display...

THIRD IMPACT...

THIRD IMPACT...

THIRD IMPACT...

That was when Toji blinked a few times...

"It's happened..." Toji said as Rachel stuck her head through the hatch...

"What happened???" Rachel spoke in broken Japanese.

"Third Impact." Toji said as he felt like he wanted to throw up. Then he realized as he looked at his arm that this pod had been opened from the outside. Realizing that Asuka was still alive and maybe Shinji and Rei. He ran through the diagnostics to see if he could access the logs of when the plug was inserted. After several long moments an internal view of the cockpit was shown. The time stamp screamed the current time and the log time. Three maybe four weeks... then the hatch was popped. Asuka looked like hell; it looked like she took it as much as she dished it out on those... Angel EVA units... Then through the hatch was... Shinji...

"Easy there Asuka..." Shinji spoke as he moved into the cockpit. Sitting on the control hump Shinji activated the release attachments to the plug suit and pulled Asuka up and out. Asuka screamed from a clearly broken arm before she passed out in pain.

"Shit... Stay with me Asuka..." Shinji called out as he rushed outside. After several moments Shinji returned and tied and splinted Asuka's arm and bandaged her eye before he started to move her again.

"Their alive..." Toji spoke aloud as Rachel moved in and sat in the pod with him.

"They are your friends, right???" Rachel said as her broken Japanese started to improve. Toji nodded. "If they are still alive, then that means that there might be other people."

"Toji..." Kodoma called out from outside, Toji and Rachel pulled out of the pod to see Kodoma pointing towards a grave marker.

"I don't think one of your friends made it." One look at the cross told him that the person that hadn't made it had been Misato.

"Kodoma... I think there were three survivors. But I know whose grave that is..." Toji's voice nearly cracked under the weight of his own words. "I think Asuka and Shinji made it, I'm trying to see where they went after they were here." Toji leaned back to the console and called up data logs to see if there were any satellites in orbit that he could pick up an AT Field with. Suddenly the screen in the pod lit up as he saw several what looked to be Angel Readings, but... the computer flickered to saying human, and then back again. Toji tweaked the commands to zero in on where they were at to see if he could calibrate the readings. But when he got a look at Unit Two's location and especially on Kodoma who was outside, he was still getting the same Angel/Human flicker readings back and forth. Quickly Toji moved the satellite overlay back over to where the Human/Angel readings were coming from. There were survivors, but given that they needed help it was fifty-fifty that they would be walking into a trap. Then he saw a blue head of hair walking towards the beach. There was only one person that he knew of that had that hair color. Rei... Shinji, Rei and Asuka were alive. Now all he had to do was to see if he could map out a quick route to get himself, Kodoma and Rachel there. The beach looked like the easiest path to get to them. The he saw something that made the shift of clothing around him want to show his manhood. Rei was going skinny-dipping. Rachel looked down to see what was going on and punched him hard on the shoulder.

"Hey you can look at her later; we need to get to where the others are at." Toji nodded as he saw how far it was between Unit Two and the shoreline farm were Rei was at.

* * *

Kaworu watched his fellow Nephilim bathe. Rei seemed to be more relaxed with herself. Her naked flesh seemed to be taking on her human genes and darkening to adapt to the sunlight. He was glad; her awakening to her Angel/Lillium Heritage was worth it. That was when Rei giggled some as Yui tossed water on her. There was a bond occurring between them as sisters. Kaworu relaxed as he watched the girls play. That was when Sheba sat down next to him.

"Kaworu," Sheba said as she looked out at Rei. "I think that this Rei is about to remember things about her past." The words just stuck for a moment as they started to settle down.

"I agree with you there, Sheba. She is about to experience the memories of the Instrumentality that she was denied." Kaworu watched as Rei and Yui continued their splashing battle.

"I hope that she is ready as they start to bleed through." Sheba spoke as she started to sense another AT field approaching the fading away from the very edge of her senses.

"Yes, the Barons are still out there." Kaworu turned towards Sheba.

"Yes... and these mortal fools had the insanity to awaken them." Sheba shook her head as she got up and started to march down to the beach and pulled her dress off. Pausing for a moment to hang it on a piece of steel rebar that was sticking out of the side of a ruined building, Sheba continued naked into the sea to join Rei and Yui's little water battle. Kaworu just grinned as Sheba gathered her AT field together and started hurtle balloon sized balls of water at the girls. Yui sneered as she and Rei combined their fields together to create a meter in diameter ball of water and drop it on Sheba. Sheba just stood there as she started to throw more red ocean water at the girls.

"Normality... Enjoy it Rei... it will help you in the times to come." Kaworu said as he decided to join the girls as he started to undress.

* * *

Asuka has spent the previous night sleeping naked with Yui and Rei. For her it had been a very surprising experience. For either Yui or Rei, Nudity for them was almost second nature to them. After Rei has spoken about being raised in a tank of LCL, Asuka started to think of Rei almost like a Mermaid out of a fairy tale she had read as a child. She thought of how despondent Rei was before she knew of her origins, but now after the nude slumber party, Rei seemed more like a person that she could deal with on a more personal level. Asuka decided to see what her body looked like from Rei's perspective so walking into the bathroom she dropped the blanket she had covered herself in after deciding to catch some extra shut eye in her and Shinji's room. Turning and looking into the mirror Asuka was caught off guard in seeing her face. She looked different, between the scars that ran from the edge of her eye she saw that her hair had taken on a darker tone. It almost looked purple like Misato's then slowly she looked at her nose, same nose she had since she was younger, but as she looked herself in the eye, she freaked... her eyes, her beautiful Blue eyes... they... they were... RED. She had Red Fucking Irises... Looking away then back again to confirm her fears, as she blinked repeatedly, she wanted to know what happened. She closed her eyes and counted backward from ten in her native German.

"ten, neun, acht, sieben, sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins..." She opened them up again and they were red, well a brownish red. "Scheiße..." After pausing for second, she decided to let her anger bleed out and spoke in her native German. "Broß. Gerechtes großes, Wunderkind. Du Mußtest die Welt mit deinen Energien bumsen. Und ich wichele oben mit roten Augäpfeln resultierend aus ihr. Great. Just Great, wonder child. You had to fuck the world with your powers. And I wind up with Red Eyeballs as a result of it. After letting her anger out, Asuka noticed that given the subtle change in her eye color, she started to realize that she looked more distinguished. More like a... Warrior... shit, she went from being a running devil bitch of pure fury, to looking like... Amazon... Quickly Asuka started checking the rest of her body for any other changes that might have taken place. Boobs about the right size, Nubs and the round area around them looked about the same. Same belly button, Asuka turned around to look at her ass in the mirror. Her behind did look a little firmer she patted at it to see if it still felt the same. Looking back at her front, she noticed that she had a little crotch hair growing; about the same she had before this entire mess started. Knees and toes checked out. So given what the Angel's said, she did have some Angel inside of her. But it being this subtle is what caught her off guard. Lifting an arm up she noticed that even though she hadn't shaved her pits in weeks, getting some of her body hair back into place wouldn't take too long. The scars on her body were the last thing Asuka checked. Given that her entire arm looked like it had been scuffed up by a cheese grinder, it still felt the same. Asuka wondered what Misato would have thought seeing her stand here in front of the mirror naked, examining her body.

"Asuka, you can't make your boobs grow any faster." Misato said that one time when her guardian walked in on her in the bathroom a few days after she had started to room with her and Shinji. Asuka giggled at that as she touched her boobs remembering how she wanted Kaji to touch her naked breasts...

"Asuka..." a voice called out. It took Asuka a moment to register the information that there was someone in the doorway.

It was one of the Rei clones... Hina... if she was right. She was kinda the bashful one of the group, but she looked kinda of afraid of being naked around the others, like she was more human in that aspect. But what creped Asuka out was the fact that the girl had no iris's in her eyes.

Hina had pleaded with Sheba and Asuka to give her a different appearance. So taking a salad bowl, they plopped it on her head and proceeded to trim and cut all of the hair that wasn't in the bowl almost down to the skin.

This subtle change to her hair made her stand out and helped improve her self esteem. Right now seeing her stand there in doorway in her white swimsuit made Asuka seem a little uneasy.

"Oh, hi Hina..." Asuka said as she reached down to pick up the bed sheet at her feet and wrapped it around her body. The young Angel girl shifted a little before she bit her lip and started to poke her fingers together before her.

"Asuka..." the girl said shyly... "... I need to urinate." Asuka sighed as she let her head fall in deep thought.

"Okay, you can come in." Asuka spoke as the young angel moved in and pull her pants down her legs and proceeded to sit on the toilet.

"Asuka..." the young Angel spoke as the sound of urine stared to tinkle into the water filled basin."Um... are you examining your body for flaws or... is it some sort of Lillium thing that females..." Asuka turned around towards Hina so quickly and almost lost her balance in the process.

"Wait... you think what I am doing in front of the mirror here is seeing how much I have..." Asuka realized that Hina was culturally innocent in Asuka's nature. "Hina... I was just seeing how much my body has changed since..." Asuka moved over to one of the tubs and sat down on the rim. "My body is going through puberty. I just want to see how much of my features have changed. I'm still growing." Hina blinked a few times she attempted to understand, but Asuka understood that the girl had much more to learn about life. Asuka just waited for the girl to nod, but she had the feeling that given this girl's shyness, she just needed someone who could help her open up. Hell the main reason she was standing here in front of the mirror was to see how much of her was still... well Human.

"Listen... how about I leave and get dressed and you just... continue doing whatever you needed to do in here okay." Asuka said as she wrapped the sheet around her tighter and left the bathroom. "If you want to know what is going on with your body, how about asking Sheba, she seems to be the expert around here on, well Angel Anatomy." Asuka spoke as she swung her head back into the bathroom before she slid the door shut giving Hina some privacy as she left.

* * *

Navi was moving around the ruins of what used to be Tokyo Three. Given that she and the others had taken several days to explore the area where they were reading AT Fields, the feeling that there might be other survivors out there made her think about how the Angels were starting to at least sympathize with her Asuka and Shinji.

Lillith over the last few days Navi had learned more about her than anything else. Lillith was a daughter of an Outlaw Angel who attempted to destroy the symbols of God. So roughly, given that Lillith was the offspring, Lillith had earned the title of being tainted and stained, for what among her people were seen as terrorist acts. So the marks that Lillith was placing on her skin were a type of notice that she was attempting to make amends for her father's crimes. Daniel the Male angel that had come with them had a bit more of a muscular body, but he had his own story. He was the son of farmers, and had felt the brunt of the Second Impact when most of his family was wiped out. As much as he wanted to hate Humanity for the damage it had done from the Second Impact which for Navi's case she thought that the Angel's had done. She had the itching feeling that it was the fault of both sides doing something on their worlds to lead about this mess. So if the Giant Angels and the EVA robots were a result of the damage of second impact then, if they didn't get things right this time around, both peoples would become extinct.

That was when Lillith moved off to the side to take a tinkle break.

"Navi... I need to go..." Lillith said as she unzipped the one piece jumpsuit she was wearing and squatted down behind what was left of a mid-eighties classic Porsche.

"Okay..." Navi called out as she turned to give her friend some privacy.

"So much damage." Daniel said looking at the falling apart buildings.

"Yeah... looks like Third Impact did some serious damage along the coastline." Navi said as she saw large rivers of Ocean water and LCL a few feet from where they were standing.

"I shudder to think about the damage done back on my world?" Daniel said as he thought about the winged statues back home.

"Well it looks like some of the texts I have read about what happened after Second Impact. I mean the planet was a serious mess for years afterwards." Navi said as she remembered the rash of movies that were released about surviving the Third Impact.

"It still is... What in your peoples collective mind did you have to awaken the Barons?" Daniel said as he looked out at the buildings.

"The Barons???" Navi spoke as she looked at Daniel with concern. "Who are they?" The question sat in the air as Navi looked over the landscape.

"The Barons..." Daniel said as he let the question be answered with his words. "The Barons are the giants that God sealed away in ice, fire, water and blood. And when these four were sealed away, God created the light, forged the Angels and forged Man." those words quickly flooded back to Navi as she remembered some of what she had heard from her trips to Sunday school. "It was said that if they ever returned the Angels would have to fight them again beside God." Navi started to feel sick.

"Then the Barons happened to be..."

"What caused the second impact?"

"And the Third Impact was to seal them again." Navi realized as she looked down at the ground before she turned her gaze skywards.

"Yes... But this seemed to be shaped by the will of something else, something that God almost had willed into play." Daniel said as he looked around to see a tree growing out of the rubble.

"Daniel... Navi..." Lillith called out as she ran out from behind the car she was taking a leak by leaving her jumpsuit almost flopping to her waist exposing her naked upper body. "I think you should see this..." Lillith said as she looked down on the ground. It took a moment for Navi and Daniel to come by her to see what had gotten her attention. As they approached they saw what had gotten Lillith's attention... It was a handprint that had dried in the moist ground right next to three sets of barefoot tracks.

"People..." Navi called out as she looked at the pattern on the ground. "Three of them."

"Yes and it looks like they are heading back to the farm." Daniel said as he looked at the direction they were going.

"Well that answers the question if there are other survivors... Now all we have to do if find them." Navi said as she started to trace the outline of one of the smaller footprints.

* * *

Asuka was standing in the kitchen cooking lunch. Well if taking the bread the Shinji had made the day before and putting on some peanut butter and jelly on it. But Asuka suddenly lost her appetite when Rei walked in. Normally this wouldn't have put her off, but Rei was only wearing a short tank top. And only a Tank top. Rei was naked from the waist down.

"Hello Asuka." Rei said as she sat down. Asuka had gotten used to some of Rei's nuances. But being partially covered made her feel at ease, given that night she had spent with Rei and her kid sister Yui some of Rei's life had spilled out and Asuka learned that being cloned and dumped into one body then another when it was too damaged or was killed must work on someone psyche in such as away that final death almost felt like a release. But For Rei right now it was learning to live again without the backups that were forcing her to learn. Asuka learned that Rei was trying her best, but there were times to just let Rei be Rei and this was one of them.

"Rei... how were things today?" Asuka spoke knowing that Rei sensed that she was uncomfortable.

"Pil... Asuka..." Rei caught herself... military brainwashing still in place Asuka thought as she let it slide. "The bath I took with Sheba and Yui was fun..." Rei was grinning. "Yui started to splash me and then I started to splash water on her then, in the process we got Sheba pulled in as we threw water around."

"So an old fashioned water fight." Asuka grinned. Well Wundere Girl was being normal... given that soon the blue haired girl would be asking her on advice on boys...

"Yes... especially after Kaworu got involved..." Asuka stopped in her tracks... okay... a little too soon for her...

"Was he..."

"He was undressed... Yui and I splashed him a lot. I think he felt a little sad, but happy that I was connecting with humanity... or the Lillium as he calls humans. But as a Nephellium, that is what he calls me... I am beautiful..." Asuka blinked a few times as she reran those few words in her mind.

"What did he say?" Asuka wanted to confirm.

"He said as a Nephellium I was beautiful." Rei's words sunk in. Asuka forced herself to sit at the table.

"Did he... want to kiss you?" Asuka spoke trying to keep the information in her head.

"Was he supposed to do that?" Rei tilted her head worried if she had done something wrong. "Because he said it, but he did not kiss me." There was a pause. "Was there some action that I was supposed to do to summon him to kiss me?"

"Rei... how did you feel when he said it?" Asuka said as she started going through her emotions with Kaji...

"I don't know... I have no reference for how I should feel." Rei said looking at her.

"Listen Rei... did you feel happy when Kaworu called you Beautiful?" Rei looked away from Asuka and closed her eyes as she looked like she was putting some serious thought into her recent experience. "I felt, like I wanted to grin. A little nervous in the stomach. Uncomfortable." yeah those were the classic signs of someone liking you.

"Rei..." Rei looked at Asuka... "It's okay for you to be nervous... hell it is probably the first guy that you have actually noticed that liked you and you were able to grin at."

"There was Shinji, but I think I liked him because he forced me to communicate with him." Rei said as Asuka looked off to the side.

"Well, first rule Rei I think Shinji was your first true friend." Rei blinked at her. "And second, I think Kaworu really likes you, so what did you do after he said that?" Asuka waited for the response.

"I left to come back here and change into clean clothes with Yui." Rei spoke as she saw Yui come in wearing one of Rei's sleep shirts.

"So... why are you not wearing any underwear?" Asuka got the feeling of where this was going.

"Yui is out of clothing and I only have shirts." Rei spoke and Asuka understood that for Rei being nude was part of the way she was wired along with Yui.

"So you were planning on doing laundry?" Asuka realized where this line of thought was going.

"Yes... But me and Yui got hungry." classic Rei line of thought.

"Listen, how about I make you and Yui a few sandwiches and we do laundry together." Asuka realized that it was time for another girl talk. This time partially nude. At this rate, Asuka and Rei would have a fully clothed conversation in the next few weeks or months.

* * *

TBC 


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry about not updating in so long, but between a family crisis and me keeping up with Graduate school

Sorry about not updating in so long, but between a family media crisis and me keeping up with Graduate school, I have been taking things an hour at a time so work on my stories have come to next to a standstill.

With the semester over I might be able to get back up to speed with my writing.

So for those you have asked for me to update, well here is the story.

* * *

Part 11: Grave decisions

* * *

  
Toji looked out on the ocean as he stood by the grave marker. It looked like someone had made camp here over a period of several days. But he knew roughly who it was. Shinji and Asuka. Given the metal cross that was nailed into the wooden plank stated the obvious. Misato Katsuragi was dead. Considering how the grave maker was done, it screamed that it was Shinji who did the marker. Kodama looked around as she moved about the rocks to see what had been left in the area as a sign of possible where Shinji and Asuka had gone to. All they had found so far was one of Asuka's plugsuit sleeves.

"Toji..." Rachel called out as she started to wave something in the air.

"What is it?" Toji called out as he started to run along the shoreline of concrete and LCL saturated ocean sand.

"I think it is a group of maps?" Rachel called out in her broken Japanese.

"Maps..." Toji called out as Kodama started to run over to where Rachel was standing.

"Does this say where Shinji and Asuka went?" Kodama called out as she stopped over what looked like to be a rudimentary kitchen.

"Well I haven't looked at all of them yet, but given that there are like two of each of these and there is only one of this one..." Rachel spoke out as she held out one of the maps. Toji knowing enough geography to realize what Shinji and Asuka were planning on going. They were heading someplace that had plenty of food and supplies to keep them alive and await rescue. Looking at the map and then looking at a stone arrow made on the ground he realized that they were heading up the coast to... Toji's face went white as a sheet when he saw roughly where Asuka and Shinji decided to head. They were heading back to a spot, near Nerv HQ was. They were heading to the farmland to have supplies for food and close enough to be rescued.

"We need to follow this map.' Toji said taking command. "If Asuka and Shinji are there then we can find help." With that the two girls with him nodded in agreement.

* * *

  
Rei was swimming nude through the open darkness around her. The fluid around her felt like the warmth of LCL. Then she heard heart beats,

Rei...

Rei looked around her in fear as she started to swim faster.

Rei...

The voice called out again as a lone figure moved into a momentary area of light.

Rei...

Rei stopped as she treaded water. The water swished behind her as she was forced to spin around to see who or what was following her.

Rei felt a hand move over her lower back. Rei feeling that bolted in a full out paddle away from the source of the form. She didn't care she just wanted to swim faster and get out of this place.

Rei...

The clone called out but this time it was in front of her. The subtle sense that she knew that she was going to be attacked. Then the space around her went light and dark as the figure came towards her. In the darkness the light glow of a face... it was her face. Rei Screamed as she pushed away from it as it reached out for her.

* * *

  
Rei swam like mad until she saw Kaworu s face. Rei kicked and pulled her way towards him as she felt something wrapping itself around her. Rei ripped and tore at it as she worked free of it as it covered her naked body. Rei kept moving until she felt Kaworu's arms around her as she was screaming and in a flat out cry as she felt wet tears across her face.

"Rei... it is going to be okay my Precious Lillium. I won't let anything hurt you." Kaworu said as Rei broke down and clung to him for dear life.

"Kaworu..." Rei was slobbering with bloodshot eyes as she buried her nose in her naked chest. "Is there only one me?" Rei shock in fear afraid to look away from him and his ruby eyes.

"Rei... You only have one soul..." Rei shot her eyes up scared.

"But this body is yours... The rest of the angels have your duplicates. When you die... there will be no others for you to go into." Kaworu said as he pulled Rei closer.

"Kaworu... am I..." Rei felt the ripped cloth in her hand. "In our room. Holding my shredded underwear. Yes..." Rei looked down at her own body.

"You must have had some nightmare to want to be free of anything holding you must have been something terrifying. Was it about your cloned bodies?" Rei nodded as she looked down and felt the air brush against her naked buttocks. "Since we are both naked? Do you wish me to make you a mother or at lease give you the feeling of what it is like to conceive a child?" Rei looked a bit concerned.

"Conceive... Motherhood?" Rei looked at her body. "Am I ready?" Rei questioned herself as she became curious as the young sixteen year old looked up and down her nude frame.

"Rei... We do not have to rush... "Kaworu said as he reached out with one hand and touched her cheek. "When you feel ready... then we will do it." Rei didn't know what was happening but she leaned forward and placed her lips on Kaworu's mouth and lightly put the tip of her tongue on his lips and slowly pulled back. It took a moment for her to realize that she had just kissed Kaworu on the lips.

"Did I just kiss you?" Rei said perplexed as she wondered why she had performed the actions she had just done.

"Yes... Rei... You just expressed your feelings as a Lillium." Rei was concerned that she was becoming something she had never fully been... Human.

* * *

Toji was walking through what was left of a sea coast town. Between finding some clothes and some underwear, he finally felt human again. Between Rachel and Kodama finally wearing clothes the girls looked more attractive, but he kept seeing Hikari's face as she used to run to school. He kept seeing her freckled face and how she looked great as she let her skirt spin around as she swung around the light post by the school yard. Toji wanted to find her, kiss her, hug her... Hell he wanted to marry that girl. If there were survivors then the odds were that Hiktari was alive some where and he wouldn't rest until her.

"Toji..." Rachel called out as she poked her head out of the shopping center. "Toji..." Rachel called out again before throwing a show at him. "TOJI... "Rachel stormed out wearing a grayish white pair of loose thermal pants that had a blue stripe down the leg and a dark blue hooded sweat shirt with the upper half of a cartoon skull on the front. "Hey even in the Apocalypse a girl needs to know that she is attractive." Rachel stormed out of the changing room. Toji looked at her.

"Sorry, I was thinking about a girl I was..." Toji changed the thought to something hopeful, "...I am in love with." Rachel walked over slowly realizing that he had something heavy on his mind.

"Oh..." Rachel let her gaze go away from Toji's face. "

So..." Rachel worked to put the words into place about what she wanted to say. Kodama was acting the same way.

"Rachel... I was trained to stop this event from happening now... for all I know Kodama's sisters could be dead... and right now I want to reach that farm so that I can find out if the girl I am in love with is still alive." Rachel took a step back from Toji's reaction. "Sorry." Toji looked down at the ground after his outburst.

"Don't be..." Toji put his thoughts together. "We all have been through a lot and I just want to see if there are any leads if there are any survivors to my school and friends." That was when Kodoma showed up, Toji looked at the older girl and realized that he wanted to find Hikari and hug her, kiss her, Hell... Marry that girl and have a slew of kids with her and grow old with her. The last memory he had of Hikari in any detail was when he was in the hospital recovering from the Angel Hacking of Unit Three and the subsequent loss of his arm and leg. That was when he reached over to the now regrown limbs. Some higher power had granted him a second chance he would not loose it. He would do his best to make every day from this point forward count for something. He would help make this world a better place for everyone. Right now his priority was to find other survivors. Behind Toji a red Octagon of AT Field energy formed behind him as he marched forward towards his destiny as an image of the girl he loved took shape in the filed for just a second before the image faded away out of his visual range as it followed him.

* * *

Hikari was sitting in the girl's bathroom. Having to nearly remove the Plug suit so that she could take a tinkle, given the feeling that her body was sweating like mad, Hikari reached to every place that was on every inch of exposed flesh and scratched. Given that this was like day two or three after she had been in this thing, she needed to find a shower strip down naked and just let warm water flow over her body. The she felt a cramp forming in her stomach.

"Shit..." Hikari said as she hesitantly spread her legs to look down into the water and urine filled basin of the toilet. Blood... Hikari gritted her teeth as she reached out and grabbed a handful of toilet paper and wiped way the dribbled urine from between her legs more blood. Standing up and pulling enough of the plugsuit up so that she could at least walk outside of the stall, she found the tampon dispensary in the rest room and walked over to it. Seeing a purse that had been left behind during the events of Third Impact. She rummaged through it until she found a change purse and found some coins to place into the dispensary and just turned the knob a few times till a tampon came out. Seeing the Plastic wrapped rod of hygienic paper and cotton was like seeing a level of civility in this hellhole come to life.

Dropping the plugsuit and not caring if anyone saw her naked ass, Hikari ripped into the German written tampon and inserted it into her body. After several moments of adjustment and gritting her teeth she got the tampon in. As she pulled up the plugsuit she turned to see a faint image in the mirror.

"Toji!!" Hikari called out as she turned around to see a faint image of Toji. He was standing in some large structure. Toji had both arms and legs from what she could see. Then a hand fell on her shoulder before she could make out any more of the place Toji was at.

"Hikari ??"

"I'm here..." Hikari called out as she ran towards the young man she loved. Then the sleeve of the plugsuit that she was dragging got flung in front of her foot as she ran and mid stride she went flying forward through the ghost and slammed right into the floor.

"Hikari !!" Amanda ran over and pulled up the entangled girl. Hikari blinked as she looked around her environment. "You okay?"

"Toji..." Hikari pulled herself up looking around, forwards, back, sides, spinning around, scared and panting. Amanda moved slowly over to her worried.

"Hikari ..." Amanda said slowly as Hikari realized where she was and collapsed to the floor.

"I'm okay..." Hikari said as she realized that she was back in the restroom she had been using minutes earlier.

"No you are not..." Amanda said kneeling down to the girl. "... What the fuck is wrong with you... you looked like you were in a trance or something when I came in."

"I don't know, I think I saw my boyfriend Toji." Hikari realized that she might be going mad. "I just worried that I have lost him forever." Unknown to her Toji had the feeling that someone was crying and missing him dearly and he could not do a thing to comfort her and say everything would be okay.

* * *

I also have a Buzzword account so if you have one, send me a line and I'll uplink you with what I am working on Story wise.

Please click the link below to review.Next Part 12: Meetings 


	12. Chapter 12

Hello everyone, here in the next update on the chapter. I have put in some translations for Asuka's German Speech in this chapter to help everyone out so be warned; this chapter gets a little mushy. I am going to do the next chapter dealing with the NERV Germany group so keep your eyes open for an update on that.

No on with the story.

* * *

Part 12: Meetings

* * *

Between the nightmares Rei had the night before, and barely sleeping even with Kaworu hugging her tight next to him. She still felt scared and tired. That is why she decided to head down to the beach and go for a swim. Only wrapped in the bed sheet she had taken from her and Kaworu's bed to keep her warm she walked down to the LCL Ocean.

There she pulled the sheet off her naked body and rolled the sheet up and placed a rock and a bottle of water she had grabbed in the kitchen on the way out on top of it by the sand near where the tide was coming in and walked into the sea.

Feeling the warmth of the Saltwater and LCL collect around her body she dove in and stared swimming. She wanted exhaustion to occur or be exhausted when she came back to shore. She sensed that there was faint AT Fields starting to collect together in the water beneath her but they were far from forming into a person. Memories came to her of the Dummy Clones. How happy they were swimming in their tank. Not a worry in the world. Just empty of everything but base reactions to the flow of the pumps in the LCL tanks. She was the Third one. The memories of the Second started to come to her. She wanted to be loved. Did Rei II desire to be a mother? Would she have been loved if she had lived?

Rei kept swimming wanting her mind to go blank, to return to that happy nothingness she had come from, but the questions burned in her mind.

Was Rei a person? Kaworu had told her that she was... He cared about her. But was it out him caring about another self aware being... Then Rei's stomach clenched. Rei was in pain as she curled up into a fetal position in the water as she felt LCL and salt water flow into her mouth as she sank. Then she was in the dream again. The figure floating towards her started to say her name.

"Rei..." the voice echoed in her mind. "Go back to shore... quickly... Yui needs your help." The voice wasn't violent, scary, or malevolent. It was concerned about her. Almost motherly. Rei made the decision when the pain subsided to head back to shore. On the shore she saw little Yui standing on the beach, scared. She was wearing the shirt Shinji had worn when Third Impact had started. Rei realized that she needed to go faster so she expanded her AT field and used it to thrust her forward through the Saltwater and LCL. It wasn't until she felt sand scraping her knees that she stood up and started running in a flat out sprint towards Yui. When she finally got to her sister, she fell to her knees and hugged the girl.

"I'm here Yui." Rei said holding the girl who was shaking with fear.

"Rei… I don't want to be eaten by the monster…" Yui called out as she dug her small fingernails into the naked flesh of Rei's back. Rei wondered which monster Yui was talking 

about. Was it one of the Barons that Sheba had told them about or was it something more primal?

"It is going to be okay." Rei said as she reached down for the rock she had placed her bed sheet under and wrapped up her body along with Yui to comfort the girl. Then Rei felt an AT Field coming towards her. Rei reached out with her mind and counted the present fields near the farm house. When she realized that everyone was accounted for, she reached out with her mind to send a message wondering if it was Lilith, Navi or Daniel coming back from their search for survivors.

"Lilith, Navi, Daniel... are you there?" Rei projected her thoughts.

"It is Ikari Rei..." Rei started to get worried. Sheba had told them about the Barons, but if they had arisen. Then, Rei held back her fear as she attempted to contact the three searchers.

"Please respond... Lilith. Is that you approaching me?" Then Rei prepared herself for battle. Using her AT Field she flattened stretched and formed it into a Lance of Longinus.

"Rei..." Lilith called out in her mind as the thoughts flowed freely. "... What is happening? Never mind I think we found survivors, or signs of them. But right now we are looking through the wreckage of an old Tourist bus. But we did find someone's pet so carrying this little guy back with us might take a while." Rei's blood went cold.

"Then you are not approaching me from over the hill?" Rei projected her thoughts with concern.

"No... All three... Well the four of us are in one place." Lilith said as Rei moved Yui behind her and out of sight behind the sheet she had wrapped around her body. Tying the sheet around her like a tunic she spread the Spear's end into a fork and forced the edges to be so sharp that it would slice through any substance including an AT Field.

"Rei... Wait do you mean that you are near the other survivors?" Lilith screamed out in Rei's head.

"I do not know, but I am ready for a fight. I will not let anyone including Ikari Gendo harm me or my sister." Rei felt every blow the breeze around her body as she felt part of the sheet come free leaving part of her body exposed. She didn't care, all she knew was there was someone coming and she was scared. What did the voice warn her about? Then she heard a rock fall and clatter against other stones on the beach. Rei turned and using her AT Field launched herself into the air and flew at such speed she was upon the person at the top of the hill. Slamming her knee into the chest of one of the individuals sending them flying backwards, she brought the tip of her spear right up to neck level to... Toji... Rei's grip hurt so much she didn't know that she forced her hands right into the AT Field of the Spear.

"Um, Hi Rei..." Toji blinked seeing Rei on the verge of killing him.

"Pilot Suzuhara..." Rei said as she lowered her weapon and bowed her head acknowledging that he was Shinji's friend.

"Listen, sorry about..." Toji cleared his throat as he adverted his eyes from Rei realizing that all she was pretty much wearing was a bed sheet. "...barging into while you were..."

"I was taking a swim after I had bathed." Rei said as she turned to see the other individuals.

"What are you on girl?" A very clear American Accent came through as Rei looked down to see dark haired girl she had knocked her knee into.

"Toji..." A Japanese girl called out helping the American off of the ground. "There are some things one doesn't do and that is never sneak up on a girl while she is taking a bath."

"I know Kodama..." Toji turned away from Rei. "... Listen Rei... have you Seen Shinji around or..."

"Pilot Soryu and Shinji are alive along with a few other survivors." Rei said as she heard Yui's voice from below.

"Rei..." Yui called out scared. "Are they good, or are they bad?"

"Yui..." Rei called out. "It is safe, they are Friends of Shinji." Toji tapped Rei on the shoulder after he had helped the American off of the ground.

"So who is Yui?" Toji's words stopped in their tracks as a little head of blue hair came up over the hill.

"She is my kid sister." Rei said a matter of factly.

"You have a kid sister?" Toji blinked a few times looking at the Mini Rei.

"Rei, can we head back to the Farm... I want to be near Asuka." Yui hid behind Rei's leg.

"Okay. We are heading back." Rei said as she guided Yui by her hand in front of her and started to walk the path back to the farmhouse.

"So, Toji... Did you know that your Friend Rei had a kid sister?" Kodama said walking next to Toji.

"No I didn't..." Toji spoke slowly. "Wonder's what else Rei kept secret before Third Impact."

* * *

Asuka looked around the room lying next to Shinji. Given all that happened she knew that this new world they were in was going to be radically different than the one she had known. Asuka watched as she looked at Shinji's chest. He has become much more muscular after Third Impact and was starting to look attractive. Heck he looked like a young Kaji. But this was Shinji, for all she knew he was having perverted dreams like all guys would have about girls. But... something was stopping her, maybe she looked unattractive. She worked up her nerve and leaned over to Shinji.

"Shinji..." Asuka felt nervous and said what was on her mind, "Halten Sie mich attraktiv?" (Do you find me attractive?)

"Uh..." Shinji was half awake. Asuka tried again.

"Halten Sie mich attraktiv?"

"Ja." Shinji said as he rolled over.

"Ja??" Asuka said stunned. When did Shinji learn German? Concerned she decided to see how much German Shinji knew.

"Welche Einrichtung Teil finden Sie attraktive auf mich?" (What body part do you find attractive on me?)

"Asuka..." Shinji rolled into a ball.

"Welche Einrichtung Teil finden Sie attraktive auf mich?"

"I like all of you... Your eyes, hands, your buttocks, that cute little crease on your ankle."

"You like my buttocks?" Asuka thinking that Shinji was being a pervert.

"Well not at first, but given how overly protective of your body. I shy away from mentioning it. Given that you have a mean kick whenever anyone sees you naked."

"Overprotective?"

"Kaji said that you wanted a man to see you. A real man, one that make you a true woman."

"Kaji?? Wait, you talked with Kaji?" Asuka was concerned.

"Yeah, I went to him to talk about guy stuff after we kissed." Shinji said half lucidly.

"Oh..." Asuka wondered what they had talked about. "What did you talk about?"

"Asuka..." Shinji rolled up tighter trying to stay warm.

"Please... "Asuka pleaded.

"We talked about that I liked you... That I couldn't approach you... I couldn't understand what you wanted... that you nearly killed me with your first kiss..." Asuka was about to freak but Shinji finished. "Kaji said that girls usually goof with their first kiss and nearly smother the guy, so I didn't feel so guilty about what happened. That if Asuka wanted to kiss again, the hang loose ninety/ten rule should apply."

"Ninety/Ten rule?" Asuka said curious.

"Yeah it was the rule that Kaji used when he kissed a girl." Shinji said sadly. "That a couple should hang loose while kissing, that neither should have a strong hold on the other but be able to pull away or lean closer to the other person and be guided to their own comfort level. Hold on too tight for too long and the other person feels uncomfortable, and too loose the person feels like they don't want to commit to the kiss."

"What did he say about my kiss?" Asuka said concerned.

"Kaji said that you are a bit aggressive in that you lost someone close to you and don't want to lose them. You have to be a bit scared with the kiss; I think that is why I kissed you every time I visited you while you were in your Coma... I worked up the nerve that I wanted to be your knight in shining armor. That I was afraid of losing you... That I loved you." Asuka blinked. Shinji here was just confessing his love for her. He was being a knight in shining armor and he tried to wake her up like Sleeping Beauty. "I was scared of losing you when I found you after Third Impact and treated your wounds I knew that it was going to be hard. I would never run away again."

"So you find me beautiful?" Asuka worked up the nerve.

"Yes... even now with your eyes brown... they look like my mom's I think... They make you look like a princess..." Asuka leaned over and kissed Shinji.

"Oh... Shinji..." Asuka said kissing him repeatedly in the process of waking him up. "I love you..." Asuka Flopped back on the bed. "I now understand why you talked with Kaji... You truly love me... Find me beautiful..." Asuka crossed her arms across her chest and hugged herself as she fell backwards. "Oh, Kaji... you were making Shinji my Knight..." She said dreamily. "You wanted to pass the torch to him so that I would have someone my own age." Asuka grinned up at the ceiling.

"Asuka..." Shinji spoke out. "Are you okay??" Shinji was sitting up in the bed.

"Sie finden mich schön ..." (You find me beautiful...) Asuka said grinning at him as she rolled over to him. Biting her lip she snaked her way up his chest, and looking in no particular direction before placing her eyes directly on him she said. "Ich weiß, warum sind Sie bereit zu warten, dann deshalb, weil der Kaji. Du willst mich zu sich sicher fühlen, bevor wir (I know why you are willing to wait, it is because of Kaji. You want me to feel safe before we...) ... Make Love." Asuka swapped back to Japanese.

"Asuka..." Shinji stammered out in shock... "You want to make love now??" Asuka pulled back.

"Oh, Shit... Shinji..." Asuka realized that she was about to make things more difficult for her than she wanted. She didn't want Shinji to break any promises that he had made to Kaji. "No... Shinji..." Asuka stammered out... "I'm willing to wait... I mean until..."

"Asuka..." Shinji said concerned...

"Shinji..." Asuka looked worried. "I'm willing to wait... I mean... until..." Asuka got worried and blurted it out. "I love you... I just don't want to..." That was when Shinji leaned in and kissed her on the lips... Asuka tried to process it... Her mind was racing... Shinji pulled away. She was scared and leaned forward. Shinji acknowledged and met her. She moved back. Shinji drifted losing contact from time to time... That was when she put her hand on Shinji's chest... "Wow..." Asuka was still processing... Shinji hugged her softly and gently rubbed her back...

"It's going to be okay Asuka, I am not going anywhere."

"Shinji..." Asuka hugged him back, not clutching him but hugging him like a stuffed animal. She was scared. Happy... Hell her stomach felt like it had butterflies, and she was floating away. "...please don't leave me?"

"I won't." A Shinji said comforting her. Asuka hugged tighter like she was going to lose her shining knight. "Asuka..." Shinji rubbed her back slowly. "You have a nightmare?"

"No..." Asuka said crying. "Just hold me..."

"Okay, Asuka..." Shinji said just holding her as she slowly fell asleep in his arms...

Asuka awoke curled up in Shinji's arms. She felt safe...

"Shinji..." Asuka said slowly... "You okay??"

"Morning sleeping beauty." Asuka grinned as she smelled Shinji's body. "Yes... You know your brown eyes make you look beautiful..." Asuka blinked...

"You like my eyes?" Asuka blinked.

"Yeah... I think they are the type of eyes my mom had... I don't really know but..." Shinji looked sad.

"Shinji..." Asuka spoke trying to orientate herself as she felt a cool breeze across her back right next to Shinji's hand. Her bare back.

"Asuka... you kind of snaked your sleep shirt up while you slept." Shinji said as he rubbed the dent in her lower back. "My hand didn't move, but I think you were trying to undress, but I spent half the night keeping your clothes on you." Asuka looked worried. "Please don't say Baka... you wanted it up with my hand there and as a gentle..."

"Shinji... Thank you..." Asuka said as she slid up and kissed him. "Kaji taught you well." Then Asuka rolled out of the bed. "Shinji..." Asuka paused. "I love you." Asuka left the room and walked outside to watch the sun rise on the horizon she saw Rei coming up the shore with several people following her. One of them was Toji.

* * *

Toji was still wrapping his head around what was up with Rei. She seemed different. She seemed like something had happened to her and she wasn't going to open up until she got near this Farm.

"Rei…" Toji spoke as he caught up to Rei... "I didn't know that you had a sister?"

"Toji…" Rei moved into range of the Farmhouse. "There is something you should know…" Rei looked down to her sister. That was when Asuka and Shinji came out of the Farm along with… Several Rei's.

"Rei… Please don't tell me…"

"I am a clone…" Rei said in defeat.

"So..."

"I am the Third." Rei covered her nude body in shame.

"Okay…" Toji paused for a moment as he digested that. "It isn't like you are a clone of Shinji's mom."

"I am a partial clone off of her." Rei grabbed her sister and started running away from Toji and towards Shinji.

"Man talk about being fucked up beyond belief…" Rachel said as she looked out at the crowd gathering by the farmhouse. "…And I thought my life was bad."

* * *

The Ninety/Ten ten rule came from the Will Smith movie Hitch. I kinda of think that Kaji would have been Shinji's wingman in helping him hitch up with Asuka given how much they talked towards the end of the Series.

Next part 13: The German Side of Things


	13. Chapter 13

I would like to thank Dennis for helping me out of my writer's block for sections of this chapter. Thanks man for pulling my ass out of the fire.

* * *

Part 13: The German Side of Things

Rei had walked into the farmhouse and gotten dressed. She had just grabbed clothes not mattering what she had put on her body just as long as she was covered. Between the orange tie up swimsuit bottom, the white cremasole top, the white denim wifebeater pants, and the grayish yellow hooded sweatshirt, she just wanted to bury herself in the warmth of her AT Field. She just hovered past the blue pair of coveralls she used while gardening and flew down the hallway out the back of the farmhouse and into the small vegetable garden outside.

The AT Field Constructed Bees flew around pollinating the plants. Their construction was based on the squished creature they had found in a hive on the farm. Given that before Second and Third Impact the animals had nearly been driven to extinction by the pollution and insecticides used on the humans crops and afterwards by the endless summer the Angels had caused. These newly created beings were constructed to be more resilient than their forbearers with improved immune systems, tweaked body structures for improved flight and flower pollination. Other than those basic changes the Bees maintained their basic appearance. Their buzz was constant as Rei hovered over several of the crops. Between the sweet potatoes, corn, wheat, watermelons, and tomatoes that were shifting from green to red next to some peppers that were doing the same, she floated over by the wooden bench by the sunken basin where the rice was being grown. The wet ground came up between her toes as she felt the cold inch through her skin. Since Toji and the other humans that were with him had arrived, there had been so many questions. Many of which forced Rei to cop out to being a tool, a weapon, the monster that was the bringer of the destruction that Toji and the two girls with him had seen all around them... Rei had fled out of the dining area and now, she could her stomach clench like a hand inside of her. Then her stomach clinched again.

When Rei opened her eyes again she was standing naked before Commander Ikari... He was bringing his hand up to her left breast squeeze it softly as he pressed it right into her AT Field collapsing body. At that moment she knew she was going to fulfill a destiny. Every emotion of wanting to be loved, cared for, to care for someone, she wanted to be a mother, and to bear life like the women of the humans she was descended from had done for ages in memorial... Then the commander moved his hand through her body until he got to her stomach, then her womb. She could feel his hand inside of her as his hand of Adam touched the barren area where she was denied to bear a child. The soft tissue of her body clinched as she felt his fingers brush against the inside of her womb. She winced in pain as she felt the memories of Yui Ikari coming to the surface as she felt her body orgasm. This connection of pleasure for the making life. The pain of labor. The night of passion where Yui lost her virginity. The mocking face of the clean shaven commander naked with Yui as they made love to conceive Shinji... The images of pain screamed at an instinctual memory in her body... She was being raped... Not just physically raped... She was being robbed of her life... Yui would have never wanted this, she would have never wanted to happen to her... her memories and Yui's were blurring together... The Commander was using her body against her will. This body was her's and no matter if it was constructed vessel, it was her's to keep. She was going to stop the pain she had endured.

"Fight back Rei..." A voice echoed in her mind... Rei felt that she wasn't going to let the commander fulfill his dream, she would fulfill Shinji. Gritting her teeth and applying all of the force she had, she put every ounce of her power into her AT Field and pulled it back together. Reforming her arm... And with some satisfaction she severed the commander's arm... The look of shock on his face was worth knowing that she had taken a little trophy for all the pain he had caused her throughout all of her incarnations. Then Rei felt something cold across the top of her forehead as she felt the memory fade to black. She felt her eyes open to find the top of her head forcing itself into the dark wet soil.

Pulling her head out of the brown dirt, Rei looked around to realize that she had fallen asleep on the bench and had fallen to the ground. The memory of the Commander's assault on her body could be still felt throughout her body as the coldness of the wind started to rip through the garden. Moving over to rice pond to wash her face she could feel a presence floating around her. It was the same one from her dream, the same feeling that told her to head back to Yui during her swim. Now it seemed like it was going to appear right around her... as Rei reached into the pond water and cupped a handful of water to wash her forehead. The cold chill refreshed her and made her focus on the now.

As she reached down into the water again, she felt the presence move beneath her and into the pond. That was when she reached for the next handful of water. Before her stared back the face of Yui Ikari... And she was reaching out to touch Rei's hand For a moment Rei could feel herself being pulled into the cold water of the pond as she swore that Yui was reaching out of the water to grab her by the wrist and bring her to wherever she was at. Rei clutched with fear broke her hand free and shoved an AT Field up between her and the water and fired a shock wave similar to what the Angel Sahaquiel had fired off in its attack on NERV as she screamed in pure fear. The water exploded around Rei soaking her in the process as she kicked herself backwards trying to get away from this thing that bore her face... Getting far enough away she held her hand out with a generated AT Field while she grasped her wrist with her other hand to steady herself just in case her attack hadn't done enough damage.

* * *

Kaworu Nagisa had heard the scream from outside, but the explosion had gotten everyone's attention as he raced outside. In the Garden Rei was on the ground soaked to the bone, covered in dirt, mud, plant fibers, and a feeling of extruding fear that flooded out of Rei by the metric liter. Rei was hyperventilating with a raised AT Field as she shuddered in response to some 'thing' that no one else could see.

Kaworu raised his AT-Filed to cancel Rei's and slowly, steadily stepped towards his companion. If Kaworu went too far with his AT Field cancellation he would cause Rei's AT Field to collapse and she would die. Inching slower as he worked this way through the field to see how much Rei was shaking. As he felt the way the field Rei was erecting up, it felt not so much aimed at him, but where she had fired out the shot. Kaworu looked over to where she had slammed her AT Field down with such force that the sunken section of the ground screamed attack point. The wet soil around the blast site looked like it had been part of the rice field section of the garden. Given the way that the earth was flown around Rei must have encountered something scary. That was when he knelt down next to Rei and placed his hand on top of the one that she was holding her free arm with.

"Rei..." Kaworu said looking her in the face as he combined his field with her's to strengthen it. "I am here... I will help protect you." Rei blinked a few times as she accepted the AT Field energy he had offered up without question. Rei calmed down a bit as she swallowed hard and nodded in compliance.

"Rei..." Kaworu moved and raised his own AT Field barrier up around the both of them and increased the energy so much that even as the light rain started to fall from a storm front that had been moving in over the past few days just bounced off the Field harmlessly. "I have my Field up, you are safe..." Rei just didn't move she just stared out at the spot. "...nothing is going to get you."

"The _Nothing _you are talking about is what I am afraid of." Rei said swallowing after those words.

"Rei... I can't help you unless you tell me what you are scared of." Kaworu said sitting down next to her, he reached over and caressed her face. Rei just took a few breathes and closed her eyes for a moment and let her head fall forward against her outstretched arm. Kaworu knew that Rei was working up the strength to talk but for the moment her physical and emotional exhaustion had taken over her body. "... I won't leave your side." After a long moment Kaworu put his arm over her shoulder and rubbed a bit of her arm until she relaxed and let his body heat soak into her body. Noticing that there was a crowd forming outside of the barrier Kaworu motioned with a free hand that they should keep their distance. Even the New Arrivals had grown concerned and one of the girls, the American named Rachel reached out and poked at the AT Field with a Finger. The orange hexagon pattern rippled across the surface like a stone tossed into a pond and the last line of the shift just ended right about where the crater Rei had created.

"Kaworu... Do you need any help?" Shinji called out as he watched the scene unfold.

"No Shinji... I can handle it here. Just go inside and talk with your friends..."

"Okay... but I will be by the door, if you need any help." Shinji said as he slowly along with Asuka and several of the Angels started to move everyone back inside. Little Yui clung onto Asuka as she came inside but the young Rei clone looked like she was about to pee her pants given how Rei was acting right now.

"Asuka... see if you can make little Yui something warm to eat." Asuka nodded and understood and moved in. About that moment Rei looked over to Asuka...

"Pika..." Rei called out as Asuka stopped in her tracks. "... keep Yui safe, the..." Rei fell forward getting dirtier from the mud. "Keep Yui safe..." Rei was still scared, but she looked like something would come after her kid sister. Asuka understood whatever had scared Rei; Rei was scared that it might come after Yui if it didn't get her. So Asuka raised her AT Field in front of her and the small girl she was with, which surprised Toji and the two human girls he had come with. This simple action seemed to calm Rei down that she leaned back next to Kaworu and relaxed significantly. The unspoken nods between the girls conveyed volumes of information as Asuka moved little Yui inside. Then Rei started to open up about what had happened.

It had almost taken an hour by Shinji's counting, but Kaworu had brought Rei inside as the rain poured down outside. Rei looked like a mess, like she had gone fifteen rounds with a gopher in a vegetable garden and the mess ending in a draw. What stood out on Rei's face was that she looked like she had cried her eyes out. Yui who had been sipping seasoned tea rushed over to hug Rei's dirty leg and in the process getting mud all over her body. Rei grinned and she moved a hand over to pat the young girl on the head.

"Is Rei okay?" Yui said as she looked up worried into her sister's eyes.

"Yes... I am okay Yui..." Rei grinned a little before talking a cleansing breath and letting it out. "So what have you and Pika been up too?" Asuka grinned at the nickname Rei had given her. Rei couldn't stop herself from saying Pilot Soryu automatically whenever she was around Asuka, but this bastardization of the name made her connect to her humanity and distance herself from all connections from Shinji's father's influence over Rei.

"Nothing much, just working on a puzzle and drinking tea." Yui bit her lip. "She makes it taste like leaf juice." The girl whispered hoping for Asuka not to hear her. But Asuka did with a bit of shock remembering that children are the toughest critics one could have.

"Well how about you help her make the tea next time so that it will taste the way you like it. She might like having some of your tea." Rei said as she got down to eye level with Yui.

"Okay..." Yui said with a grin. After a long moment Yui looked worried. "Did the monster that scared you come back?" Rei understood what Yui was getting to and everyone in the room wanted to know what had happened to cause Rei to be scared witless.

"No, the monster didn't come back?" Rei said with some relief. "She isn't a monster at all."

"She?" Yui blinked a few times in shock. "Then the Monster is a girl?" Rei Nodded.

"Yes... she is a girl, but she isn't a monster." Rei paused for a long time as she worked what she was going to say next to Yui. "She is like us... Just that her AT Field hasn't..." Rei worked on the word for a moment. "... Reached balance yet."

"Oh..." Yui said looking away from Rei... "Then when will she meet balance?" Yui turned back to Rei.

"I don't know when she will, but I think she thought I was Shinji when she reached out to me." Rei realized that she had gotten Shinji's attention with that statement.

"So it is another person..." Shinji put his two Yen in to the conversation. Rei nodded.

"Well who is it?" Toji butted in knowing that he wasn't all up to speed on what was happing in this freaky farmhouse.

"I don't want to go into that right now. I just want Shinji and Asuka to know who she is..." Rei bit her lip as she slowly went out of the room... "I am going to get cleaned up and afterwards we can talk in Kaworu's room." The feeling that Rei left was she went out made the room that there was much going through Rei's head right now and he felt concerned that whatever had scared Rei to the point where she nuked the hell out of the Rice garden was something that she needed to spill on her own terms.

* * *

Hikari rubbed her arms with her hands across herself, every line of the plugsuit just stood out as she moved over and reached out to pull an old lab coat and wrapped it around her. It had felt weird. She had felt, hell she had seen Toji on a beach wearing rags near a red EVA unit. She didn't know if she was going mad or what but right now she was scared. Amanda had not left her side for the last few hours but the feeling that there was something out there seeking her out. She had felt Toji's presence and wanted to be close to him. That was when Tru showed up next to her and sat down next to her.

"So Tru... You think that I am going mad." Tru only shifted her head some as she tried to figure out the words that Hikari had said. Hikari realized that Tru had not understood a word she said. Then she spoke in a language that sounded like beautiful birds singing in a garden. Then blushed a little realizing that Hikari didn't understand a word she said either. With a touch of her hand she took Hikari's hand in her own and starting rubbing it before gentility squeezing it.

"So... You think that what I saw was real? Or you are just concerned about me."

"Hikari..." Tru pointed at her. "Tru Friend..." Tru pointed towards herself before grinning then Tru's grin shifted to concern.

"Concerned." Hikari continued to speak. "I see I know that you probably don't know a word of Japanese and thinking that every word that I am saying is nothing but gibberish." Hikari's head sank down.

"Gibberish??" Tru said looking at her trying to place the word.

"Yeah Gibberish... I wish that you could understand what I was saying or I could at least speak your language like Spike does... But I don't think..." Hikari was cut off as Tru moved in and kissed her hard on her lips. Suddenly as she was struggling for breath, she could feel words being sucked out of her mind. Terms associated with them... It was like her mind was becoming an open book. The Tru released her and fell backwards putting her hands to her head and gritting through some sort of pain...

"Tru..." Hikari called out realizing from going from a moment of shock to the realization that Tru was in pain...

"Friend... Help... Baby... Food... Cooking... Lover... Wall... Cup... " Tru streamed out of her mouth as she looked like she was going through pain of her head nearly exploding as her eyes went from the red irises they had to being red and then red being bloodshot as blood started come from her nose.

"Tru... Are you okay??" Hikari called out as the wave of words continued out of Tru's mouth. Then a moment after she tried to put her hands on Tru, Tru stopped moving from the pain...

"Hikari..." Tru moaned out. "... AT Field... I will never try to sync with your mind's AT Field." Tru said in Japanese.

"What..." Hikari said blinking a few times...

"Talk Slowly... I think I just used my powers to use your language..." Tru reached up to her head and started to rub it like she just had the mother of all headaches ever known to mankind.

"What..." Hikari said looking at her blue haired friend.

"I have powers..." Tru said in broken Japanese as she started to work the words out of her mouth. "... I used them to learn your language..." Then Tru started out a line of words that Hikari didn't understand. "You were concerned about something... um something called Toji??" Hikari blinked a few times.

"You have powers and you just learned to..." Hikari realized that whatever Tru had used might be a result of Third Impact... "Tell me have you touched the mind of another from a distance? Say someone you are in love with?" Tru looked at her worried.

"Not that I have tried... Why??" Tru worked out the words the best she could.

"I think I have powers too and I think that Toji, the boy I was in love with before Third Impact... Is still alive!!" Tru just blinked at her and understood.

"Tell me word for word what you were saying before I could learn your language, I might understand what you are trying to get at." With that Hikari started to tell Tru the entire conversation again, but this time understanding that now Tru could understand her now. She didn't know whether to be scared or not. But if there was any hope that Toji was still alive, she needed that to keep her going.

* * *

Rei disrobed and started toss muddy clothing onto the floor as the water kettle in the room was slowly warming the water for her bath. As each layer of clothing was removed Rei felt more relaxed. Nudity wasn't a big thing for her. She just didn't have the social references to determine that there were rules for being undressed as well as being a civil individual. Much of this information Rei was recently learning, but Asuka and Shinji had given her some leeway given her use of clothing or lack thereof on her body when she was around the farmhouse. But right now as she picked up her yellow bathing bucket and poured in hot water from the heating kettle into as she placed the scented rope on a soap that were her's around her neck. She could smell the scent of the aroma candles that Asuka had found from the towns market flooding the room around her making her relax and think of the peaceful things in her unpeaceful existence.

The dreams over the past few nights had started to make sense. Yui or at least a part of Yui was trying to reach out to her. Rei dipped her washrag into the tub and stared to wet her body down to rinse the loose dirt off before going and scrubbing her washcloth with the soap and stared work on the adhered dirt on her body and hair. Her mind was floating around, pondering as she moved the suds filled cloth over her form before sitting on her bathing stool and scrubbing her back brush with soap. That was when she heard the door slide open. It was Asuka.

"Rei..." Asuka paused before approaching any further. "You okay... you seem a little more calmed down since..."

"Pika..." Rei bit her lip. "You know that I am a clone..." Asuka blinked a few times in bemusement.

"Well Yeah..." Asuka said sarcastically... "I mean there are like fifty clones of you floating around this house." Asuka didn't get it.

"Pika..." Rei said getting up from the bathing stool and washed the soap off of her body with a clean sponge as she squeezed it out. "I didn't mean the Dummy clones that the Angels currently inhabit." Rei dropped her sponge and rag into the plastic bucket and walked perfectly naked over to Asuka and stopped right before her. "I am a clone... The first me was a clone of a different person. My human DNA was taken from the woman who's AT Field I am sensing. The one that has been haunting my dreams." Rei got scared at this time. "Do you know what it is like to wear someone else's face? To be a puppet for someone's desires." Rei held out her arms away from her body. "I have finally cut my strings..." Rei let her arms fall. "I am free, but I want to be a real girl..." Rei started crying and Asuka moved in and hugged her letting Rei's wet body soak into her clothing.

"It's okay Rei... you can cry now... I will be here." Asuka noticed that Rei was letting all the fear and doubt about herself become known to her friends.

"I was a puppet..." Rei cried as Asuka started to rub her back.

"Yeah and made by a sick Geppetto..." Asuka felt Rei cringe in her arms. "Now all you wanted was to be a real girl." Asuka held her and walked her over to the edge of the Soaking Tub and sat Rei down.

"Do you think I am a real girl?" Rei said worried as she looked at Asuka.

"Yeah..." Asuka said looking Rei as she caressed Rei's face. "... Just that you are a work in progress." Asuka grinned as Rei pulled away from her in fear. "I mean that as a good thing. I mean I am human, I don't get things right." Asuka said swallowing her pride.

"You act with assuredness and rashness." Rei said looking down at her feet.

"And I was failing school." Asuka added putting a hand under Rei's chin. "I mean I can't read Japanese worth a darn. Most of what I know what to understand has to do with running my EVA." Asuka grinned. "And a few things about boys and girls."

"You are not perfect?" Rei looked up at Asuka through her teary eyes.

"Well, yes, but it is just between us girls in this room. Don't tell anyone." Asuka said giving Rei a hug. "So I see that you are not a doll, but wow you are just as normal as Shinji." Asuka caressed Rei's cheek softly. "How about you craw into the soaking tub and tell me a little about what you and Kaworu talked about before coming in" Rei nodded as she moved her legs into the tub and lowered herself into it.

"Asuka..." Rei said as she adjusted her AT Field to warm the water around her. "Have you had Shinji touch your naked body before?" Rei started to point her fingers together. Asuka blinked a few times at this question.

"Why are you asking?" Asuka said looking at Rei.

"Well I want Kaworu to caress me with his AT Field." Rei said as she started to relax. "I have died three times, and one of them saving Shinji's life and the other Listening to Shinji's wish in the Instrumentality. Kaworu held me like Shinji held me in the Instrumentality. I felt loved. Whole cared for. Asuka, Kaworu took those feelings and made me feel like I was flying. I have no reference for the type of pleasure I felt when he kissed me."

"Oh..." Asuka was figuring out where Rei was going. "So you want to have sex with Kaworu?" Rei blushed.

"Not exactly," Rei sank down in the water as she squeezed her left and right breasts remember the feeling both father and son had given her when each had touched each. "Asuka... I am a clone of Shinji's mother." Rei let out as she looked up at Asuka. "I think she wants her face back but I am scared that she will take my body from me in doing so." Asuka was looking at her with her jaw on the floor. "Kaworu said that I shouldn't be scared of having someone face other than my own. He is the same way... A different person who was cloned, but like me shares a face of another." Rei paused. "He told me not to afraid, that I wasn't alone." Asuka traced Rei's face slowly.

"So you are a clone of Shinji's mom." Asuka said as she felt Rei's skin. "No wonder you want to have kids. I wonder how she died. Do you..." Asuka stopped pushing the through out of her mind. "Never mind..." Asuka said putting a hand into the water.

"Asuka??" Rei moved in the tub to face Asuka.

"Oh it was something I was thinking about. If this Yui is technically you and Shinji's mom. Maybe all she wants is to say Hi. I mean you are technically her daughter." Asuka said as Rei crossed her legs in the tub. "How about the next time you sense her, why don't you bring me a long so that I can talk with her." Asuka said deciding that she might as well learn about Shinji's mom while she could. "I mean I felt my Mama before Third Impact, she helped me fight for my survival. If this is anything like what I went through, then be ready to feel a lot of things." Asuka moved her legs into the tub. "But I think you will be happy afterwards." Asuka grinned at those words.

"Thanks Asuka." Rei said as she grinned. Asuka moved and patted Rei on the head.

"Now why don't you tell me a little about this AT Field Touching Kaworu and you have been doing." Asuka said looking a now very normal Rei.

"It is not so much in words, but with feelings." Rei said as she adjusted her AT Field and touched Asuka's leg, and then Rei's hand went into it. Asuka got scared but relaxed as she felt nervousness, happiness, and a sudden urge for sweetened rice.

"Rei..." Asuka looked down for a moment at Rei's hand or at least where it should be at. "... How much have you been doing with Kaworu?"

"Almost every night since I started to have the nightmares, why?" Rei retracted her hand out of Asuka's leg.

"Could you please teach me to do this? I want to do it with Shinji." Asuka blushed when she said that.

"I will teach you, if you teach me what you know of boys?" Asuka reached out her hand and shook Rei's hand in agreement.

"You have a deal." Asuka said with a sly grin.

* * *

Maya had spent that last three to four days running throughout this hell she had awakened to. The memory of those chewed upon bodies and that boy who she had to kill out of an act of mercy. Without power, all the light she had found had been on a flashlight mounted assault rifle that she had slung over her shoulder and a metal flip lighter that she had in her hand.

Between having to work her way through various security doors, she was cold and hungry. But hunger was put out whenever she saw blood. That had been a day or so ago after she had worked her way into this section. She had figured out she was somewhere in NERV Germany and for whatever reason someone had decided to put people in here to be killed and eaten by whatever was down here with her. That power had been cut off to some levels but there was the distinct smell of LCL coming up ahead. That meant that she was approaching the EVA bay and hopefully there would be power there.

Moving through the hydraulic door that she had to manually open by pumping the override release to move the fifteen centimeter thick door far enough open so that she could get through. Realizing that there was power and light in this section, Maya realized that the best thing she could do was to lock this door down. Taking the lighter she flicked it open to where there was a flame coming out of it and knocking a panel off with the butt of the gun she shoved the lighter in under the Mercury switch and the pressure override took over for fire danger to seal off slammed the door shut behind her. Maya sank to the floor knowing that the hell she had come out of was sealed off. The only way that someone was going to get back the way she had come was to burn the doors off. At that moment Maya's body just shut down and for the first time in days she slept for how many hours she didn't know, but for the time being she knew she was safe.

Getting up from her rest, Maya moved her stiff limbs and looked around the environment she was in.

"Okay. EVA bay... That means if this place is set up the same way as NERV Japan, then the lockers will be through this door." Maya said to herself, not so much to state the obvious but to hear a voice, any voice to keep her going. As Maya walked across the fluid filled room's catwalk she felt that if she could find some clothes, she might start to feel human again and not like some trapped animal. The smell of the LCL made her think of the children, the last battle where Asuka and Shinji put their lives on the line to protect the base from attack from Human military forces. Then things went nuts, people were hallucinating and fighting incoming military forces and she remembered Ritsuko Akagi sitting next to her and typing in "I need you..." on Maya's laptop. Then after that the erotic dream, waking up in hell and now... Maya kept moving. There was a puddle of LCL about halfway on the walkway, given the amount; it looked like someone had climbed out of the stuff. Then she saw the footprints. Several footprints. Maya came to a complete stop. Though some of the footprints looked dried, several were fresh. Maya knelt down and measured the size of one of the feet against her own size twenty-three nine and half inch long foot. There were people moving around. Maya counted the number of footprints. But decided to stop after she saw that many overlapped.

"Hello." Maya called out waiting to hear a response. Moving forward across the walkway she hoped that there was someone out there. Then she heard a sound. Maya broke out into a run, she didn't care if anyone saw her naked, she just wanted to see someone alive. That was when she ran into a girl in a plugsuit covered in blood.

"RUN..." The girl called out as she grabbed Maya's hand and pulled her with such force that Maya thought her arm would be dislocated by the force the girl used.

"What are we running from?" Maya called out trying to keep pace with the girl.

"Let's put it this way... I think I know what happened to some of the other survivors that came out of the blood pool." The blond girl said in fluent English. It took Maya a moment to realize what Blood Pool Meant. The LCL tank.

"What do you mean the others?" Maya got her response when she saw a naked woman on the floor what had half of her chest ripped open and bite marks along her neck and arms. "Shit..." Maya called out as she continued her run with the girl.

"Let's get out of here and seal off the section." Maya had been worried that the creature she had been trapped with had followed her. Instead she had learned that she had been following it out to its food source. Now all Maya could do was quietly curse herself for sealing off the wrong side of the walkway.

To be continued.

* * *

Questions to be answered next time:

What is this human munching monster that is chasing Maya and her new found friend?

What are the extent Hikari's new powers?

I am asking the readers of this story to submit ideas to me for future sections of the story.

I am going to get these two groups together, but it will take a road trip of twelve days for Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kaworu, Toji, Navi, and Yui to get to Germany. I am using the Trans-Siberian Railroad as the main route as railroads would pretty much be a straight line from getting from Eastern Asia to Eastern Europe.

So any adventures they are going to have on that journey will be what I am asking for help from you all from. Romantic relationships, personal discoveries, back stories, superpowers, loss of virginity, and lost item ideas will be counted as being usable.

Please contact me or post a review by clicking the little blue button below.

Do it now. :-)


	14. Chapter 14

* * *

This is a repeat of what I sat at the end of the last section, but I want to get it across to the readers before hand so that

This is a repeat of what I sat at the end of the last section, but I want to get it across to the readers before hand so that you can enjoy the story.

I am asking the readers of this story to submit ideas to me for future sections of the story.

I am going to get these two groups together, but it will take a road trip of twelve days for Shinji, Asuka, Rei, Kaworu, Toji, Navi, and Yui to get to Germany. I am using the Trans-Siberian Railroad as the main route as railroads would pretty much be a straight line from getting from Eastern Asia to Eastern Europe from where Group A (Shinji and Asuka's farming crew) is to where Group B is (Hikari and Maya's bunch).

So any adventures they are going to have on that journey will be what I am asking for help from you all from. Romantic relationships, personal discoveries, back stories, superpowers, loss of virginity, and lost item ideas will be counted as being usable.

Please contact me or post a review by clicking the little blue button below at the end of the chapter.

Do it now. :-)

* * *

Part 14: Discovery of Survivors

* * *

Navi had spent the last few days with Lilith and Daniel looking for survivors. During the entire search, they had found a warm water Penguin named Pen 2. Navi knew that searching for these AT Fields was going to take time, but given that the Angels said that there would be a mix of Human and Angel survivors out there, then finding them would be a priority. That was when Navi came to a stop and stretched her arms from hiking over hillside she had spent the last half hour getting up on. She was getting tired as Pen waddled over to her as he moved his small legs over the grassy terrain.

"Wark..." Pen said as he rotated his head around and looked over the landscape.

"Yeah..." Navi said as she sat down. "I agree with you there. Warzone." Pen looked back at her. "You know I get the feeling that you understand me." Pen held up a clawed flipper and patted Navi's leg.

"So... where would you go if you were a survivor?" Navi said as Pen angled his head sideways at her as he, she hoped that Pen was a he, pondered for a time. "Probably for you someplace cool with plenty of fish." That was Pen nodded at her. Navi moved back. "Okay... this is getting weird." Suddenly Lilith hovered into view.

"Navi..." Lilith said as she glided using her AT Field to where Navi was at. "... We found survivors." With that Navi shot up.

"Survivors??" Navi was for a loss for words. "How many?" Navi was able to stammer out.

"I don't know. I think maybe three, but there are an additional three Fields being generated a little father off, but I left Daniel with the group we found first. Mostly they are males."

"Three guys..." Navi got her voice back. "What do they look like?" Navi wondered on their appearance.

"Human... Um, on is very muscular, but the other two I would call about Shinji and Kaworu's body build." Lilith said as she landed on the ground and started to move over to Navi.

"Okay, so these other AT Fields that you are picking up, where are they?" Navi said as Pen wadded away from her so that he could get a good look at Lilith's face.

"They are around the shore. I think they are new arrivals whose AT Fields have come into full fruition." Lilith said looking down at Pen. "There might be another bird like Pen here." Lilith said bending over Pen and stroking her hand over Pen's head. Pen closed his eyes under her caress in approval of this idea.

"Well at least we are finding other people here." Navi said as she moved over and picked up Pen and moved her AT Field underneath her and floated up and watched Lilith levitate up and fly off in the direction where she had sensed the AT fields at.

* * *

Maya had spent that last hour or so after grabbing a jacket to temporarily use as a full body dress explaining what she had gone through to the children around her. Two of the children she recognized as friends of Shinji and Asuka's, Hikari Horaki and Kensuke Aida, which made Maya's urge to get the Magi computer system up and running so that she could find the other children. Given that Amanda was still shaken by seeing the young woman killed in front of her made her think of what she herself had gone through. Maya knew that whatever this threat was, it was not human and it needed to be stopped for the sake of the children she was with. As the official adult among this group of survivors she swore that she would get them out alive.

"Maya..." Kensuke said coming up next to her. "Listen I..." Maya raised a hand.

"Kensuke... I am trying to sort out what happened to me..." Maya said on the verge of tears but she fought through it.

"No... Just that I am surprised that given everything that has happened that I expected there to be more damage to the planet after a massive Angel attack." Kensuke said as he sat down in one of the terminal chairs next to her.

"Oh..." Maya said as she typed through code. "Well, I don't remember much other than waking up in a slaughterhouse full of torn apart humans." Maya watched as the system was going through an intelligent restart routine and the system restart booted up. "I mean, from what I have heard from you and the other children that we all were in the LCL pool." Maya tried to breath through the fear she had, but had to swallow nearly throwing up at that moment.

"Yeah, that means that you got fished out a little before or after Spike, Amanda, and Tiffany came out of that LCL soup we were in." Kensuke said pulling on the edges of the yellow plugsuit he was wearing trying to make it fit right. "Man, how did Shinji and Toji ever get used to wearing these things? I know that this thing is meant to be form fitting, but does it have a sudden need to work it's way up your ass?" Maya grinned at the change of the subject.

"I think that Asuka relished in wearing it." Maya said more code came up.

"Yeah... I think Asuka liked the fact that the suit showed off her figure." Kensuke said as Maya blushed at saying this.

"But I wished they didn't have to wear them at all." Maya said with tears coming to her eyes.

"Why?" Kensuke said looking at her. Given how she looked, other than her height, she looked probably like a one of the older high school kids that Kensuke would have probably looked at through the window of one of his classes.

"Children should have lives... be able to play, go on dates, see the people they are in love with. Make out in the backseat of cars," Maya's head sank down. "Have their fist kiss." Maya started to cry. Kensuke put his hand on Maya's shoulder and started to rub her arm.

"Wow, you did care about Shinji, Asuka and Rei." Maya looked up into Kensuke's eyes with a bit lip.

"I did..." Maya turned away from Kensuke in shame. "But the commander and the others just used them as disposable tools to get the job done. Children should never be used as soldiers, ever." Maya slammed her fist down onto the console.

"Oh..." Kensuke moved back away from her. "I didn't know." Then Amanda came in along with Tiffany.

"Hey Maya, we found some clothes and a shower for you to use." Tiffany said carrying a pile of clothes and a towel. Maya pulled the edges of lab coat she was wearing tight around her and got up.

"Thanks..." Maya said moving out of her chair so she wouldn't flash Kenuske by accident. "... Tiffany watch the start up while I get a shower. I need you to see if you can find anything under the command line EVA 2 plug power." Maya paused. "Also I need a count of the active transmitters and Satellites in orbit." Maya turned to Amanda. "Amanda, I need you to seal of the EVA bay from up here and see if there are any recordings of anyone going into the bay..." Maya turned to Kensuke. "Have Kensuke work with you out."

"Thanks." Amanda paused for a moment, "Maya, the showers that we found are about a floor up from here."

"Head up one floor, turn right head down the offices and turn left to the locker room." Maya grinned. "I did look at the map of this place that was hanging on the wall."

"Yeah. Listen Tru, and Hikari and the little ones are in the offices. So pay them a visit before you get your shower." Amanda said as she moved past Maya.

"I will." Maya said as she moved out of the control room and out the door as she watched these teens start away at the computers as she hefted the machine gun under her arm that she picked up by the door. So much needed to be done to stop those things that attacked that woman. The thing that nagged at the back of her mind is that the teeth marks looked like they came off of an EVA unit. But EVAs were several dozen stories tall, these were human sized.

* * *

Ohrhime smelled blood and sea water in her nose. Then she opened her eyes to find herself underwater. Nearly choking as she opened her mouth to scream, the taste of the liquid flooding into lungs. She was going to drown as kicked like mad in the liquid to get to the surface rippling above her. Her body ached as she swam. The she felt like she was able to breath as adrenaline kicked in. She fought against it, then after a long moment as she kicked her way closer she realized that given the depth that she should be exhaling instead of holding her breath. Ohrhime forced herself to breathe out. Then she saw another girl trying to pull up a smaller girl but she was struggling. Forcing all of her pain and fear out of her body, Ohrhime swam full tilt to the two girls.

Ohrhime who had always been athletic even given her exordinarly large bust line of her chest, earned had earned herself the nickname cheesecake. But at this time she likened herself to just being a _Baywatch _lifeguard as she swam into range of the girls. All Ohrhime saw though this bloody water was that the younger of the two girls had passed out and the older one was having her hands full just trying to pull her up. The older girl who hand long hair was barely kicking as Ohrhime reached around the younger girl who she had noticed was naked and grabbed her firmly by the chest and motioned for the other girl to do the same thing under her arm. With the two girls kicking upwards to the surface was determined to get out of this mess.

As the three girls broke the surface Ohrhime looked for shore, seeing a beach stick out of this... They were in an ocean of this blood water. Ohrhime coughed a few times to clear her lungs of the stuff she had breathed in as she got her bearings.

"There is land there." Ohrhime called out in her fluent Japanese as she pointed with her free hand. The older long haired girl simply nodded in agreement. On the surface the swim didn't take too long as they moved the young girl between them. Once they hit shore Ohrhime felt the feel of the sand underneath her feet as she laid the girl down and started CPR. The long haired girl looked at Ohrhime concerned as she watched her compress the girl's chest to get the fluid out of the girl's lungs. Then with a cough that looked more like a geyser of water from a fountain, the girl started to breath on her own. Ohrhime patted the girl on the side of the face as she rolled the girl over to help her purge more of the water from her lungs. After several moments Ohrhime felt the adrenaline start to wear off as she fell backwards on the sand to rest. The long haired girl reached over and started to caress the younger girl's face and at this time Ohrhime realized that the girl's hear was green. Kinda of a Sea Foam green. Then the smaller girl eyes slowly blinked open and she looked around. One of first things she did was blink and open and close her eyes like she was trying them out for the first time.

"You okay?" Ohrhime said as she got up as the feeling started to work through her body.

"Yes..." the girl said as she started to touch the fingers of her hands in front of her face as if she was trying to orient her eyes to what she was seeing and feeling. "... and no. I was blind and now I can see." the girl held up her hand. "Is this my hand and do you have long red hair?" The girl was trying to digest what her mind was now processing.

"Uh, yes I have long red hair and that is your hand in front of my face, why..." Ohrhime was bracing her self for the worse news. "Well why are the three of us naked?" Ohrhime looked down to see that she was totally naked. All three of them were naked on a beach.

"Did you wake up underwater?" Ohrhime said trying to put facts together. The girl nodded, the Ohrhime looked at the green haired girl. "You?" The girl gave her a blank stare before a look of concern moved over her face. "Do you understand what I am saying?" Sea Foam hair started to say something but stopped as something got her attention on the hillside and Ohrhime wondered what she was looking at, then a moment later she got her answer.

"Hello is anyone down there?" Was yelled out in broken Japanese from the cliffs above.

"Yes... there is." Ohrhime called out as she realized that this might get a little embarrassing. "Do you have any clothes?" She added as she reached down and covered her exposed breasts with her arms.

* * *

Maya felt the water cascade across her naked body. Maya had never had the figure or body that made her attractive to boys. It took to her later years that she realized why she didn't like boys or that they had an interest in her. Then she saw girls. There were things that she could talk with them about. Things she felt comfortable opening up with. Then she saw Ritsuko Akagi, though she dyed her hair blond. She had a figure that she was envious of, but to be considered an understudy of such a woman she had started to consider her an idol she could look up to. Then over time she thought of Ritsuko as something more. Then the dream... Did she love Ritsuko... This was something that she hadn't considered. But the feeling of love. Being naked underneath the sheets with Sempai... Kissed, touched.

That was when Maya felt the water temperature change as she heard someone knock on the door of the shower stall.

"Maya..." It was Hikari slowly coming in.

"Yes..." Maya paused as she felt around for her towel.

"Listen, I know that you are NERV staff and that..."

"I know what you are going to say. You feel that I am responsible for Toji being injured." Maya turned around as she placed her hand on the opaque glass of the stall and felt Hikari's apprehension bleed through the matter between them.

"Actually, can you tell me what went wrong with Toji's EVA. I know that he said the system was taken over by an Angel, but I felt that he was holding something back. Something pertaining to Shinji." Maya knew what Hikari was going to say next. 'Why did Shinji attack Toji the way he did?'

"Hikari..." Maya decided to reveal the truth about what happened, the stuff she was sworn to secrecy about. Things that would get her shot if they had gotten out. Right now this girl deserved the truth. Let the Commander rot in Hell for all she knew. "Shinji had no control of his EVA. The commander ordered the use of a new technology to fight the Angel." Maya said as she waited for Hikari voice. Then Maya made up her mind, she would speak with this girl face to face. Rubbing the remnants of the soap off of her body, Maya reached over and wrapped the towel around her body and walked out to meet Hikari eye to eye. "I typed in the command order that forced control of Shinji';s EVA over to the Dummy Plug system." Maya started to cry. "I was responsible for taking Toji's leg and arm from him." Hikari just stood there and blinked a few times at Maya.

"You..."

"Hikari... I pushed the buttons that hurt the boy you were in love with..." Maya was breaking down. "Everything I stood against, for using children as weapons, tools for an end..." The older woman was on the verge of throwing up. "I protested against the use of this technology in the battle, but I was over-ruled and was told to activate the system or someone else would." Hikari realized that Maya was spilling the beans on the entire incident and moved over and hugged Maya. Maya felt Hikari's hand on her form holding her up as the weight of her knees started to give out from underneath her.

"It's going to be okay..." Hikari said slowly in Maya's ear. "You don't have to bear the guilt of the pain alone." Maya could feel that the room seem less cold while she was in Hikari's arms.

"I should have done more..." Maya said out as she bit her lip.

"Yes, but you have done more than enough." Hikari said looking into Maya's eyes. Maya pulled away for a moment feeling a great weight lifted from her that was about the time her towel started to free itself from her body.

"Thank you..." Maya said hugging Hikari again as the towel wrapped around her body finally fell open and exposed her back. "Thank you for forgiving me for what I have done, and did not do more to prevent."

"It's okay..." Hikari said as she reached around Maya's back and felt two small protrusions out of Maya's back that felt like wings that seemed to fade in and out as she breathed. "Maya..." there was a long pause.

"Yes..." Maya felt free for the first time in a long time. Hikari moved back away from her and took a few steps back.

"Um, your towel." Hikari blushed. Maya looked down at her body.

"Oh Crap..."

* * *

Natalie Ruce, could feel her Vietnamese origins on her face. These attributes came from her being born to a mother who had migrated to France after the Fall of Saigon in Vietnam back in 1975. Their mother had grown up there despite feeling like an exile in her new home country. Years later her mother had gotten married to a member of the old French Nobility, but as things turned out, she was as what the Mexican colonials called a _La Otra Mujer_, The Other Woman. She and her brother Lu, had not known about this until that one faithful day where, the four of them were in a car and they had lost their mother that they had a half sister. Natalie had seen her mother get decapitated as her head went through the windshield. The horrific image and the light head trauma which Natalie received in the crash, left her blind combined with a permanent spinal injury where the seatbelt had slid into her stomach that had left her unable to walk.

Now she was looking at her hands... Between the feeling of lying naked and noticing that she now could see and wiggle her toes she was happy and terrified at the same time. But it was the smell the blood that was getting to her. That was when she looked up into the face of a girl or woman with green hair. "Bonjour, où en sommes-nous?" (Hello? Do you know where we are at?) Natalie said as she pushed herself up. The woman looked at her with concern as she looked around the beach they were on. That was when a girl wearing a large towel wrapped around her very ample chest came near them carrying several towels next to a dark skinned girl who was fully clothed. The two started to speak in a language she didn't know about. But it sounded loosely to what the maid had spoken in back in her house in France. Natalie decided to say the two words that she knew: "Domo Arigato." Then Natalie realized when the busty girl started to speak in flat out Japanese so fast that she was screwed in ways that she had never had thought about, quickly she spoke in French the most common words that anyone would say when confronted with a language they are not fully fluent in, "Je ne parle pas japonais!" (I don't speak Japanese!) There was a long pause from both girls as they realized that they like her didn't know how to speak the other's language. The look on green haired girls face spoke the same thing as the other girls. She probably spoke a different language than either she or the red head did. That was when the dark skinned girl started to speak in something that sounded familiar... really familiar... English... Taking a deep breath she slowly started to speak four words that make all the difference in the world. "Do you Speak English?"

"Yes..." The dark skinned girl said with a clear American accent.

* * *

An hour later the girls that Navi and Lilith had found on the beach were meeting up by a old tour bus that had been slammed into the side of a hill. The inside smelled like the Blood water of LCL Ocean as the rest of it looked like it had been abandoned and things dropped where they were at when the occupants got liquefied. Between the five of them finding this bus had been a godsend especially since Daniel had shown up with several guys who had been in a similar state as the girls, naked, but given everything that had gone down, there had been some good things to come out of it. First off, Navi now had someone to talk in English to with Natalie. Though that was the bad part. Natalie had been sent back from the LCL Sea with the same muscles she had when she got turned to soup, which meant she had little lower body control. So between having to carry Natalie on her back while flying with her AT Field had not been a good thing, but she had learned a lot about Natalie's family. This had given her some idea that the girl had been confined to a wheelchair, on the plus side, Ohrhime turned out to be a med student so the older girl had offered to work with Natalie to build up her leg strength. The only person that Navi couldn't put a finger on was Soi Fon...

Soi Fon, or Sea Foam as she had been nicknamed by Natalie seemed to by very private, and a little shy about opening up. though Nudity wasn't a big issue for this girl. Lilith helped her to come up to speed, though it seemed like she was paying attention to what was being said. It was like she was learning Japanese and English at the same time. So Navi had suggested that they all would use English for the time being so that Soi Fon could learn a language. Given that Ohrhime was creating a pair of splinted braces for Natalie to use so that she could atleast move around on the cruches they had found, the girl had a long few months ahead of her to get her legs strong enough so that she could run. Lilith had taken an affection to the green haired beauty, but when Daniel showed up with the guys Natalie decided to play matchmaker with Soi Fon and her older brother who was amazed that she was alive and could feel her feet and see him. But it was Chad and Sokka that took the cake for Navi. Well Chad at least... The guy was built like a European football (soccer) player mixed with a movie action star thrown-in. Navi had a little weakness in her knees when she saw him in just a pair of jeans, but given that she was looking at over one hundred and sixty plus pounds of sculpted muscle, well Navi was trying her best not to think about having her naked ass squeezed by Chad's very muscular hands as he lifted her body up to kiss her flat on the lips. That was when she heard Lilith reach into her mind with her AT Field.

"Navi" Lilith's thoughts showed concern.

"Yeah, what is it Lilith…" Navi said as she watched Soi Fon pull on a skirt and a brown top.

"I just got a message from Rei a little while ago just before the guys showed up." Lilith's tone of voice showed that she was feeling apprehensive about where this was going. "I think she had a run in with a few survivors herself." There was a pause. "I think they attacked Yui." That was when Navi changed her mood from thinking about male beefcake and rushed over to where Lilith was at.

"What…"

"Given how scared Rei was, I think she went after whomever was near Yui.." Lilith showed her concern. "I think that she attacked some survivors with a full AT Field."

"Shit why didn't you tell me about this…" Navi said with concern as she digested what was going down in all of their lives. "Nevermind…" This presented an urgency of where they needed to go. "Listen the moment we get the survivors we found dressed , we head back to the farm house as soon as possible." With that Navi projected her AT filed down her body and flew up to the top of the tour bus.

"Okay folks." Navi called out "We have to head back to where we are based out of of. Now we are all going to give you all a crash course in how to use your AT Fields, we need to get back the farmhouse. Now… I think a few other survivors jumped a friend ours named Rei back there and we have to get back there quickly." With that Soi Fon looked up at her with concern growing on her face as Navi figured out that Soi Fon was an Angel.

* * *

Maya walked back onto the command deck. The feeling that something was going to happen was majory sticking in her mind. The fear sucked into the pit of her stomach as she walked over to the German equivalent of her station. Hopefully the computer startup would have brought up all relevant information of the events of Third Impact. As the computer started to crunch through the recognition of all surviving satellites that were in orbit ranging from Weather, Communication, and Weapons based platforms, including a science platform of the old orbiting Hubble satellite. As the computer went through the catalog of what was available for communication, it also ran a check on the infrastructure of the base and the surrounding area.

So far the computer was getting information that screamed that every civilian nuclear reactor had been shutdown in accordance to S2 Emergency protocol that was put in place after Second Impact . This protocol was to ensure that if another Impact event occurred and that if it had then the rods were to be pulled out so that the reactor would not explode. Now Maya had to start to restart the reactors to the complex given that the entire place had been running on back up batteries for, the computer stated... Three weeks... Where the hell did those three weeks go? Maya blinked as she digested the data more. She listened to the others and they had woken up in the LCL tanks...

Maya started to type wildly at the computer to sort through the logs of the LCL Tanks... Then Maya stopped as the live feed came up and what Maya saw made her forget about rewinding the data of who had come out of the tank, it was who had come out of the tank now was her main concern. Looking on the screen Maya saw an naked girl running with a child in her arms... Something pursuing her... Then she saw the creature... It was something that Maya hadn't thought she see without armor. But there it was... Chasing the girl... It was an EVA... A Human sized EVA... The image of the bite wounds came back into focus of the boy and girl she had seen killed... They were like... Unit One eating the S2 Core out of Angel... This meant that...

"Kensuke... Grab your gun..." Maya said picking up the machine gun she had found and brought with her after she hand run into Amanda. "We have another survivor to save." With that Maya swallowing hard. She would never let another person die the way that boy had. Those Eyes... She was going to save another person, and given Hell or High Water, she was going to do it.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Next time, Maya is going to make more contact and learn about what happened.

Part 15: Every Rose has its thorns.


	15. Chapter 15

Hello Everyone,

Sorry about not updating my stories soon enough, but things have been a little crazy for me for the past month, given that it is back to school time, Public Radio Pledge Drive Pre-Prep Period. But I have been able to get all of this under control for the last few weeks and I spent a good part of Friday Morning pounding out the rest of this chapter for you all. So take some time to read it and send me a few reviews at the end. This will surely cheer me up and let me know what you think of the story so far.

Well, on with the story.

* * *

Part 15: Every Rose has it Thorns

* * *

Rose was been running for her life... Clutching Dominic close to her chest. One moment she was being attacked by members of the Cult she had broken away from years ago had found her thinking she was their Holy Mother. Then waking up next to Dominic floating naked in a large inside lake full of some sort of breathable liquid that she had to swim to the surface of so they could find out where they were at.

Now... With Dominic close to her, the monster that had picked her up by her the leg. Dominic and stabbed the monster in the foot with a screwdriver to free her. Falling onto her shoulder Rose wound up sprawled on her back as the creature wreathed in pain spinning around in a circle as it attempted to lean against something or at least fall onto its back to relive the pain coming from it's foot. Dominic who during this entire mess had wormed his way between the monsters legs and was pulling at Rose to get up. Rose working through the pain that was screaming from her shoulder blades as she felt Dominic's fear sink into her body. Using every part of her instincts to protect Dominic, Rose forced her feet underneath her body and started to scoop him up and broke out, shoulder screaming into a flat-out run through the door at the end of the Bridge of this swimming pool of blood and horror.

* * *

Maya, Radio in hand was rushing through the elevators so that she could carry the unconscious girl in her arms. Kensuki was carrying the young boy in his arms. But seeing Tru do what she did. Maya's mind was racing. Tru was an Angel... She had seen the data readouts of the Fifth Child... Kaworu Nagisa that he was an Angel sent to infiltrate NERV, but that creature... Tru had actually stood beside them and used her power to... save them... That and she was the only one who had been able to push through the barrier of this girl of African decent to at least calm her down. There were too many questions, but making sure that these survivors were protected was placed high on the urgent list.

"Maya... are you okay?" Hikari called over the radio. Maya handed the girl she had in her arms over to Tru before she started speaking into the radio.

"Yes... We all are... Get Spike and meet me by the elevators, we have injured."

"Oh my God... How many are there..." Maya clicked the radio to respond to cut the girl off.

"Hikari... get the medical kit and a few blankets ready and make sure there is a room ready, we have two survivors." Maya said into the radio as she looked at the young boy in Kensuki's arms start to cry... Mommy came out from the child like a soft whimper as Kensuki calmed the child down. Kensuki if he ever got hitched would make a great dad as demonstrated as he rubbed the young child's back to sooth the young boy. As the elevator doors pulled open, Maya saw that most everyone who had been in the facility was there to assist them. Hikari moved over by Maya to cover the naked girl with a blanket while Amanda covered the young boy in Kensuki's arms.

"Hikari, make sure that these two are taken down to medical and checked out." Maya barked out her orders as the kids moved taking care of the two new arrivals. Maya turned to look at Tru. "You and I have to have a talk." Then Spike came over towards Tru.

"Ms. Ibuki..." Spike worked out the words. "I understand Tru's language so if I can help translate anything you want to state to her, I will be of whatever assistance you." Tru bit her lip at this.

"Okay..." Maya said putting a hand to her head as she motioned with the barrel of the gun for them to move off in a particular direction. "Let's head to one of the conference rooms. There are some things I need to know about what is going on and why a human, is able to produce an AT Field like an Angel, and why there is another Angel that has taken human form." With that Maya moved the three of them away from the rest of the group so that they could have a conversation in private. "Please don't be another back stabbing Kaworu Nagisa." Maya felt her hands grow sweaty at the thought of fighting an Angel all by herself.

* * *

Asuka walked into the kitchen where Shinji was sitting. Most everyone had cleared out heading back to their rooms or were curled up by the fire in the central sitting area. Rachel one of the girls that had come with Toji was listening to several of the Angels talk about their lives prior to Third Impact. Between listen to them, Rachel injected her own tales about growing up in a Wicca household. Though her need to find several herbs to burn in a purification ritual made Asuka worried, but given the tale she was telling of hearing how her Grandmother used it to clean house of the spiritual and physical toxins that had built up from the people bringing their troubles in. Asuka thought she was going to use those herbs along with Holy Water to perform an exorcism. But in seeing the ritual Asuka saw that it look something like the incense being waived by monks she had seen when she, Misato and Shinji went to those Hot Springs to relax after the mission in the Volcano she and her Unit Two went diving in. But the mood was somber as Rei didn't want to talk about her being a clone. How do you say that the person that you had been cloned off of wanted their life back?

But seeing that Shinji was looking a bit more bulked up in the muscle area, Asuka wondered what it would be like to, well physically naked on him. Not the Sex, but to be naked next to him in bed and feeling him rub her back... Well better than he did when they had that sleep conversation about Kaji... Asuka drifted back to the here and now as she decided to tell Shinji about what she had learned from Rei... especially about the day she and Shinji washed up on the beach. Walking over to Shinji she stopped by the table and decided to interrupt Toji and Shinji's conversation.

"Shinji-kun" Asuka used as formal as Japanese when she started talking. Shinji looked at Asuka with his jaw on the floor. Toji grinned and slapped Shinji on the back.

"So Shinji... you have officially entered into Kun territory... So are you sleeping with her?" Toji worked Shinji over by roughhousing him.

"Yes we are sleeping in the same bed together," Toji was about to but in as Shinji raised his hand. "But mostly we have gotten is hugging, occasionally kissing, and"

"And a one bareback rub that Shinji-kun gave me while making sure my shirt didn't walk off my body the night he confessed to me that he found me attractive."

"Asuka..." Shinji pulled way.

"Shinji-kun... you were a gentleman... I mean the fact that you restrained yourself after I tried..." Asuka fiddled with the edge of her yellow t-shirt.

"Asuka-Chan..." Shinji blurted it out. Asuka blinked a few times... Shinji had called her Chan... "Kaji said take it slow with you, well considering that you are a little grabby." Asuka blinked a few times and got angry.

"Grabby..." Asuka was about to get mad.

"Asuka... I don't mean grabby in a bad way, I mean that..." Shinji decided to blurt it out. "Asuka, you grab my arm when you roll over in your sleep thinking I'm your pillow." Asuka gave the 'Oh.' factor across her face. "It only happens when you are really tired, though... there was that time you mistook my face for a bowling ball and the other time with the bed sheets." Asuka blushed.

"Oh, that..." Asuka looked towards the floor at her feet.

"What do you mean by the bed sheets?" The awkward silence between Shinji and Asuka gave a rough idea what Asuka had grabbed of Shinji's. "You mean Asuka grabbed your..."

"Let's just say... I will never make Asuka angry anytime soon..." Shinji cleared his throat. "and she has a grip like a vice."

"Yeah..." Asuka looking up at the ceiling with her hands behind her head. "Not the type of introduction I wanted to make of Shinji's..." a long pause from Asuka told it all, "you know..." Toji just nodded as he covered his crotch with his hands.

"Though Asuka can kick like a horse and has a grip like a vice, but she is really has this cute heart shaped..." Shinji voice faded out as he grinned at Asuka as she realized what he was talking about... "But I love her, mind, body and soul." Asuka leaned over and kissed on the lips. Toji looked at them with his jaw on the floor.

"Yeah... and you are not such a Baka that I thought you were." Asuka said as she pulled away. "...especially when you recite poetry."

"Eine Rose ist eine Rose, egal ob jemand ruft es nicht eine Rose. Für Schönheit und Schönheit ist eine Rose ist eine Rose für die Liebe zu einer Frau ist Schönheit." (A rose is a rose, no matter if someone calls it not a rose. For beauty is beauty and a rose is a rose for love for a woman is beauty itself.) Asuka nearly melted at those words.

"Oh, Shinji..." Asuka went and took Shinji by the hand and pulled him up from the table.

"So you two are..." Toji's words were stopped was Asuka led Shinji out of the kitchen. Asuka felt like she was flying as she moved Shinji towards their bedroom.

"Shinji..." Asuka leaned into her German terms.

"Asuka... you want to?" Asuka stopped cold.

"Shinji... you mean you want to..." Asuka turned around towards him.

"Not really..." Asuka said looking down at the floor. "I mean... having you know." Asuka pointed towards Shinji's crotch as she left the word blank. "Inside of me... I don't think I am ready just yet." Asuka moved slowly towards him. "But I really like to be hugged by you. I mean..." Asuka felt nervous.

"You want me to hug you?" Shinji stated his question towards her.

"Well I talked with Rei and found out that they have... well she has discovered how much she likes being hugged and caressed by Kaworu while they..." Asuka was blushing hard at this time. "Cuddle in bed."

"Cuddle?" Shinji wondered where Asuka was going with this.

"Yeah... Cuddle..." Asuka sat down on the unrolled bed mat in the room. "Sounds kinda of stupid, but..." Asuka grinned. "Rei, I mean she had gone from being a doll to being..." Asuka worked up her nerves, this was girl stuff, but given how suggestive Shinji was during that time he talked in his sleep about the stuff Kaji had taught him about girls and what they wanted. This Gentleman code that a man should do with a woman of discovering what she liked and letting her dictate what she wanted do... This was her way of telling Shinji that she wanted to at least experiment with what she felt comfortable doing with her clothes on. "Shinji... Rei wants to be a real girl. I mean she has never been hugged, let alone kissed by anyone." Asuka started to speak. "I mean considering that this Rei..." Asuka debated on saying the next word or not but decided that Shinji should know everything about Rei, maybe it would help her get ahead with Shinji and have him work up to having his little Sausage go into her American Taco. "Shinji, Rei the Rei we know, this is her third body..." Shinji nodded as he was processing this.

"Okay... so this is Rei's third body..." Shinji wasn't getting it. Asuka decided to try a different angle.

"No Shinji... I mean..." Asuka took a deep breath in and let it out slowly in defeat. "I mean each time Rei has been cloned..." Shinji was looking more and more confused... "Shit, Shinji..." Asuka slammed her fist down hard onto the bedding. "Rei's first copy was murdered. Number two got blown up saving your life and this is body number freaking three... or four Instrumentality Third Impact and all." Asuka looked up at him with spent energy bleeding from her eyes. "She was strangled... Baka brains..." Asuka lost it. "I mean do you know what it is like to have the life go out of your body..." Asuka started to break down. "I mean to have the life float out of your body... as you hang." Shinji moved over to Asuka and sat down beside of her and rubbed her arm.

"Asuka..." Shinji leaned over to hold her. "Rei was hung?" Asuka looked at Shinji in shock...

"No... My mother committed suicide, she hung herself and the person that found her was me... I mean on the same day when I found out I was going to be an EVA pilot..." Shinji was in shock...

"Wow... I didn't know..." Shinji fell back on the bed as he rubbed his forehead trying to digest the data that had been dumped to him.

"Yeah... I mean I haven't told anyone , hell Rei only knows a little but this is the first time that..." Asuka turned towards Shinji.

"You have talked about it." Shinji slowly moved up but Asuka pushed him down.

"Yeah..." Asuka slowly slipped towards him.

"Must have been hard for you." Asuka nodded.

"Um Hmmm. My mom had been sick for some time after a lab experiment went wrong. She had a mental break; well that is what my dad had said... But, I hated her... For being in that dream world." Asuka started to break down.

"Asuka..." Shinji slid by her and rubbed her back. "It's going to be okay..." Shinji said as he moved to wrap his arms around her. "At least you remember what she looked like." Shinji said as he slowly rocked her in his arms. "I lost my mom in a lab accident when I was so young that I can't even remember her face." Shinji's cheek rubbed through a large mass of Asuka's red hair.

"I didn't know Shinji..." Asuka turned towards him seeing Shinji out of the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah... My Dad was too Distraught at losing my Mom, he lost so many of the pictures he had of her." Shinji said depressed.

"Maybe he didn't need to have any..." Asuka said worried.

"What do you mean?" Asuka turned to face Shinji head on.

"Shinji..." Asuka took a deep breath before she proceeded. "Rei..." Shinji looked at her worried.

"What about Rei??" Shinji grew concerned about the change in topic.

"Shinji... Rei is a clone of your mother. That is the face she saw, the image... The AT Field that came after her... She is afraid that your mother wants' her body back and Rei is that Body." Shinji fell away from Asuka in shock...

"Rei is a clone of my mother..." Shinji moved away from Asuka trying to make sense of what she had told him.

* * *

Hikari was sitting by the bed in one of the quarters next to the African girl Maya had brought up from the LCL pool. The events had gone from strange to weird as Maya had taken Tru and Spike to a conference room at gunpoint; it was like she didn't fully trust Tru for some reason. Maya looked like she was determined to find out what was down there in the LCL pool that was killing those who had come back. Amanda had said that something had killed a girl who was wondering around the area after she had come out of the LCL, but this... Maya looked like she wanted answers and that Tru had some of the answers of what was going on around here. Hikari looked over at the girl who was now sleeping calmly under the bed sheets of the bed. Imagine waking up in a strange place, being hunted by a monster that wanted to take a bite out of you and the child you were with. Hikari rubbed her arms trying to shake off the thought of what would it have been like if it had been her? Hikari decided that this room was getting too cold for her tastes so getting up she moved over to the thermostat and turned up the temperature to the room to twenty-six degrees Celsius (80 F). Walking back to the bed, Hikari looked at the girl's figure. This girl had bigger breasts than she had. Maybe it was the fact this girl was older than her by three or four years.

Tracing her fingers through the girl's hair, Hikari felt the softness of it through the dried LCL fluid as she pulled some errant locks of hair out of the girl's face. That was when the girl spoke in her sleep.

"Edward..." The girl grinned as she rolled over on her side pulling as much cover in front of her as she could before wigging her face deeper into the pillow and becoming restful once again. Hikari grinned at this. Well she learned one thing about this girl; she had a boyfriend that she probably had slept with. Reaching out Hikari pulled the sheets up over the girl's back to keep her warm or at least covered. Hikari thought that if Toji was here, she would probably be acting like this girl here, well more dressed. Curled up next to Toji in bed, smelling his scent, having his warmth sink into her body with his long blond hair... Wait... Toji didn't have long blond hair... Toji had black hair... The girl shifted again... Toji was tall... Semi brooding... A nice guy. Well considering that he Shinji and Kensuke were the Three Stooges as Asuka had called them. The girl shifted again... Something was happening... An image hit Hikari across the face. She was being chased... Hunted... Hikari moved over close to the girl to touch her but hit an octagonal barrier in front of her...

"What the..." Hikari called out as she stumbled back away from the bed... The girl was scared and the barrier had gone up around her. The girl looked like she was running for her life. Hikari moved near the field again. She needed to help this girl... "Please wake up." The girl looked more frightened as she rolled again on her back, the sheet revealing her naked breasts.

"Edward..." The girl called out as if not trying to alert anyone to where she was. Hikari felt like she was in a dark alley trying to hide. It also felt like she was holding a child and her arms were... Hikari gasped... She was sharing images with the sleeping girl... Hikari pushed through the barrier that was separating her and the girl from each other and sat down by the side of the bed and took the girl's hand. Closing her eyes she projected herself into the girl's dream.

"Hello..." Hikari called out in the dream... the girl was scared witless... "I am not going to hurt you... Okay..." Hikari said in the most assuring way she could.

"Where are you?" The girl called out looking around the empty alleyway. Hikari reached out from the shadows and revealed herself. The girl pulled back away from her, the yellow dress she was wearing was torn in several places.

"It's okay; I am not going to hurt you?" Hikari said as she offered her hand.

"Where's Edward?" The girl was looking around.

"I... I don't know..." We only found you and the little boy you were with... the girl looked down to see the child she was holding was gone.

"Where's Dominic?" The girl got scared again... Hikari raced over to the girl and hugged her.

"Was that the name of the boy you were with?" Hikari held onto the girl. Hikari could feel the girl's pulse race as the girl came to realize that Hikari knew where the child was she was looking for.

"Um Hmm." The girl spoke as she nodded at the same time.

"Okay... I'll take you to him." Hikari said as she took a hand and slowly paced it over the girl's eyes, but the girl looked scared. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you." Then the girl was awake when Hikari removed her hand from the girl's eyes. The girl looked up at Hikari as she looked around the room trying to get herself orientated. "Hi There..." Hikari said with a grin on her face speaking in her best broken English.

"Where am I?" The girl said looking around more as she slid up in bed, but fell back down as the strength left her body.

"Easy there." Hikari swapped to her Japanese. "You have been through a lot in the last few hours."The girl blinked.

"What did you just say?" The girl said as she rolled over onto her side so she could swing her legs over the edge of the bed. Hikari blushed as she realized that she needed to speak English with this girl.

"Sorry, Japanesea is my native..." Hikari paused as she worked through the words in her head. "...language."

"Japanese..." The girl looked around as she let gravity take hold of her bent legs and the gravity pulled her up. Most of the bed sheet was still clinging to her body but there was something about bed sheet covering her breasts. It looked wet. "Am I in Japan?" Hikari sitting on the bed pulled some hair from the girl's face.

"No... We are in Germany... Don't ask me why... I woke up here like you, in the... LCL tank."

"LCL?" The girl blinked a few times as she put a hand to her head as the room started to spin around her. Hikari reached out to help keep the girl up.

"Yes... we found you by the major pool of this stuff. You and Dominic." Hikari got a good look at the girl's eyes. They were Violet. Kind of a royal purple that she thought was nice on a dress she had seen in a dress shop window. It took a moment for Hikari to realize that the boy that Kensuki had carried out of the elevator had the same colored eyes.

"I need to get to Dominic..." The girl said as she pushed herself out of the bed dragging the bed sheet with her as she stood up and started to walk towards the door. Each step she took made the bed sheet start to pull away from her naked body until she was standing by the door in her birthday suit. Hikari raced over to a hook on the wall and pulled off a long XXXL dress shirt. "... I need to know if he is okay." The girl was running on more or less autopilot as she opened the door and walked out into the hallway as Hikari raced after her. Then the sounds of children playing could be heard. As Hikari neared the room where Nozomi and Ayame had been using as their bedroom a small ball bounced out towards the girl's feet. Desmond, Tru's baby brother came flying out after the ball, his mop of blue hair could be seen having been seriously messed with. The boy looked at the girl wondering why she was naked. That was when another boy came out of the room wearing a pair of makeshift shorts and an overly too large for his size t-shirt. "Dominic." The girl fell to her knees as she held out her arms to hug the boy. "Please don't run off like that again." She said as she hugged the young boy tight.

"See, he is okay." Hikari said as she came up behind the girl and draped the shirt over the girl's naked shoulders and just waited for the girl to feel safe before she did anything else.

"Hikari..." One of the girl's had come out of the children's room and moved over to watch the scene. It was Nozomi.

"Why is that girl naked?" The girl hearing this blushed as she looked down at her own body.

"Um... I just got up..." The dark skinned girl let go of Dominic as she realized that Hikari had semi covered her with a shirt.

"My name is Hikari. I guess that you meet the other children that have been playing with your baby brother." Hikari knelt down next to the girl as she handed the ball back to the boy and the two children ran off back into the room. The girl watched the children play as they kicked the foam ball around to each other after a long moment the girl spoke.

"My name is Rose..." the girl shook Hikari's hand. "What happened to me... to..." Hikari knew that she had a lot to explain to this girl. But given that Rose knew that Dominic was alright Hikari knew that she could take her time and tell her what she knew so far. In the back of Hikari's mind she wondered what was going on with Maya, Tru and Spike and why they had taken Try away at gunpoint.

* * *

TBC

Next: Part 16: Blood Ties

Please Read and Review and post by clicking the link below.


	16. Chapter 16

Part 16: Blood Ties

***

Shinji's head was spinning for the past few hours. Asuka dropped the mother of all bombshells in his lap. Rei was a clone of his mother... There had been an attraction to Rei, but she had felt out of reach, but now... His mother. He had pictured Rei a little older and with Brown Hair and Brown Eyes and felt his stomach sink like a stone. Then the urge to throw up hit him. Rei had said something during the Instrumentality that was working itself through the fog of his mind... Shinji-kun... If I ever come back, I want you to kill me... Then his hands were around... Asuka's neck... He had thought Asuka was Rei... Shinji rushed to the bathroom and flipped up the lid to the Porcelain throne and emptied his stomach of its contents, mostly vegetables, rice and heavy soy sauce drenched ramen. Rei wanted to die... what the hell had his father done to her that made her want to become suicidal... Then the image hit him... His mother... his father wanted her to be like his mother... Shinji wrenched again. Rei... Cloned... Tortured... put through hell... a living hell, not loved, lusted to bring back a woman that he loved... she was just considered a vessel, not a person... Destroyed bodies... Clones... the nightmare... Shinji pounded his fist against the side of the wall as he slid to the floor.

"Shinji-kun..." Rei was standing in the doorway. "Are you okay?" Shinji pulled his gaze away from her. Shinji couldn't look at her.

"No..." Shinji said as he slammed the edge of the soaking tub with his fist.

"Shinji-kun..." Rei moved over to him. She was wearing a long white sleeping t-shirt. "Do you want me to get Pi-ka?" Rei grinned, embarrassed at saying Asuka's name.

"Rei." Shinji said softly as he bit his lip trying to sort out the best words to say what he wanted.

"Yes, Shinji-kun..." Rei knelt down onto the floor. Shinji could tell she wasn't wearing any undergarments. "What do you need?" Shinji forced out the words.

"During the Instrumentality..." Shinji knew that the next words he would say would weigh hard on him and Rei. "When we shared our AT Fields... You wanted to die... I kinda of know the reasons why..." Rei looked at Shinji worriedly before she started to turn away from him in shame. "I know that my father... did stuff to you that no one should ever endure..." Shinji took Rei's face into his hand and slowly turned it towards him. "But why command me to kill you?" Rei started to cry as she fell forward.

"I wanted to go back to being nothing... I wanted to be free, no coming back, again, again, again..." Rei continued to speak until Shinji could barely hear her.

"Rei... I know that you wanted it to stop." Shinji rubbed her back. "But making me a weapon of your own demise..." Shinji held her as she kept saying "again" over and over again. "I know that you feel that you had nothing to live for... but for those around you... you gave us a reason to live." Shinji hugged her as Rei's tears covered his shirt. "I know that I can't make up for what my father did to you. But I can try." Shinji kissed Rei on the forehead. Rei calmed down some as she looked up at Shinji.

"You will try?" Rei said through bloodshot eyes. Shinji nodded his response to her.

"I will, Rei... You are family, my sister, I will fight for you. So please... let me do that without any constraints you placed on me?" Rei understood as she placed a hand on Shinji's forehead and closed her eyes. Shinji could feel something being removed from his mind. Then... Shinji felt free.

"Rei..." Shinji was about to speak as Rei placed a finger on his lips.

"You are free, Shinji-kun..." Rei kissed him on the cheek as she got up.

"Rei..." Shinji looked down at the floor before looking back up at her. "Thanks... Listen if you need any help. I'll be there for you." Rei nodded as she walked out of the bathroom. Shinji decided that he needed to talk with Asuka and let her know that he was going to be okay. That he had talked with Rei and now that he was free he could love Rei as a sister and Asuka as a lover for the first time in his life unburdened.

***

Navi felt the last little way from the beach come into play as she watched the little hodge-podge group they had found. Navi was a little worried about the green haired girl that was part of the ones who had come back, but something told her that she would find out in time what it was. Giving everyone a crash course in use of AT Fields took some time, but they had gotten everyone up and flying, well pretty much. Orhime was giving Natalie the piggy back as she flew with the young girl on her back. As they watched the shoreline slowly change as they flew to the familiar area where the Farm was. Boy they were going to need to hit a lumber yard soon.

Navi remembered the box of eyeglasses that Rei had hidden one of the recessed panels of one of the rooms. How many pairs of glasses did that girl need to break to finally get closure? There were at least five boxes of the same make and type of eyeglasses so Navi considered that that Rei still had some issues to resolve. That was when Miss Sea Foam Green flew up behind her.

"Navi..." The green haired girl spoke. "I know that we are flying, but..." Navi watched the girl her legs bent behind her and arms outstretched. The girl flew like a God dang bumblebee as she kept her arms in a V pattern away from her body. But that long Green hair looked like it had a mind of its own. "You seem like you have to focus on flying." Navi sighed as she forgot for a second and her AT Field weakened and she descended several feet down.

"I do..." Navi said getting her attention back on track and pushed herself back up. The thick scarf around her neck shielded her from the wind they were heading into. But right now her breasts felt like someone had dropped an entire five scoop cone's worth of ice cream down her shirt. "Listen... are you getting cold because..." Sea Foam glided forward and touched her.

"Everyone is uncomfortable around me." Sea looked at the girl. "You can say it..."

"Sea..." Navi realized that no one had asked this girl her name. "Um... listen I can't keep calling you Sea Foam... That doesn't sound like a real person's name..." The girl looked away in shame. "Listen what is your real name... I mean you have to have a name?" Navi drifted down again as she gritted her teeth and forced her back up in flight.

"It is hard to pronounce..." Sea said as she bit her lip as she offered up a hand to pull Navi up beside her. "I would prefer something more..." Sea floated with some considerable grace.

"Easier to say?" Orihime swung up by Navi. Boy this girl had some major hooters on her, Navi thought as she watched the older girl carry her passenger piggy back.

"Yes..." Sea said as she watched the red head tilt to more of an angle so that Natalie wouldn't fall off. "That would be nice."

"You know you fly like a bumblebee." Natalie said as she watched Sea's flying style.

"Soi Fon?" Sea said chewing over the new name in her mind. Then she grinned. "I think that sounds a lot better." Then the group understood and said the green hair girl's new name.

"Well, I shall be called Soi Fon from now on." Then with a twirl Soi Fon spun over Natalie and gave her a nudge on the cheek. Navi wondered why this strange girl wanted to keep her name hidden. But for the time being seeing that these new arrivals needed to be brought back to the farm so that they could at least have some shelter. Boy their place was filling up fast. They would soon need another house or two to house all the people that were coming back into the world.

***

Rose was curled up in some found clothes that Hikari had dug up for her. Between all the stress she had been through seeing Dominic okay and playing with those children made her feel alright. But there was a feeling that Hikari wasn't telling her the entire story as she had gone off to talk with someone named Maya. Whatever was going on had to do with something that Desmond's older sister had done. Whatever it was, it must be serious given that one of the boys was carrying a gun. She was scared, and whatever it was it must be serious or she was in a situation where she had gone from being in the frying pan and into the fire. She prayed it wasn't the later or the first one. She prayed that somewhere Edward was alive and he was on his way to rescue her as she reached over and played with the yellow tassel of the pillow she had her head on. Stroking the nylon she took a deep breath in and smelled the sweat and oil of Edwards's skin and wished that he was here now.

***

Maya Ibuki was staring at the girl. Concern was growing on her face as she looked at the girl's light blue hair. She prayed that she wasn't in front of an Angel that was going to wipe out the last of humanity right before them. Tru just sat in the chair with the neck of her plugsuit unzipped. The girl was looking around the room as Desmond and Spike came in. Tru stood up as Desmond rushed over to her hugged her waist. Tru spoke softly in her native tongue as she patted Desmond's head. Maya was watching as Tru spoke in the singsong soft tones to Spike as he told her the situation she was in. That was when she moved over with Desmond attached to her towards Maya. In broken Japanese Tru said. "Why are you scared of me???" Maya's eyes showed her fear as Tru fearful of what would happen to her and her brother knelt down and hugged him. Maya reached over and attempted to touch her but hit an octagon of an AT field.

"What are you?" Maya said worried as she could see that Tru was terrified of having a gun aimed at her.

"We... me and my brother were called... Heralds..." Tru raised her field tighter as she gritted her teeth in fear... "I don't know what we are now??? Why are the Barons after us???" Tru swallowed hard... Heralds... Wait that was a type of...

"You're an Angel???" Maya said the word with fear as Tru was shaking so hard that Desmond was about to piss himself as Tru and Desmond nodded together... Maya reached over to the gun and held it to not to so much to attack, but to protect herself if Tru wanted to attack, but given how scared Tru and her brother were acting...

"Tru..." Maya spoke softly as she knelt down to the floor while using the nose of the machine gun to keep herself balanced. "You don't know how you got here?" With that the field collapsed and Maya was able to hug the girl. It would be a while until the story of this girl's life would play out for her.

***

Maya sitting on the couch in the lounge watched as Tru looked more human now, well given the fact she was now wearing a sweater over the plugsuit. Spike translated as Tru spoke.

"I was playing in the fields with my brother... He had developed his secondary wings and was trying them out." Tru spoke in her native tongue. "Our parents had said that I had to look out for him. I didn't know what that meant; it was as if they knew something was coming... Then... The wave occurred." Tru sat down and placed her elbows on the table to push her hair out of her face.

"Wave???" Maya spoke leaning forward in her seat.

"That is the only way to describe it... a wave... like a..." Tru tried sort through her language for the right term... Then taking a glass of water before her flung the water out of it across the table she was at motioning her arms upwards to illustrate the size of the wave. Maya's face went white at the image presented towards her. Wave was too small of a term... Tsunami... was the word Tru was attempting to say.

"It pulled everything in... I held my brother tight as we were pulled tumbled..." Tru described the moments of fear. "Then our bodies merged together, um... like we needed to hold onto each other. Then the dream of being safe... Warm... by the hearth in my parent's home... then... waking up in the red water... Swimming to the surface but not drowning... Then with the spotted face girl and boy..." Tru swallowed as she looked at the now soaking wet table as the water tripped off the edge and onto a large puddle on the floor.

"Tru... I experience the same thing..." Maya spoke as she walked up to the girl... Maya had never thought that the Instrumentality would also hit the world of the Angels as hard as it had her own... Maya had seen the destruction of a Tsunami in news footage when she was in her early teens. How everything got pushed inland and out to sea by the wave coming in. Then the image of the Blue haired boy she had seen when she had awakened. The bodies... The Angels... the Angels had been dragged into this world without a clue... These weren't enemy troops... These were... Maya placed her hands over her mouth... Civilians... Then... The people from Earth had been sucked into... Tru's home... Fighting the urge to vomit... Maya hugged Tru and started to cry... "Tru... I understand how scared you are..." Tru reached up and felt Maya's back and dug her nose into Maya's shoulder. That moment Maya experienced Tru's memories. Tru looked beautiful in her angel form... Maya understood that this form was what she missed and understood who scared the now human girl in her arms felt. Maya kissed her and let her have one of her memories... The two understood how scared they both were.

***

Asuka sat on the bed topless. The images of how Shinji had reacted to her when they... what had happened between him and Rei... She had spilled the preferable beans that Rei was a clone of Shinji's mom... Then... Asuka cringed... What if Shinji and Rei had... She shuddered at that image. Then Shinji came back into the room.

"Asuka..." Shinji sat down next to Asuka. Shinji looked numb but... "I talked with Rei..." Asuka was in shock but the mood changed as Shinji placed his hand in her's. "She told me about the cloning..." There was a pause as Shinji turned towards her. "I think she needed someone to tell her that it was okay to live... no ghost..."

"Shinji... did you and Rei... um..." Asuka motioned with her hands to illustrate male and female organs going into each other. Shinji shook his head as negative.

"I think Rei was scared of coming back again..." Shinji paused. "Back during the instrumentality, I think she put a command in my head to kill her." Shinji rubbed Asuka's face. "She removed it from me... I think that is why I had my hands around your neck when we woke up on the beach." Asuka looked scared and a bit worried about this. "Asuka, I love you and Kaworu loves Rei." Shinji grinned and blushed a little.

"So..." Asuka reached to cover her breasts wit her arms. "Rei..." Shinji moved closer to her and held her.

"I think she is going to be okay and she might like to have a day of fun with us." Asuka looked perplexed. "Asuka... I think that we should take a bath... have a fresh start." Asuka was concerned about this change of subject.

"Wha..." Asuka became protective.

"I mean... we are both young... and... We have no clue of where the other likes to be touched... We both have roving hands and..." Shinji exhaled in defeat. "Kaji said if I ever got this far into a relationship, that taking a bath with a girl who was nervous as I was would break the tension. But spend time to cuddle before that." Shinji had lost Asuka. Reaching over and finding Asuka Shirt and pulling it over her head so that she could stick her arms through. "Hi... My name is Shinji Ikari..." Shinji offered his hand out.

"What are you doing goofball?" Asuka said worried.

"Play along... Asuka..." Shinji pleaded as Asuka offered her hand out.

"Asuka Langley Soryu... Shinji what is this all about?" Shinji grinned.

"Well Asuka... Kaji, your former caregiver and I spent some time gardening and we started to talk about some guy stuff... you know mostly about girls. And he told me about you. That you wanted to meet that specific guy, were throwing yourself at him." Asuka looked shocked at this. "But mostly he understood my insecurities... that I lacked a father figure in my life... and I was totally clueless about girls..." Shinji leaned back. Asuka tilted her head wondering what was going on. "So, when I mentioned that I started to like you, he gave me some advice knowing that we might like each other. So..." Shinji paused letting information set in. "Asuka... tell me a little about yourself. I hear that you are from Germany." Asuka gave him a sour look.

"Shinji you know that I am from Germany..." That was when Shinji mouthed 'play along you might find it fun.' "Alright... I'm from Germany..." Shinji motioned her on. "I grew up around the Nervy Germany compound..." Shinji motioned her on. "I've always wanted to be an EVA pilot..." Shinji rolled his hand in the air to keep her going. "Shinji what is with this??? You already know this stuff." Shinji shot her a look of distain.

"It's called Bar Talk... Asuka... Assume you know nothing about the person you are meeting, I mean I like to cook, pretty decent. I hate red peppers, but the green do well for me. Can't make noodles to save my life... Can't stand curry sauce. Like looking at the beach... Can't swim...well in water. In LCL, I'm not afraid of drowning." Asuka tilted her head.

"You like to cook?" Asuka grinned. "Well I try to make Tea... But mostly I like to do it in an American style called sun tea, but I think I like tea due to my mom being Japanese." Asuka paused at this. "Shinji..." Asuka started to grin. "I haven't thought about this in years..." She paused as she realized what the game was about... "My mom used to make tea in this old Japanese tea set... I used to play with it all the time... I liked the look of the patterns on the side... These nice arched characters..."

"Trace one for me." Shinji said with a grin. Asuka nodded as she traced her finger on the bed sheets.

"Life..." Shinji said as he traced the symbol of his own. "Love..." Asuka blushed. Shinji leaned closer then...

They were kissing...

Both were a little in shock by the action, but... It felt nice...different than that first time they tried kissing, but this felt... Nice...

"_Wow ... Das fühlte Nizza..._" (Wow... That felt nice...) Asuka said as she leaned in again...

"Kaji you were right..." Shinji said after Asuka's kiss. "Going slow works."

"_Sie können sagen, dass auch Dritte Boy ..._" (You can say that again Third Boy...) Asuka snuggled close to Shinji as she rolled onto him.

***

Well I hope what I have written so far. Sorry about being so long in updating, but I have hunkered down to start working on my writing while I have free time this summer.

Please read and review

Hearns


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry about not updating, but as usual, school and life has taken over my life. Here is a little something that I have decided to give you all. I have looked over the way I have written this story and realized that the shorter chapters allowed me to cover much more material in a shorter time. So I am going back to that format. So after nearly a year, I give you a short chapter to enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 17: Rei and Yui

* * *

Rei was sitting outside as the last rays of light sink over the horizon as she watched the ocean from the remains of a house. The sound was soothing as she leaned against the once proud wall in the nude. Shedding her clothing earlier just to feel her body warm against the light of the sun and the sounds of the waves reminded her of the Instrumentality. Everything made sense there. Now there was confusion and all these emotions flowing about her soul.

Some Good, Some Bad.

People loved her. That was a good thing, and Shinji... he cared about her even after she had told him the truth about what she had used him for.

Asuka. She didn't think Asuka hated her, but over the last few weeks... Asuka seemed to understand her. Since the nude slumber party Asuka had seen her as being like the European story of Pinocchio, wanting to be a real girl. Asuka had hugged her then, and afterwards she had dreamed. Kaworu, Shinji and her were all together in the Instrumentality they had all shared memories. Asuka and Shinji had transformed into adult version of themselves with fusions of Kaji and Masato in their features as they made love. Kaworu and she connected and... They flew among the stars shaping worlds in their path and even conceiving a child in her womb as the two of them moved as humans and giving birth to a child that had her skin, his hair and Shinji's nose.

What about the part of her that was the weapon of destruction that she had been created to be since her creation.

She had done this... Destruction of the world out of a moment of having the power of God.

For what?

To stop a man from reuniting with his late wife who he was still in love with?

Rei just wanted to be free.

The Instrumentality made sense if you thought of it as a unifying force.

But at what price?

Then the voices came flowing into her mind as she passed out while she was raising her AT Field to protect herself, but the attack wasn't from the outside. It was from within.

* * *

Rei had the weirdest dream as she rolled over in her bed, to see the morning sunlight coming in. She swore that she was a survivor of an apocalypse. Rei scooted up and looked down to see her nude body. She stretched out. Boy her boobs were getting big. She cupped them and bounced them a few times. Boy she was going to have a killer figure for the Spring Festival. That was when she reached down to look at her legs as she peeled back more of the covers. She needed to get some sun. But given that she suffered from Albinism she would need a ton of sun block. That was when Yui walked in.

"Hey Rei... Oh you are awake." Rei grinned.

"Yeah I am..." Rei cheerfully got out of bed and walked over to grab some undergarments from a nearby dresser.

"Rei we need to talk..." Yui walked through the door over to Rei. "I know that you are comfortable with your body, but remember you are not the only person living here." Rei turned around to see...

* * *

A Naked Yui was standing before her.

_Rei... _

Rei slid across the wall to get away from this ghost haunting her...

"You are not real... you are dead..." Rei screamed out as she bolted into another room. She was a monster... Not human... Then she spun around to see.

_Rei... listen to me... I want to help you._

With that Rei bolted again.

* * *

"I know, I know... keep the nudity down." With that Yui shot her a look.

"No Rei... We need to talk about your origins." Rei stopped and looked at Yui, her foster mom.

"What do you mean my origins? My parents died in a car accident, I lost my memory, my kid sister, little Yui was just a baby at the time and..." With that Yui reached out and grabbed Rei by the arms and forced the naked girl to look her in the eyes.

* * *

_Rei don't run away..._ Rei sprinted more as she slammed into another room and slid across some LCL soaked furniture. That was when the Spirit slammed through her AT Field.

* * *

It was the instrumentality. Before her stood her other two counterparts. The little child who had her neck broken and the version of her who died saving Shinji's life.

That was when Yui Ikari caught up to her. With a swift move Rei was partially pulled into a wall. Rei screamed as she tried in vain to free herself from the restraints.

_Rei... _The naked Yui stood before her and moved in and...

* * *

"Rei you and your sisters are clones of me. I wanted to advance human evolution. I did. But I wanted you to know what it was like to be human." All the versions of Rei stopped as this message flowed into their minds.

The Rei who was running through the empty house by a sea of blood turned to see Yui reach out and hug her.

The Rei that was in her foster parents house was in shock as her mother reached over and told her the story of her creation, that she wasn't alone and that she was loved.

The Rei in the instrumentality felt love from the being she was forged from.

* * *

Rei stood looking at herself in the mirror. Beside her the floating naked form of Yui Ikari moved over towards her. Comforting her, and for the first time in her life felt warmth in her heart. Everything made sense. The empty hole in her heart was not empty anymore, but it did have space for stuff to be added.

Turning towards the floating being she saw Yui's appearance look more like her own.

_You are my daughter; you have your own soul... I cannot apologize for the hell you have gone through because of my absence. But you still have family, and people who love you._

With that Yui reached down and placed her hand inside of Rei and with a wince of pain, Rei felt something happening inside of her.

_You are free now Rei, I have fixed the damage that I wasn't able to complete before my death. No more drugs, illness due to the sun. You are complete my child._ With that Yui hugged Rei as Rei felt loved and had her first honest Menstrual cycle line of blood leave her body.

"I love you Mom..." Rei spoke as she understood what she needed to do. She was no longer a monster. She was just a girl who wanted to be loved.

* * *

Kaworu walked along the beach, he had found most of Rei's clothing. The last few nights had been hard on her. Ever since Yui Ikari's AT Field had shown itself to her he had gotten concerned. Then he felt her AT Field. It seemed to be a little off, then... he noticed the Field around her. With that he broke off into a flat out run.

* * *

Rei sat on the floor across from Yui Ikari. It was strange. This being she had feared for most of her life, well was... Nice... She didn't want her body back. Well Rei's body... But seeing the sadness in her eyes, Rei understood that she missed Shinji a lot. With that she started talking. At times Yui looked sad at her, but other times when Asuka and Shinji came up as the topic of conversation, she looked happy. As Questions about Rei's own life, came forth, that was Kaworu entered the building.

"Rei..."

"Kaworu..." Rei got up and rushed over to her and hugged him. Snuggled into the corner of his neck Yui rose and walked over to the Albino boy and touched him on the shoulder.

_Is he the one that you love? _Rei nodded at this as Rei drank in the scent of the soft sweet salty smell of Kaworu's sweat.

"Kaworu... This is Yui Ikari the woman who I am based upon." Rei motioned with a free hand. Kaworu looked at the semi transparent figure for him. Kaworu smelled blood and it wasn't from the LCL Sea.

"Rei, I smell blood and it isn't from outside." Rei looked down and blushed. Rei took a step or two back and traced her fingers down between the inside of her legs and rubbed her groin to get something on her skin on her fingers. Then she turned her fingers hand held them up before Kaworu. They were lightly covered in blood. Rei's menstrual blood.

"I am a real girl now." Rei was showing tears of joy. Kaworu understood, this was the event he and the others were waiting to happen.

"You have cleared your own first hurtle of gaining your soul." Kaworu moved forward and took her hand and placed it over her heart. "Rei you have always been a being with a soul. You have always had meaning for yourself in your life. The same way that those who love you have always known."

"Yui gave me back what I was missing, I am now complete." Rei spoke towards Kaworu.

"She may have, but You Rei complete me my lovely Nephilim." With that Yui touched Rei and Kaworu's shoulders before disappearing.

_I will leave you be for the time being, but I will be watching. I still have a son that needs me, but knowing that my daughter is on the right path to being loved makes my heart glow._ With that Yui walked towards the door and faded into the night. For Rei she was happy as she felt safe and complete for the first time in her life. Kaworu understood what she wanted to do next and they did so.

* * *

Sheba stood outside sensing the AT Fields around her. The disembodied one that was Yui was still around, but it seemed that it n longer was upset or sad. Then she sent the several Fields that were flying towards them. With that she moved in and started to prepare that evening's meal. They would be having company and the new batch of crops that she had been able to set up in the garden would start to help feed them. But they would need more help tending to the crops. With that she commanded the bees she had created to grow larger and start to seek out more seed supplies from around the various parts of this area and plant them in the ever growing and functional farm they were at.

* * *

TBC

* * *

I would like to thank RPG for helping me proof this chapter and soon I hope that I will have more chapters to add to this story.

To those of you who have stuck with me over the years. I thank you.

I have a bulk of this story mapped out so all I have to do now is place it on the page.

From now on I will go with shorter chapters so that I can update more often.

So stay tuned.

Hearns


End file.
